Forever Yours
by AlmostDrew
Summary: Death of a loved one is one thing that will break our hearts. But what happens when a challenge picks it up and fixes it, will May be enough to handle it? Or will she just let go of everything she held on to? ON HIATUS!
1. You're Gone

Me: So Hah! My first official story! I'm sorry for the readers of my last story, I sort of deleted it. You see there was really no plot for that story and it was taking its own course without my control.

Drew: How is that even possible?

Me: Quit asking me so many questions!

Drew: It was only one?

Me: School is terrifying I give you that! No offense to others but math is seriously killing the heck outta me!

May: Poor you.

Drew: Shi-chan does not own pokemon.

Me: you think I'm cute! You called me by –chan!

May: Don't count on it.

Me: _and I thought Drew was the Green eyed monster. _ON WITH THE STORY!

**Note ~ I promise that I will not delete this story whatever the circumstances.**

**

* * *

**

There he is.

It's so unbelievable. I just spoke to him last night… last night… and this afternoon, I found him lying in a hospital bed with a white cover on his handsome body.

He was dead…

My rival is dead! Drew is dead!

Tears fell down my eyes as I neared the bed he was coldly laying on. Fury suddenly ran down my veins. This was impossible! He…He can't be dead! It just couldn't happen….

"I….Is this some kind of horrible joke? He called me last night! LAST NIGHT! He was fine, he…he..teased me! Taunted me! Like how he would always do and…and now you're telling me he died because he fell on a cliff? He's smarter than that! He…It can't happen! No!" I yelled, crying like there was no tomorrow.

Solidad held me on my arms to prevent me from making my tantrum violent. She had tears threatening to come out of her eyes even if I had my back to her, I knew because she was sniffing like an idiot.

"Please tell me you're lying…please..." I whimpered as I felt everyone in the room gave me a sympathetic look. I dropped to my knees and cried.

Today was my birthday…May 4…Ash, Misty, Dawn came to surprise me…I even met new people who they dragged along. They were Gary, Paul and Leaf. This morning was the best, not until Solidad called me to announce the news, the horrible, terrible news…

'_Happy Birthday May, I'll miss you'_

His last words last night rang through my ears. I clutched my head. How can I be happy on my day of birth if someone I loved died this very day?

I..I mean loved like a friend, not love like that! H

Now, all the visitors of my party were on the door looking at me sadly.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder. "I'm sorry May."

Ash. "You shouldn't be sorry."

"We should go." Solidad announced through all the sadness. The humans on the door left even the nurses and doctors.

"Aren't you coming May?" Dawn asked as I shook my head, she nodded and left.

I…want to see him for the last time. For the last time before he'll be put in a casket.

I walked towards the bed. My hands were shaking as I laid them on the cover. It would be scary to be in front of a dead figure all alone in an almost dark room, but this was Drew I wouldn't be afraid even if he spoke this instance.

I slowly took of the cover and stopped when I reached his neck. All I wanted to see was his face. That's all.

There he is green-hair, his pale face and closed eyes. He looked like he was sleeping, that soon he would open those eyes and I would see the emerald shine in them.

But no, I would never see them again. In pictures maybe but it'll be so different than seeing them in front, searching your soul and understanding your being.

I tangled my hand in his hair; they were still silky like how they always were. "Drew why do you have to leave?" I said despite the fact of never hearing him answer with his deep voice.

"Why? Who would be my rival now?" I choked out as I ran my fingers in his cold face.

"Who would tease me? Taunt me? Support me? Answer me please." I pleaded, tears falling down my eyes, hoping with every fiber of my being for him to open his eyes, smirk, flick his hair and give me an answer that will irritate me to death.

"I…never could have said this when you were still breathing. But you're the best rival anyone could ever have. You're my best friend, Drew." I admitted through my shaky voice. It was true, we might not do what best friends do, but he always there, always understanding, always secretly encouraging. Always.

I bit my lip as everything around me seemed to disappear, leaving the only one in my mind.

"How could you leave…" Tears ran down my face like a waterfall.

"How could you…" I trailed off as I rested my forehead in his lifeless ones.

'_Why would you…'_

_{Flashback}_

_The phone was ringing non-stop, who would call in the middle of the night?_

"_Hello?" I answered the phone as a deep familiar voice answered it. "Hey May,"_

"_Drew! What made you call in…12:00 midnight! Drew what is wrong with you?" I accused him when I realized that it was already midnight and he still had the guts to call. _

"_Nothing is wrong with me; I just wanted to be the first one to greet you." Greet me? What the heck is he talking about? Why am I still awake anyway?_

_Oh right…I stupidly drank coffee before going to bed and now I can't sleep._

"_Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" He asked amusingly, I could already hear his smirk in the line. Yes, hear._

_I laughed lightly, "My birthday is tomorrow." _

"_Now is tomorrow, its 12:00 a.m so basically it's already May 4." He stated smartly, I hate it when he's always right!_

"_I know that!" I refrained myself from screaming too loud as I said my excuse. "Of course you did."_

_Drew and his stupid sarcasm. "So, where are you anyway?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. _

"_I'm outdoors, leaning against a tree few meters away from a cliff and looking at a full moon." He responded bluntly. "It's a full moon?" I repeated as I made my way to the window of my room in a pokemon center._

_Yes, it was a full moon and it never looked better too. "In a few minutes a sun will be replacing it and lots of people will be greeting you."_

_I nodded even if I knew he couldn't see me. "Yeah."_

"_May, I just want you to know that…You're a really good coordinator." I gaped, was this really Drew?_

"_Drew, is that really you?" I joked as he chuckled in the other line._

"_Yeah, yeah, just promise me that whatever might happen…Always stay the same, don't change, be happy and…always remember me." His voice slightly cracked. Sadness was barely noticeable in his voice but it was there._

"_Is something wrong Drew?" This was very unusual… He would never say something like this yet he was. I'm so confused… There's something inside of me telling something bad will happen. I just don't know what._

"_No, nothing is wrong. Just promise." His cockiness back in his tone. This was much better._

"_Alright, I promise with my whole heart and soul!" I exclaimed and I could hear him chuckle. "Good."_

"_Hurry up, Drew! I don't have enough time. Or do you want the deal off?" A voice I couldn't recognize said distantly._

"_Just a damn minute." I could hear Drew spat at whoever's with him even if it was obvious he tried to cover the receiver. _

"_Drew? Who is that?" I asked worriedly. "No one." What the heck? It can't be no one! When I was about to protest he cut me off by his words._

"_Really May, it's just an old acquaintance. Well, I'm really tired. I should probably take the honor of being the first one to greet you." I laughed at his words; everything has an honor for him._

"_Yeah, sure!" _

"_Goodbye." He said, wait wasn't he supposed to greet me?_

"_Bye?" I said as more of a question._

"_And,"_

"_Yeah?" I asked a little too hopeful as I heard him chuckle._

"_Happy Birthday May, I'll miss you." Drew said to me almost emotionally, he hang up before I could answer. I dropped the phone as my mouth hung open._

_Yeah, he did say those words. I picked up the phone as I grinned like an idiot. Drew was always a surprise._

"_Thank you Drew.." I whispered to myself planning to find Drew and tell him myself._

_{End of Flashback.}_

So much for that. I looked at Drew again, "I'll miss you too…"

Everything then cleared. Drew didn't fall…no…he was pushed! That _old acquaintance_ as he call it pushed him!

Fury ran down her veins, no one should get away after doing this kind of mess. I glanced at Drew one more time, before unwillingly covered him again.

I ran outside and into the pale hallways of the hospital, tears were still visible in my eyes. The phone call repeated in my head again and again. His words…his chuckles and the last time I will ever hear his voice. I passed many nurses who wanted to assist me yet I paid no attention. I want to get to Officer Jenny's Office as fast as I can.

At last, I came in front of a big navy door. I opened it hastily and watched as Officer Jenny's eyes widened at the sight of me panting.

"Officer Jenny, Drew didn't fell off a cliff! No!" I protested as I searched my fanny pack frantically hoping to find my pokenav.

"Here! Every call made yesterday was recorded! Hear this please and…and tell me who, who did this!" I almost pleaded as I handed a shocked Officer Jenny my pokenav.

"I…I'll be sure to find whoever did this and serve justice. I promise you May."

"Promise Drew! And make his death fair!" I countered as she nodded while firmly grasping the pokenav.

Don't worry Drew, I'll make sure to catch this murderer even if it's the last thing I'll ever do! I wondered. At least this was something to repay him for everything he did for me.

* * *

I shook my head, it had been three days since I reported the problem to Officer Jenny but still, no response. Today was Drew's funeral, May 7.

Everyone's behavior today was reflected by the weather since it was so gloomy. He was being buried in a cemetery somewhere in La Rousse beside his other late relatives.

I neared his snow white casket and allowed my hand to travel the glass separating my warmth from his coldness. There he was, wearing a make-up that could make anyone's natural beauty go, he was pale from hair to neck and was wearing a white tuxedo to match his box.

Tears slowly traveled my face, it was unbelievable that a few months ago this face was taunting me, smirking at me and now… I'll never see or hear him again…

A blood red rose laid on his chest complementing everything around it. That single piece of beauty reminded me of everything that concerned him.

"I'll always remember you Drew. Even if hurts too much…" I whispered weakly as I openly sobbed and closed my face using my hands. An arm was quickly placed around me followed by many. They were my friends, Ash, Misty, Solidad, Dawn and even Harley, they supported me all this time.

One would think why I would care so much about my rival…but one would wonder why I won't. I don't know why but his death was killing me, shattering me to pieces yet I can't understand why I feel like this. He must have affected me more than I thought, he was now _that_ important.

The priest took his place and spoke a number of words, I couldn't care less. All I did was stare at the casket, even after they closed it and slowly lowered it to the ground. I felt a knot being tied to my throat; I couldn't cry again, I don't think I have enough tears.

The people in his funeral threw ivory roses at the now lowered casket. I took a red rose out of the pocket of my white dress; I kissed it before throwing it.

It landed at the center, and if you gazed, it was a unique red rose in the center of numerous ivories.

Some men took out their shovels and started to bury him, every memory of him flashed through my eyes and I could feel the same knot in my throat grow dryer. It started to thunder as the entire guest started to go, I didn't move an inch, not even when they all asked me to come with them to eat some soup, not even when they added chocolates to cheer me up.

Chocolates though can't be a best friend because once you eat them it'll just be a mere taste that will soon be digested by your body. Drew was one to stay in ones mind.

The funeral was over, and I stood in front of his gravestone.

_Here lays the beloved Andrew Daniel Hayden, _

_A Loyal Son, A Loving Brother, A Caring Friend, AnEncouraging Rival and A Dear Role-model._

_Born- June 24_

_Died- May 4_

_We will always remember you and keep you dear to our hearts._

No one was around anymore; they all left like they always do. Drew died at the age of 15, with 2 ribbon cups in hand. An accomplishment if you ask me, after all, I'm 15 but I only have 1.

"You must be mighty proud of yourself. I can almost imagine you smirking." I whispered towards nothing. The rain poured suddenly and the knot that was built in my throat suddenly broke.

I fell to my knees and cried my heart out. I held onto my aching chest like if I let go it would fall into nothingness.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that night that you were going to get killed? I could have helped you; I could have said a lot of things to you…If only you told me!"

I screamed into the space in cemetery. Silence and the pounding of raindrops was the only response. I shouldn't cry…I promised Drew that I'd stay happy but…who could blame me? He was the first one to greet me, he even thought of my birthday when he was in the edge of dying. He was still caring about me, and…and he wouldn't want me to act like this…no…he wouldn't.

Then why am I acting like this? I'm only saddening him.

Then something fell in front of me, I paused slightly, still catching my breath as I looked at it. The rain still poured and it was hard to see what it was.

I took it into my cold, wet hands. It was a silver locket in a diamond shape. I clutched it near my heart. "I wish that I could Drew would be here again."

I wished as I placed the necklace in my neck. I don't care who owned it, it was mine now!

I feel so bitter…I'll just give it back when they approach me or something. I wiped away my tears which was stupid seeing as it was raining. I stood up and looked one last time on Drew's grave. It was now clear.

_Drew was a red rose in the center of ivory flowers. And so am I._

_

* * *

_

Me: DONE!

Drew: What? You killed me?

May: YOU KILLED DREW? Ho…how could you?

Me: Hey! Don't be so dramatic with me! Its part of the plot, get over it!

Drew: The plot stinks…

Me: *sulks* And to think I worked so hard….

May: Drew looked at what you did!

Drew: What? Alright…Alright… Sorry!

Me: I forgive you….Now say it!

Drew: No!

May: Just say it!

Drew: sigh…PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!

Me: Thank you! Please do!


	2. No kidding?

Me: Hey, I'm back….

Drew: What's wrong now?

Me: *ignores* Hey, guys. Thanks for the reviews but really, they're pretty…..uh….negative. But I respect your criticisms so yeah…

Me: For the first review, The C-Bot, I understand, thank you but I'm afraid that the dying thing is all part of the plot.

May: It is?

Me: It is, it will all be explained in due time. And for 4tehlulz, No, Brendan was not the one who did it. Just a word of advice, please don't be a spoiler if it happens to be Brendan then the whole suspense thing would have been ruined. Thank goodness I decided it wasn't him, but thanks for the review anyway.

Drew: Man, you're really down.

Me: Like you care since when? Sheesh...

May: This one disclaimer will be for the whole story. SHI-CHAN DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS.

Me: But…I'm not really that down, there's 'that KJ kid' reviewer who absolutely made my day! Thank you for understanding me and for the compliments! And for that I dedicate you this chapter!

Me: Like I said, will not delete this! On with the story!

* * *

May stood in front of a door she knew oh so well.. Knocking twice she fiddled with her fanny pack that was clipped in her waist.

She was wearing a short blue halter dress with a strap going across her neck and midnight biker shorts that were so dark it was really hard to identify whether it's black or blue. There was also a blue bandanna on her head with the similar pokeball shape in it. She wore black comfortable traveling flats instead of the usual sneakers.

Yes, she was traveling again in a new region called Rousse. And she wasn't alone; her new traveling companion was a childhood friend…Brendan.

"Hey May, thanks for taking up my offer." Brendan said as soon as he opened his door. May smiled weakly, he knew all too well the reason she did.

"Thanks, I figured that maybe it would, you know, bring back my enthusiasm," she awkwardly rubbed her neck as Brendan looked at her fondly.

"Yeah, we were all worried about you. You were sulking since that friend of yours died, and it was almost two weeks ago. I was hesitant to ask you to travel with me but all of us who cared for you were happy when you accepted. We honestly thought you were going to lose it. You know what I mean?" He genuinely said as he looked down on the 5' 1 inched girl in front of him.

"Yeah," She said, nodding as she did so. She was horrible the past two weeks, always day dreaming, always quiet. Faking everything. Not now though, all she wanted was to be the old May and be happy, like what she promised.

"Well, come on! We might miss the ferry!" He said looking at his clock and his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. "5 MINUTES LEFT? We need to run! Like now."

Grabbing May's hand, he dragged her towards the dock as she struggled to keep in pace. "I'm not a fan of running Brendan!"

"There's food there!" Brendan encouraged. May stopped and let go of Brendan's hands. "Food?"

"Yes May, Food." Brendan nodded, smiling at his friend's immaturity. "Then what are we waiting for come on!" May dashed off, leaving Brendan to grin at her.

"Welcome back, May." He muttered before running to catch her.

* * *

"Hey cutie! Wake up!" I heard an angelic voice shouting. Was it addressing to me?

I abruptly opened my eyes only to meet a face mere inches in front of me, by reflex I jerked backwards and had my hands supporting my body on the ground.

Now that I have a clear view of the mentioned face, it was a girl apparently and one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen may I add. She was about 16 with mid-back curvy brown hair and had bangs framing her pale and pinkish face. Her eyes were amazing as well, those hazel orbs magnificently complimented her pinkishly pale lips.

Although, who was she?

She bowed her body so that her face was aligned with mine as I sat on the white floor-like ground, bewildered.

"Who…Who are yo-" She shushed me with her index finger which was placed in my lips. "I'm Nicole, Drew. Stand up."

I obeyed her absent-mindedly. I stood in front of her noticing we were the same in height. Both 5'7.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around. Nothing coloured was to be seen except for ourselves everything was in white even her strapless dress and my pants and button-up shirt.

"Aren't I supposed to be dead? Why am I still alive? And…And what are you?" I asked completely confused not to mention freaked out. I'm dead. Yet here I' am standing in a place unknown to mankind.

"Geez, so many questions! One at a time Bucko, there's only one answering machine!" She whined quite comically, if she is an angel she really isn't pure and holy in her language.

"First of all yes, you're dead and second no, you are not alive. Third, I'm a spirit not an angel or a soul and lastly ask me all you want but I honestly have no clue as to where we are." She said sassiness visible in her tone.

"How can you not know where you are?"

"Well, it's not like you know where you are!" Good point.

"No I mean, you must be here for centuries by now, how come you don't know what the hell this place is?" I spat utterly frustrated of the happenings.

She sighed. "No, I haven't been in here for centuries but just so you know I'm 216 years old."

"I can't understand anything!" I yelled, really irritated by this girl and her complications.

"Let me start from where everything began. I had a fiancé 200 years ago when I was sixteen,"

"Wow, you're awfully young." I interrupted sarcastically as I smirked at her glaring face. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Jake is his name. He was greedy. Not greedy for love nor money but power,"

"That's a first…"

"Stop interrupting me with your sarcasm!" She snarled at me and I chuckled. Why is that every girl I'm attracted to have to be short-tempered?

"So, he wasn't contented with his family and the power he had that enables him to control almost everyone in our town. Hearing that there was a witch near our village that could grant any wish but was a total risk to take, he journeyed to find her and claim more power than he already had."

"A witch seriously?"

"Look! It was 2 centuries ago witches were quite plenty in our time unlike yours who are full of sluts!" She shrieked and I could guess she was pretty irritated with my constant interrupting.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"This happens to do with everything happening right now!" She screamed and her hazel eyes started to turn bright gold. I'll try to remember not to anger a spirit again. I nodded mutely shocked of her eye change.

They, thankfully, returned hazel. "So as I was saying, the witch unfortunately granted his wish to have the power to manipulate everything, anything. And he started enslaving everyone, except for me. He ordered me to marry him because of his obsession for my beauty. Of course having no right to deny, I complied with his wishes."

"Wait, you're beautiful?" I mocked her and she snorted.

"Shut it! But soon enough many died and it was time for some action. I took the witch's wand and trapped both of us in a locket."

"That's it? Really where's the connection?" Honestly, there wasn't anything connecting to my problem.

"Am I finished?" She said exasperated with my successful attempts of annoying her.

"Well, you stop talking now didn't you? I assumed that a period was permanently positioned." I smartly replied. Wow, I've got some vocabulary in there. I'm starting to think dying was a good thing.

"Just let me continue!" She protested as I nodded mocking her silently with my smirk. "So, by reasons unknown a girl found the locket or more like fell in front of her. Don't forget though, that Jake is still very powerful only his power was concealed. That girl wished you to be there with her, and of course with the power surrounding the locket, it has been given a chance to come true which is the exact reason why you are here standing in front of me as a soul."

"Why a soul? Why not a human?" I asked, it would save them the trouble if they just reborn me, right?

"Because even if Jake is powerful he is not enough to create life even if combined with mine we still can't revive someone."

"Oh, so everyone who's dead is a soul right?" She nodded "Then what did you help?"

"Yes, everyone who dies turns into a soul but are asleep. Our power awakens you and enables you to go to earth."

"As a soul?"

"As a soul." She confirmed. I would just be treated as a ghost in earth and what am I suppose to do in there anyway?

"Explain now!" I ordered and she glared at me. Hey, why is she irritated, that should be me glaring!

"Ok, Ok, chill!" She said moving her hands as a fan.

"What's the difference between souls and spirits anyway?" I asked, man, why couldn't I just die life is too hard.

"Souls are powerless, spirits are magical. You are a half of me and Jake so you yourself have powers but is considered to be a soul."

"Why?" What the Heck its getting more complex than it already is.

"Because you'll disappear forever at the date of your death, to be exact next year." My jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" I was better off as a sleeping soul than disappear forever! "Then what's the use of waking me up!"

"Silence!" She said sternly as I stared at her with disbelief.

"That's where the girl enters; you must travel with her and gain 5 stones in Rousse region, one stone you turn more human. Gain all of them, done you're officially alive."

"Why would I want to travel with her?" I asked totally irritated. That girl shouldn't have wished and just let me died. Must be some crazed fangirl.

"Because she was the one who wished therefore your strength is with her." She explained, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"But I must warn you, my fiancé isn't with me, so being more powerful, he must be on earth and can be a threat to you. Just watch out and take care."

"I will, so what are my powers?"

"There are plenty. They'll come naturally eventually but one thing familiar to you is everything ghosts can do." She explained and I nodded. Wow, I can't think right. I agreed to be killed and here I' am making an effort to live again and this time I'm gonna set things right.

"So, when shall I leave?"

"Now. Just concentrate if you need me and we'll be able to see each other! Bye."

"Wait, Who's the girl?" I asked as I felt my eyes drop. "You'll see."

Everything turned black. Here I am….With a new adventure.

Only this time, I'm living as a ghost…Great, just great!

* * *

Me: That's that!

Drew: Wow, really?

Me: Yes, I was tempted to not explain everything in this chapter and just split them up but well I figured, I'll just get confused.

May: So what got your inspiration back?

Me: Well, I would write for my satisfaction and hoping my stories to be an enjoyment to the readers!

May: Awww, how sweet!

Drew: You're too gullible, I happen to know that's not the only reason…Let's say it starts with an E-R-R-I-C-K!

Me: Oh just shut it!

May: Drew, stop laughing at the poor girl! Review!

_Review please! I accept positive reviews and wisely constructed criticism but flames will be swallowed dead! _

**Review Please!**


	3. You and Only You

Me: Awwww! I love you guys so much! You guys just totally boost my confidence for this story. In all honesty, I was pretty hesitant of continuing this.

Drew: You're really dramatic.

Me: One characteristic that makes a writer a darn good one.

Drew: Problem is you're not good.

May: Says you!

Me: Thank you May for being a GOOD friend and LOVING character. –insinuates-

Drew: Not affected.

Me: Then don't be!

_Note:_

Normal – Normal (Duh)

_Italics_ – you know the uses.

'_Italics' – _Thoughts

"_Italics" – _Drew speaking, cannot be heard, in the time being.

Me: So, I've reread the two chapters and found a few grammar slip-ups and I'm terribly sorry for that! Please just consider it, thank you!

CHAPTER THREE ON THE GO!

* * *

Suddenly, I'm beginning to hate that stupid spirit. Yes, when I say stupid spirit I pretty much mean Nicole. First she tells me a rather unbelievable story, then she drops me from that darn nowhere and tells me that I'll soon find that girl that wished me from dead land to I' am-a-soul place.

She said the girl was wearing a silver heart-shaped locket, those things might be rare on her time but it certainly isn't in this century. I mean practically 2 out of 5 girls are wearing a heart-shaped locket. Why can't she just tell me who this troublesome girl is?

I sighed, annoyed by the very fact that I was stuck here under a tree watching as the rain continued to pour like a waterfall.

A thing I hate about traveling is rain. It makes the ground all wet and muddy not that anything bothered me in the time being, I'm a freaking soul after all almost everything is phasing right through me. Only problem is being a ghost doesn't have super vision that actually lets me see through this horrid downpour.

And besides I wouldn't want to walk blindly through this forest and hit my perfect face into a tree. Wait, is bumping into a tree even possible for a soul?

I looked at my hands, as a soul I was blue and transparent you know those kind of ghosts you see on televisions. No, I don't look like some floating blanket; I still had my body only it was now ghostly. My hair and eyes where blue and ghostly too, suddenly I wished they were green again.

I stood up and began to venture the forest; even if I was passing through everything it was hard to even see anything.

"_Why?"_ I hissed feeling exasperated, I made my way through the many trees hoping to find that annoying girl who put me in so much trouble and thank her from the bottom of my heart.

Yeah, couldn't you just hear the sarcasm?

The rain slowed down into a mild drizzle and fog started to appear, good luck on finding something in this weather.

Something caught my eye through the fog. It was a light, I walked hastily towards it hundreds of images passed through my brain.

There was a tent built up in the middle of a clearing, free of trees.

Two shadows were talking inside, how could someone even chat at this hour? It was near 8, if that was me I would be reading some book too lazy to even open my mouth and mutter a word or more.

I walked beside it and listened to their voices.

"So Brendan, where are we exactly?"

A female. My eyes widened. This voice was too familiar to even ignore, this voice was the voice of my rival May Maple.

"We are in Wateria Forest, it rains here pretty often so I guess you already know where they got the name."

And she was with a boy. May was with a boy inside one tent alone in a forest, and that, for some odd reason bothered me terribly.

I passed through the tent and found myself inside it, feeling cozy and warm.

There she was May Maple, sitting in one corner of the tent hugging a small pillow while covered in a thick blanket. Across her was a boy, one year older with a white hair-like hat covering his raven hair. His ruby colored orbs where staring at May while the two of them talked about things, I couldn't careless about.

"I miss this kind of conversations Bren!" She giggled and that Brendan guy nodded.

"Yeah, it's good to see you happy again May. The death of your rival really did bring a lot out of you." Brendan looked at her worriedly. Wait, what? Death of rival…that's me, right?

"Well, it's not everyday you find a rival like Drew, you know." Yeah, it is me. Her voice shook a little as she struggled to keep her smile. It was pretty obvious and May really wasn't that hard to read.

Brendan frowned, what's up with this guy? "I've heard a lot about this Drew but…what is his personality exactly? I don't find him too special."

Don't they feel a little awkward talking about a dead boy like this? This guy is getting on my nerves, it's apparent that I was more special than he could ever be.

May frowned, hmmm looks like brunette is on my side. "He's an arrogant, self-centered, egotistic, judgmental, critical, annoying, hair-flicking, rose-throwing, calm and collected jerk."

Ouch….Okay so maybe she wasn't in my side. Brendan smiled triumphantly, what's with him?

"But he's also sweet, helpful, nice, amazing and well, a lot of things. That is what makes him special." She smiled fondly at her story.

"Oh, is he….that important?" Brendan stuttered. Wow, that is the best compliment I'll ever get from May.

"Of course, he's my best friend after all…And so are you Brendan." May added as soon as she saw Brendan scowl. I'm her best friend huh? That's a surprise, I could still remember her shouting the words 'I hate you'.

"Yeah." Brendan muttered quietly. Man, this guy is dramatic…

"Hey May, remember the time you ate mud thinking it was chocolate?" Brendan laughed; wait did that really happened, if so that's just plain disgusting.

"How could I forget when you keep reminding me?" May pouted as Brendan-boy continued to double-over with laughter.

"Hahaha! It was placed into a bowl in the kitchen and you took two spoons of it!" Brendan blurted rolling on the tent.

"Stop it! Not funny!" She childishly stuck her tongue out. I can't help but smirk though; it was rather an amusing story.

Then something struck me. Could she see me?

Probably not, I mean I'm sitting in the corner of their tent for more than 5 minutes or so.

I sat beside May and attempted to lay my hand on her shoulder, no such luck, all it did was phase through her.

"_Darn Great! If she can't see me and I can't touch her or speak to her then how in the name of freaking earth am I going to contact her?" _I yelled though I doubt anyone could actually hear me.

"Brr, it's cold. Did you feel that Brendan? It was like a cold wind touched my shoulder." She said looking sideways.

"What? May we are inside a tent, it's pretty warm in here you know!" Brendan mocked her.

"But really it is." She said looking slightly freaked out. She can feel me? That's a new discovery.

"Maybe it's a ghost!" Brendan shouted, mocking her.

"A ghost?" May then paled. She suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Maybe it's Drew." She abruptly said as Brendan paused his laughing. Man, a coincidence?

"Come on May don't be ridiculous." Brendan said firmly. I snickered, you could see that he is starting to freak out.

"Well, I'm not scared. He always likes to play pranks on me anyway." May said confidently. I smirked at least she had the idea that it was me. That is enough for me.

"Oh…" Brendan said. He pondered a little bit before picking up a new conversation.

They continued to talk about certain things that don't concern me or anything. I looked at her; she isn't the one that I'm supposed to travel with. She isn't wearing a locket or any of the sorts.

I just wish it was her, she was the whole reason I'm in this mess in the first place. The whole reason I'm dead.

But I wasn't regretting the things I did that night or the decisions I made.

It was for the best, it was for her.

After a long time of denying it, it came to the point that I couldn't run away.

I was slowly falling for her; every mistake she made just made her who she was.

She was smiling and laughing with Brendan. I closed my eyes, might as well move on. I still have a girl to find anyway.

I went up to her and gently hugged her even if I just passed through her.

"Drew…" I heard her whisper; I bet a cold wind passed through her again. This time though I don't think Brendan heard her or felt me seeing as he continued with his story.

I smiled at her before concentrating and everything around me, May, that Brendan guy and the tent, everything slowly disappeared and turned black before swirling into a pattern of colors and settling into a white place with only one girl.

"Welcome Back, Drewsy!" Nicole smiled at me before tackling me in a hug. "So you saw her?"

"Not a girl with the mentioned locket anywhere." I huffed as he sat down on the white ground. "But I did see my old rival."

"Oh really?" She smirked evilly and for the first time in my life I was intimidated by a girl.

"Yeah, who is this girl anyway?" I snarled at her wondering why the hell she was smirking.

"Can't tell ya!" She sat in front of me.

"How come?" I asked frowning at her.

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"Just because." She stated stubbornly, what's with her and her enjoyment of me being tortured? I rolled my eyes and dismissed the topic. I'll find her soon enough let's just hope my energy doesn't run out.

"So a question." I said looking at the girl who laid at the white ground beside me.

"As long as it doesn't affect me then shoot." Nicole said eyes closed. I sighed.

"Where's the first stone?" I said firmly, she didn't quite catch the seriousness though because she just started to chuckle.

"The first stone? I have it." She bluntly said while my mouth hung open. Was this girl serious?

"What?" I yelled my face growing darker, she just made me look stupid and just to remind you an annoyed Drew isn't a good company.

She smirked and tossed me a half of what I'm guessing is an oval shaped gray stone with glowing golden flourishes around it.

"Is this what these stones look like?"

"No, that is only the half of the stone I'm holding. It's meant to be oval." She frowned looking annoyed for a reason I don't know.

"Where's the other half?" I asked still examining the gorgeous rock.

"Jake has it. Find him and get it. He's really smart so I'll give you this always stay alert, that stupid son of a-

"Ahem." I interrupted before an inappropriate word comes out of her mouth.

"Sorry. I'm warning you, he won't be easy to handle."

"I'm afraid you don't know me then. There's nothing I can't handle." I smirked and flicked my hair. It felt like centuries since I last hair-flipped.

"Right. And I assume you can handle your feelings for a certain female rival of yours." Nicole smirked slyly. As much as I hate it, I felt blood rushed through my cheeks and I could imagine myself looking like a tomato.

"How did you-

"How did I know? It's all part of my abilities, sweetheart!" She punched a fist in the air.

"Powers?"

"Yeah." She nodded. Didn't she mention that I also had powers?

"Yeah, you have them too. You consist a lot of abilities." Nicole said mysteriously and honestly I found myself inwardly gaping.

"You can read minds?"

"Yep! And I must say you whine a lot."

"I don't whine…I complain. There's a difference look it up in the dictionary, you dunce." I retorted harshly as she mocked cried.

"Aww, Drewsy is being all meanie!" she laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Back to the topic, if I only have the half of the stone then what human features do I achieved?" I asked as Nicole sat up and looked at me.

"Well, the whole stone should make you visible to everyone, can speak to everyone and can be touched too."

"So like a human right?" I asked having hoped that May could see me.

"No, you will still look like a ghost so I bet when people see you they'll freak or pass out. But only having half of the stone, the only person who can see, touch and speak to you is the girl who wished you and is wearing the locket." She explained as my face fell, she could probably read my mind by now.

That just means May won't be able to see me.

"What if I still haven't gotten the other half can I still get other stones?" I asked looking at her, I feel so vulnerable right now.

"Yeah, you can still collect others." She nodded as I stood up.

"Where do I put this?" I said showing Nicole the stone.

"Eat it." She smirked and I looked at the stone with complete distaste. "Really?"

"Of course not! Man your face was so priceless!" she laughed as I whole-heartedly glared at her.

"Just put it in your pocket loverboy." She said in monotone as I sweat-dropped. The answer was pretty simple why didn't think about that? I placed the stone in my sleeveless once purple jacket. My clothes consisted of a black short sleeved shirt and gray pants. They were blue now not colored.

I sighed as I looked directly at Nicole's eyes.

"I'm going back to earth and find that girl." I said feeling determined as I tightly clutched the half stone in my hand.

She smirked. "Haven't you already found her though?"

I snickered, "What are talking abo-

I stopped as she smirked knowingly, looking proud.

"She wasn't wearing a locket. Are you sure?" I looked at her suspiciously; she might be pranking me again.

"You looked dumb trying to ask me who this girl is yet you've already seen her let alone met her." She smirked as it dawned upon me.

My heart started to beat faster in realization as I stared at Nicole with a shocked expression.

It was May…

* * *

Me: Wow, surprisingly I had a struggle on completing this chapter. So yeah, this is sort of filler-ish I know, I know!

Drew: I seem out of character.

Me: That's only because May isn't with you.

May: Yey! Drew got half of a stone!

Drew: Please, this story sucks.

Me: Be grateful that I had mercy to even bring you back in this story!

Drew: Please I'm the protagonist here!

Me: No! You and May are! And sorry if there isn't too many contestshipping but I promise that there'll be more action in the future chapters!

Drew: Great…..just great….

May**: Review pwease!**

_Review please! I accept positive reviews and wisely constructed criticism but flames will be swallowed dead! _


	4. Welcome back

Me: Hella! Me is Back yeah!

Drew: you sound retarded.

Me: -glare- I only _sound_ retarded but you, my friend is _already _retarded.

May: Ooh! She got you good!

Drew: I couldn't careless.

May: Shi-chan is actually Nicole in the story by the way. That stupid spirit Drew's been addressing.

Drew: They didn't really need to know that.

Me: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you so much!

Drew: Too mushy….

Me: Shut it….ON WITH THE STORY! I do not own pokemon or the song used in this fic.

* * *

Finally! We made it, we are now in Freloma town and the place was gorgeous! There were gray stoned side-walks and roads, a field was near the whole town and cottages were everywhere, almost everyplace you look there were flowers of different types giving the whole town a pleasurable sent.

It was like a town back in the medieval times but a little more improved. "This town is just amazing Brendan!"

"I know! Are you ready?" Brendan looked at me expectantly.

"Ready for what?" I looked at him innocently, what was he talking about?

"I should have known…" He laughed as I looked at him, weird much? "The first contest is here."

OMG! "It is? Like why didn't you tell me?"

"I assumed you already knew." He continued to laugh.

"Oh man!" I pouted before both of us continued to walk towards a very modern pokemon center that clashed with the old style of the town, still do it looked magnificent.

"Do you have a partner?" I looked at him and gaped.

"A…A partner? No one said anything about that!" I complained as we approached the center. The door automatically opened which surprised me to death. I stumbled back and landed on my butt….Hard.

"Rousse is high-tech you know. Half of the things used in this region comes from La Rousse, it also has been rumored that the mayor of La Rousse is the one who takes care of Rousse region too."

He said all of these things while he helped me stand to my feet. I rubbed my sore butt as we went up to the register.

"I would like to register for the contest Please…" I grinned at Nurse Joy as I showed her my Contest Pass.

"Is he your partner?" She pointed at Brendan. "Actually I don't have any."

She looked at me seriously. "Oh my, you must have one dear. That's a requirement here in this region's contest. But never mind, there are a number of coordinators who don't have partners anyway, you should find one now before there aren't any left. The lobby would be a good place to start." She suggested. I nodded my head gratefully.

"Two rooms please." Brendan asked Nurse Joy as she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry but all rooms are occupied, Rousse region has been increasing popularity for the past few weeks and more trainers have been coming here." She explained and we both nodded.

This was not my day… Who could be my partner? Who, who?

If…If Drew were here…Would he have been my partner?

I sighed. Contest weren't that exciting anymore but hey….I still have Soledad and Harley! I can't let them down!

We made our way past bunch of people and once I saw a vacant Sofa I quickly took the seat beside someone who was reading a magazine, Coordinator's Monthly. Judging by her crossed legs and black and red checkered skirt, she was a girl even if the magazine was covering her face.

Brendan sat beside me, resting his head on the arm rest.

"Hey." I snapped my head towards the girl, to meet her face, the magazine completely lowered and now laying on her lap.

The girl was so beautiful that suddenly I became envious. She had hazel eyes that couldn't look even clearer and her long brown locks were flowing past her shoulders. She was wearing a white blouse underneath a black casual vest. She had on red converse and a white knee sock on her right leg and a short black sock on the other. Her fashion was unique one I've never seen before.

"Hi," I said awkwardly as she put a hand under her chin.

"May Maple?" She guessed as my eyes widened.

"Yeah…uh how did you kn-"

"It's written in here." She pointed towards her magazine to a picture of me and a page full of information. "So you were once rivals with Drew right?"

_Once._ That simple word fell on my heart like a ton of bricks. "Yeah…Once."

She might have noticed the sadness in my voice for she looked at me with sympathy.

"I'm….A Drew Fangirl." I looked at her with outmost horror. One thing that freaked me out were Drew's fangirls, they were creepy and every time I was with Drew then, they start to glare at me and raise a fist. The girl giggled.

"I love Drew and all, but I won't go as far as those who chase him and fight every girl who comes his way." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh….Uh…May I know your name?" I asked, feeling stupid that this girl knew me yet I have no clue on her being. "My name's Neveah Jane Heaven."

Wow, even her name is unique. "Twist the word Heaven around and you got Neveah, you can just call me Ven by the way."

"Why Ven?"

"That's what they call me." She said shrugging as she glanced at Brendan. "So sad though that Drew's gone but anyway…I think someone else has caught my eyes."

She smirked at Brendan, I looked at my companion who fell asleep on the couch. "Poor Brendan."

"So cutie's name is Brendan….I like it." She giggled, what was she talking about? Does she like him? Of course she does! Everyone likes Brendan…..I think…

"Do you happen to know a place we could sleep, you see the pokemon center i-"

"I got ya! I'm living in this town and our house is too big for three people so you're welcome to stay in our house for as long as you like, only in one condition." She smirked. First she interrupts me and then she's giving me a condition…But if it means warm shelter, maybe I can….consider. I laughed inwardly.

"So what's the condition?" I looked at her eyes expecting as she crossed her arms in her rather…_developed_ chest. I looked down at mine…I sighed, I was a little flat-chested but hey, you can still see them…right? Alright change topic.

"You be my partner for the contest!" She smiled at me and absent-mindedly I copied her actions. Perfect! This was a win-win situation. I was finding for somewhere to stay in and a partner. I ot them both on one girl, and I can guess I got myself a brand new friend too!

"Deal!" I giggled and high-fived with the said girl.

"Perfect!" She smiled at me genuinely.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday May, I'll miss you." Those words rang to in my head. _

_I looked around there was Drew, smiling at me…not smirking. He reached out his arms as I ran to him about to tackle him into a hug._

_Wait he was moving away, it seems I wasn't going any nearer. Then I heard laughter. Mad laughter_

"_Hurry up, Drew! I don't have enough time. Or do you want the deal off?" That voice! Those words….It was that so-called old acquaintance. _

_Then a scream. I saw Drew standing on the edge of the cliff with a knife on his chest falling back into the cliff. "Drew!" _

_I ran to him trying desperately to help him….I watched him fall to his doom…_

_I couldn't do anything, I was useless…useless…_

_Useless…_

"Useless…." I felt myself mutter in my sleep, I quickly jolted up to find cold tears running down my cheeks. The nightmare was short…very short but…was there supposed to be a meaning behind it?

I panted and took the blanket off my body and stood up, letting my bold feet touch the cold wooden floor. I opened the door of the room I was staying at. I was staying in at Ven's house and everything in her home is just so gorgeous not to mention antique.

It seemed that almost half of the house was made of solid wood, and everything seemed old and gave that vive of peacefulness. In one word, it was beautiful that no words can describe it…

Well, maybe for me because as much as I hate to admit it, my vocabulary is not that…er… vast.

I walked down the stairs as they ever so slightly creaked at my every step. It felt creepy to walk down here with no one with you. It feels like someone is with me…someone is looking at me and it didn't help that it was so dark too.

"_May…. I'm waiting…." _

"Oh my Gosh!" I freaked out and dashed towards the kitchen and opened the lights.

I swear it was like the wind was whispering at me. Shaking, I took a cold glass and filled it with water. I gulped it in one second, clutching my heart as it felt like anytime soon it will pop out my chest.

I looked over the counter to see the living room nearby, only little of the light from the kitchen reached it. I clutched the glass tightly, and walked over to the living room scanning the place for mysterious things that could even frighten me for life. I quickly turned on the switched and sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV, trying desperately to take my mind of the nightmare and the whispers.

Truthfully I was scared to death, but I don't even know if I could go back to sleep.

I flipped the channels finding nothing interesting. It didn't take long for me to turn it off; nothing good was on probably because it was midnight.

I stood up from the couch ready to return to sleep when I noticed something in the corner of my eyes. I snapped my head towards it and smiled.

There was a rather old piano in the corner of the room near the stairs, I walked over to it and sat down on the seat in front of it. I gently placed my fingers over it and played a familiar tune. It was probably years since I last played the piano, maybe the last time I even touched one was when I was like 9. I opened my mouth as an angelic voice came out of it.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me."_

I gently sang as I professionally played the piano whilst singing.

"_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me _

_Whenever I fall."_

I smiled, I can almost hear my voice and even I was impressed, it has certainly improved.

"_Because you say it best, _

_When you say nothing at all..."_

I looked at the keys smiling at it fondly, I perfectly remember those times where Mom and Dad used to sing this to me and Max. And I perfectly know that this song fits…him.

Ugh! What am I thinking? I'm only hurting myself! Stop it May!

"_May…."_

I fell back and landed on the floor with a thud. Ouch….I sat up and looked around me frantically.

"Wh-who are you? Show yourself…I'm not afraid of you!" I stood on my ground, whatever this creature is I'm so not afraid of it.

Okay…maybe a teensy-bit.

"_I don't take orders from humans."_ That ghostly and oddly familiar voice said. It's not human…that's clear so I should expect the worst.

"What do you want then?" I asked staring at nothing ahead of me.

"_Why should I tell you?" _Okay this whatever is really annoying.

"Then why are you here?" I sighed my fear being replaced by nervousness. _"For you."  
_

That simple statement made my heart jump from fright. I turned around and there was a figure behind me…A ghost, I didn't get a good look at it because as soon as I saw it I dashed towards the stairs.

"Help! Brendan! Ven!" I shouted as I neared the stairs. A hand clumped my mouth and dragged me down.

I felt myself lose consciousness at the sight of a ghostly cold hand covering my mouth.

What did it want from me?

* * *

I opened my eyes…Where am I? I sat up and clutched my head; it felt like somebody fished my brain out of my cranium.

I looked at my surroundings, trees were practically everywhere. And I was lying on the cold grassy ground, it was still dark and I swear I could barely see anything.

Why was I here? What happened?

"_Good, You're awake." _

The ghost. Everything returned now, every single memory.

"I'm going to ask you again. What do you want? Why are you doing this?" I looked at him and my eyes widened…He looked exactly like Drew.

"_I need your help May. But I also need you to listen."_ He said a little desperately. He couldn't be Drew…I just know it.

"What? Do you think that I associate with the dead or something?" I asked at him in disbelief…This is all a dream…No a nightmare is better.

"_Well, you are talking to me right now you know."_ He has a nice point…

"Who are you?" I backed away from him.

"_I'm surprised you don't recognized me May. I thought you promised that you'll never forget me?"_ No…No… this is not Drew!

"You're not Drew! Drew's dead!" I protested and pointed an accusing finger at him. If he was luring me into a trap and thinking Drew was a way to win me over, he's got it all wrong.

"_Well, that would explain that I'm a ghost." _He rolled his eyes and put his hands into his pockets.

"Stop claiming that you're Him!" I warned him. My mom said that demons use beloved ones appearances to win them over. To get their soul.

"_Don't I have the right to claim who I really am?"_ He scowled at me, obviously annoyed.

"Look demon! Stop the disguise I already know your plans!" I revealed waiting for him to laugh maniacally and he did, though just lightly.

"_You think that I'm a demon? Seriously May, you sound stupid saying those words." _He flicked his hair and smirked.

Maybe he was actually Drew! I felt a knot being tied in my throat, no, no more crying! "I don't want you to be Drew." I mumbled.

"_Why?"_ He heard, great….

"Because ghost disappears. I don't want to see Drew disappear two times, the first already hurt so badly. I don't think I can handle a second." I kept my head low. Letting a single tear fall down to the ground.

"_That won't happen if you help me. May, I'm really Drew. You need to believe that."_ He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. His scent, the scent of peppermint and trees. _He_ is Drew, but why is it so hard to believe?

"I…I can't."

"_You're really emotional. You're making it harder than it already is." _He sighed, exasperated. What am I supposed to say?

"_I thought you were the one who wanted me back. Well, I should have already expected this. I mean, you are May, you have the tendency to change your mind that easily."_

Was that an insult? "Well forgive me, if I'm too shocked to see my male rival standing in front of me as a _ghost!_" I glared at his smirking face. Ghost or no ghost he still hasn't changed.

"_Oh I see. Everything hasn't processed in your brain yet hasn't it?"_ He flicked his freaking hair _again._

"Why yo-" I stopped. As he smiled at me. _"Do you believe that I'm Drew now?"_

"No." I smirked inwardly. He scowled and rubbed his temples, _"You are so dense that it's annoying."_

I smiled. "I mean…Yes. Welcome back Drew." It was him…I mean who else can anger me that easily by only using a few insults, a smirk and a hair flick right?

"_Thank goodness your mind was faster today." _He was still very annoying.

"Can I ask a question before you explain everything to me?" I asked looking at the horizon which still had no sun. He nodded for me to continue as we both sat on the ground.

"Shouldn't the sun be peaking through those trees this very moment?" I asked, I mean since I woke up until now, a considerable amount of time should have passed.

"_A trick of mine. I froze time, thus freezing human's actions as well, and that's why when you screamed in that house no one came to help you. It's a spirit magic, you wouldn't understand."_

"Well I understand, not that stupid than you think huh?" I proudly smirked at him as he typically rolled his eyes. "Start explaining now."

He smiled and opened his mouth.

I listened intently to his story but really I don't mind him being a ghost. That way I could keep him to myself. That sounds rather out of character; I'll just forget that ever crossed my mind.

I smiled at him and he smiled back, and then continued with his explanation. I was happy he was here even if his transparent and all.

* * *

Me: Finally finished it! A little short but that'll have to do.

Drew: Why Lazy again?

Me: No dunzo! Because unlike pokemon characters we actually have a life and darn school.

Drew: …..

May: That kind of hurt.

Me: Oh sorry May! I take it back….

May: It's alright.

Drew: …. –glares then walks out.-

May: Drew on the other hand.

Me: great just great! -follows Drew-

May: PWEASE REVIEW!

Well, anyway for those who read this story, I LOVE YOU! For this who read and review my stories, I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH! For those who favorite my story, I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU!

Hahahahah, I love sugar!


	5. Annoyingly Loving

Me: Hey I'm back! Sorry for not updating so long, things came up and blah…you know the rest.

Drew: Yippee she's back why don't we all get together and throw her a happy funeral.

May: Drew stop being so mean!

Drew: Make me.

Me: Oh get a room! And while you're at it, bring extra clothes you'll never know what could happen. –wiggles eyebrows-

-SILENCE-

Me: I do not own anything! Now on with the chapter!

* * *

"I can't believe Ven! Tomorrow is the contest and she's out shopping with Brendan!" May exclaimed throwing her hands out of frustration. Right there and then May preferred contest without partners. Yes she was a sociable person but she found it harder to cooperate with other coordinators that obviously already have their own different styles.

How they were supposed to merge their different techniques and make it work harmoniously? She didn't have the slightest idea.

And with a snickering ghost beside her that was seemingly mocking her every breath, everything was hard to say and harder to be done.

"Would you calm down? Nagging someone who is not present isn't helping you in the slightest if you haven't noticed." Drew smirked as the brunette faced him with a glare that could make you think twice of calling her innocent and sweet.

"Oh shut up!" She huffed and turned away from him, trying her hardest to regain composure and a sane thinking. Then something terrible clicked in her head, almost on the verge of tears she fell on the ground with her knees near her chest.

"I give up! I don't even know what pokemon she has!" She whined. One would think why a professional coordinator would ponder with these things knowing that everything they do on stage came almost naturally, but really with a partner, training was needed more than once a day to create a bond between the two sides.

Training though didn't exist this few moments.

Drew snickered. Typical May. "Just do your best will ya? No one cares if you lose anyway."

May looked at him, fire almost visible in her eyes. How dare he say those things when she was fretting in every way possible? Did he not know how much contest means to her?

Apparently not.

"Can you not see that without unity every effort made will only fall into vain? Why, without teamwork nothing could possibly be done perfectly!" She said adding a dramatic British accent in her tone.

"I highly doubt anyone would see the difference. I mean teamwork or not, you're still terrible." He smirked knowing all too well that once again he successfully won over the brunette's patience.

Here comes the precious three words… "I Hate You."

Unknown to May, Drew would give everything just to change the second word into something sweeter.

Much much sweeter…

"Yeah yeah, I know. Why don't you just show me your pokemon and I'll try to teach you some combinations." Drew growled.

May gasped, Drew teach his combinations and techniques? … Who knew this day would come?

"Who knew this day would actually come?" May laughed at her own joke, she giggled more when she heard Drew growl for the second time. It wasn't everyday that you'd get to irritate Mr. Rose and she treasured it while it lasted.

"Your pokemon." He said dangerously, May looked at him. Glaring eyes, crossed arms and dignified stance….A warning you should not miss.

"alright, alright! Geez. Is patience really that expensive?" She mumbled as she fingered six pokeballs in her fanny pack.

May threw the balls into the air with a red light coming from it. Soon enough six very familiar creatures emerged out of it, all looking at its brown-headed trainer.

The chicken pokemon towered over his small master, Blaziken looked proudly at May who smiled at her first partner. Wartortle sat down besides Munchlax who was sleeping his head off like any good lazy pokemon should. Two pokemon flew in the air, Beautifly danced above scattering golden dust around them.

The other one is Flygon, the big creature roamed the higher skies like its own kingdom not even fazed by the sun rays that were touching its eyes.

And lastly a Roserade stood on the other side of May, handing it two roses a blue one and a red one.

May took it in her hands being careful as to not touch the thorns. "Thanks Roserade!"

She glanced at Drew wondering if they could see or even sense him. He looked at her pokemons or to be clear…_His _pokemon.

"You….you kept them?" Drew uttered never taking his gaze away from Roserade who was sleeping peacefully beside Munchlax.

May giggled and smiled fondly at the figures in front of them. "Of course! Don't say that you actually expected me to release them."

All her pokemon looked at her with awkwardness. Was she talking to them?

May quirked her eyebrow, they really didn't see him? Hear him? What should she say? 'Oh! Sorry if I talked all by myself but ghost Drew is actually with me!'….It even sounded stupid in her mind.

"Uh…you can't see him or hear him can't you?" May gave her pokemon a knowing look. They all shook their heads and looked worriedly at their trainer.

"Rose…Rade." If only May understood her, yet she can't. That sadness in her voice told her everything she needed to hear. It was about Drew, she looked at him. Is she really capable of helping Drew? She shook her head, why was she even thinking about these things?

"There's a combination that Flygon and Roserade were practicing back when I was alive. It goes like th-"

"Drew…How did you die?" The question shot him like an arrow and bullet combined. He slightly paled and his grip tightened yet he faced her with a smile.

"I…I sorta…fell." He said lamely, professionally masking his anxiety behind his little masquerade. No matter how good he was in acting May saw the lie in his eyes like how someone could see through clear glass.

She looked at him skeptically that was not the answer she wanted. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth…do you want me to lie?" Drew narrowed his eyes, is it him or has May gotten a lot sharper?

"No, but seeing as you're already doing it I guess I have no choice!" She rolled her eyes, feeling as though answers were hard to get these days.

"Look, I just fell…The end."

"And who was with you? An old acquaintance? If so, why didn't he help you when you fell? Last time I checked the one who found you was a country girl and not any man!" May said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Drew looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?"

"Because I want to!" May shouted clenching her fist tightly. Her pokemon were long asleep not even hearing the slightest of their argument.

Drew shook his head, not willing to give his answers. He concentrated and unexpectedly disappeared.

"AH! Stupid stupid powers! How can he cowardly run away in a middle of a _peaceful _conversation!" May screamed and fell back on the grass.

When did life started to get so complicated that it gave her a headache. She groaned and closed her eyes. Unknown to May someone was watching her in a far away distance.

"What the- Who was May talking to?" Hazel eyes gazed over at the camera she was holding. On the screen was May facing right and shouting at nothing.

She shrugged and threw her brown locks over her shoulders. "Ven doesn't care anyway." Ven addressed herself and walked away forgetting the whole creepy scenario

* * *

Being a spirit was fun especially when one has powers that control certain things but sometimes she just wished she had the strength to go down on earth instead of staying in this white nowhere. There was nothing to do than guard her friend, Drew in that small pond like mirror. She was his guardian after all, but still, living here made her remember every painful thing that happened to her when all she wanted to do was forget.

One must never forget…that every spirit became a spirit because they themselves have their own story to tell. And one should expect the drama and angst to be its genre.

She sighed as a disturbing tone passed her; it was a sign that someone was going to visit her. _Yippee_ more explaining.

Nicole looked towards the light that suddenly appeared in front of her. Somehow she knew what was going to happen.

Drew appeared a few meters away from her, eyes closed and lips in a straight line. "So what's up?"

Drew growled giving Nic the answer she needed. "Problem?" OK so maybe not the exact answer.

"Yeah…" He scowled and sat on the white ground.

"Why did you come here?"

"I just want to ask where I'll find the next stone."

She pondered a bit before shrugging. "Well…I don't exactly know where it is but there's a riddle given for a clue."

Drew nodded riddles where easy for him considering he took interest in them when he was young.

"_In the darkness of the night,_

_Where a Soul can give a fright,_

_Everywhere there lurks danger,_

_Where faith and trust can be discovered."_

Drew arched an eyebrow, he learned another lesson today… Not every riddle is supposedly easy.

"Thanks that clue was really helpful." He rolled his eyes sarcasm, dripping from his voice. Well at least he had an idea that the next stone, unfortunately was harder to get than the first one. The riddle sounded so mysterious and frightening, not that he was afraid in any way, though he had to admit it made an unpleasant shudder ran down his spines.

The spirit shook her head; couldn't Drew just be grateful he even had a clue? "Just a warning…you should tell May to trust no one but you. Because you might not know but this stone's guardian can swallow her whole."

"You're supposed to help not make it anymore confusing."

"Don't blame me. Anyway what's wrong when you came here, you didn't actually look all problem-free…" Drew looked at her and sighed, he came here to escape the problem at hand he didn't expect the topic to reach even here.

"Nah…just an argument."

"You know, even if you don't actually admit anything I get the feeling you love this rival." She smirked at the sight of Drew turning crimson.

"Screw love." He replied. Nicole sighed, _Yes screw love._ Drew frowned as he saw her lay down on the ground. Was there something he didn't know?

"Yeah…love is annoying isn't it?" She whispered as Drew gave her a confused glance, apparently something happened in the past.

Then something hit him. "I've been meaning to ask you this but why did you trap yourself in the necklace with your ex-fiance?"

She sniffed and it was pretty clear that she was making an effort to not cry. "Because I can't live without him…Stupid, I know but even though he is evil, Jake was utterly in love with me and…and being a weak female…I can't help but fall for him too…I didn't expect this, I didn't expect him to disappear all of the sudden." Her voice was weak and her hair was covering half of her face.

Drew remained silent. Wasn't love the greatest feeling in the world? The most superior of them all? Then why…why did it kept on hurting people, souls and…spirits?

"So Drew….while you have the chance why don't you try and make a move?" She raised her head and gave him a teary smile. Drew fell back and groaned; trust Nic to ruin the mood.

"When did the topic return to me?" He growled annoyed by the fact that everyone kept on mingling about his…_emotions._ Solidad, Harley and Nic…they were all the same, they kept on bothering him about these things.

"Come on Drew…You're feelings for the girl is so obvious." She giggled, what girl didn't love a good romance once in a while? Even if the girl is a spirit.

"No…I don't even know if I'll succeed with this so-called mission. And if I don't I have to disappear from the face of the earth and heavens! Not even in hell will I be found." He reminded her, so what if he did successfully confessed to May? If he didn't do this accordingly he'll be gone.

"Well you should try! You know…you could be wasting a chance, if you do disappear well at least she knew your feelings…" Nic looked at him almost desperately.

"Why do you care?" He looked at her with an annoyed expression. She didn't even know May personally and here she is playing all Cupid.

"Because…well….I honestly don't know." She shrugged as Drew groaned for almost the hundredth time that day.

"Point your arrows the other way, Cupid." He murmured sarcastically and Nic scoffed.

"Sorry my arms are pretty stiff." She said with the same humor in them.

"Great just great." Drew mumbled, Care to remind him why life was so complicated?

* * *

Me: Ok…so yeah sorta fillerish but it gives the other characters a little more background!

Drew: Meh no one cares.

Me: shut up will ya?

May: PWEASE REVIEW!

Me: Thank you!


	6. Ghost or No Ghost!

Me: Update! Hahaha! I'm uploading this chapter in the day before my exams, so forgive me if it seems a bit rushed.

Drew: Just get on with the story...

May: Why are you always so cranky?

Me: Maybe his boxers are to tight...

Drew: Don't you feel awkward saying that? Seeing as your a girl...

Me: ...No...No i don't.

May: Shi-chan does not own anything.

Me: Don't rub it in will ya? Now on with the storeh!

* * *

May sat nervously at one of the bench in the contest hall beside Ven who oddly looked confident. She shouldn't be considering they only had two hours of training and frankly for our brunette that wasn't enough. Today was the day of the much awaited Contest. Cheers were heard in the stadium as MC Millian announced the Judges and the following rules of the contest world.

May though didn't care she was too worked up to even give a glance.

"Well, better see our competitors. They all look weak though." Ven rolled her eyes and eased her way through the clouds leaving May alone with only a ghost as a companion.

"Wow, she's confident for a newbie." Drew scoffed and looked at May who still had that vulnerable look in her features.

Drew sighed, May was competing in contest for how many years already? Five years, yet she still bumps into these nervous breakdowns. You'd think she's used to it by now. By now everyone started to crowd in the entrance of the contest hall, leaving her alone.

"Dr-drew you're so lucky yo-you aren't competing. May-maybe I should just back down…I can't…I-"

"I'am competing." Drew interrupted as May glared at him. What? Competing? That was just impossible for a ghost, Honestly she thought before he could finish his appeals everyone would have already passed out from fear.

"Wh-what? Do you really think this is the right time to fool around?" Frustrated, she began to pace around the room as other coordinators were being called.

Drew shook his head with a deep chuckle. "Honestly, I think it is the best time to fool with your gullible mind."

May opened her mouth only to let another voice beat her. "May goodluck!" A distant shout came to her ears, May turned around only to be greeted by those familiar ruby eyes.

"Brendan! Thanks!" She ran over to him and gave him one of those friendly hugs.

"So where's Ven, I heard you didn't get enough practice." Brendan turned his head searching for the other brunette.

May glanced towards her grasshead companion who looked at him with a tint of jealousy in his eyes, she shrugged it off as she looked at Brendan.

"Yeah I know, sometimes I wonder if she's serious about this." She whined as Brendan gave her a sympathetic look.

"She is, Ven's just easily distracted." He patted her on the head like a small child.

"Oh so now you're siding with her? And here I thought you were my friend." May pouted childishly, obviously playing with his childhood friend. Brendan laughed and hugged her which May returned. They were both laughing like idiots while others were performing their routines.

What's a romantic scene without background music right? Luckily they had a ghost for background and his groans as the music.

"That was great! Now for our next coordinators, May and Ven!" Millian spoke through her microphone. May's head perked up and saw Ven motioning her to start moving; she happily obliged and followed her in the contest hall.

Drew smirked, who had the right to keep him away from contest? He had his ways of participating and not even his crush could stop him, no one can.

He followed them as they both stood on the stage. May looked at Drew her eyes widening, 'What are you doing here?' She mouthed carefully as to not let the hundreds of people see.

They were loud cheers from the citizens of Freloma town, the stage was covered with flowers and everything seemed to be calmed.

"I'm competing in the contest. What do you think I'm doing?" He smirked evilly, that mischivieous glint visible in his emerald eyes. May tilted her head to the side, what the hell was Drew up to? She frowned, whatever it was his smirk proved it to be no-good.

"Dewgong let's sparkle and shine!" Ven shouted, waking May from her thoughts. Ven threw the pokeball, a red light emerging from it, the seal pokemon Dewgong appeared in front of their eyes. The pokemon's skin shone when the light touched it. May smiled, Ven did a great job taking care of her pokemon.

May fingered her pokeball and threw Drew a glance who just stood quietly beside her, still smirking.

"Roserade take the stage!" May sent the pokeball in the air. The Rose pokemon exited the small capsule, smirking confidently like it's past coordinator. She glided through the air before landing on the ground with her bouquets raised.

"Perfect." May heard Drew muttered as he ran towards Roserade and stopped when he was beside the pokemon. He turned around and winked at the bewildered May before closing his eyes and disappearing.

In his place appeared a blue mist that entered the rose pokemon. "What the he-"

Ven looked at May and arched an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

May turned her attention towards Ven and sheepishly nodded. "Ye-yeah…."

May looked at Roserade who turned around to face her. The pokemon smirked and flicked an imaginary hair, May's eyes widened. The stupid ghost entered her pokemon.

"Let's start May!" Ven shouted and pointed her hand towards the two waiting pokemon. May nodded, no ghost can make her lose her concentration. No way, she won't let it.

"Dewgong, Water Pulse!" Ven said calmly as her Dewgong spun and a huge wave appeared in front of it. May nodded to herself; hopefully Drew won't act on his own accord.

"Dr- Roserade, St-stun spore!" May recovered, good thing she was paying attention to her words or else she would've said Drew. Right now, she really didn't want any suspicions.

Drew nodded as he controlled Roserade's body. Who knew it was so hard to be a pokemon? All small and tiny, Drew spun around on Roserade's tiny feets and let the orange dust come out of the roses and towards the wave a few meters away from him.

The stun spore merged with the water making it orange in color and made it shine with the sun rays. Ven smirked this was her idea and it was a good feeling it was working like how she planned.

"Petal dance now!" May pointed her finger towards the wave, the excitement of coordinating running through her veins.

Drew twirled Roserade's roses towards the wave as pink petals erupted from both of her arms. The roses collided with the wave as the water spun around making it look like a tornado but made out of H2O.

Ven smirked, this was her cue. "Dewgong, icy wind!"

Dewgong let out a cold wind out of its mouth, freezing the tunnel of water. The final appearance was amazing. The orange tornado with petals now glittered, frozen and cold.

There was silence. "Th-that…that was amazing!" Millian cheered and the crowd found it the right time to applause.

Drew smirked. '_They did a great job_'

May and Ven held each others hand and bowed. Both returned their pokemon as they faced the judges they knew so well.

"The teamwork between you two is unexplainable! You two made a masterpiece by only using four moves, and that I must say is amazing!" Mr. Contesta praised as he gave them a warming smile.

May sweatdropped. And to think yesterday she was fretting like crazy because of that simple word, _Teamwork_.

"Utterly Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo exclaimed nodding at both of them.

"Your pokemon are very healthy and every attack was done perfectly!" Nurse Joy grinned at them as the duo bowed and exited the stage towards the waiting room.

May sat on the bench and released Roserade. She appeared in front of the brunette and smirked, May nodded. Yup Drew was still in there.

"Thanks." May looked up to see Ven standing in front of her. "For what?"

"Well, for considering my routine. Even if I'm still a newbie." Ven shyly said, she, like Drew really wasn't good with gushy moments.

"Everyone deserves their opinions to be heard. It's no biggie!" May smiled at her innocently.

Ven sat down on the bench beside her and crossed her legs. May looked at Drew who sat quietly beside her in Roserade's form.

"I…I have to admit…You were great out there!" May said even if she knew that she just helped his ego grow like a puddle in the rain. Drew smirked and bowed, humor visible in his every movement.

"Yeah…Drew sure raised you well Roserade. You know, I can't help but think that May doesn't deserve ya." Ven said towards the pokemon then yawned and inspected her nails. Acting like the thing she just said wasn't an offending a statement towards a trainer.

May bowed her head. Ven sure knew how to bring someone down.

Drew glared at her, if there was someone on this freaking world that can tease and insult May….It was only him. Well except for Max that is but that's beside the point.

"Rose…" He said grudgingly but Ven didn't hear him or didn't bother to care, May though patted his head or more of Roserade's head catching onto his warning tone.

"Now let's see who got in the second round and who they will face!" Mc Millian said stealing the attention of everyone at witness. May and Ven's face first appeared in the screen earning a squeal from the brunette and a smirk from the other one.

They looked at the screen as they were partnered with different people. They were going to battle with twins and when May looked at the side she saw both of their next competitors.

The two redheads looked at them with determination. The first one had waist length red hair that was a darker shade than the other; she was simply wearing short shorts and a white t-shirt with her hair in a firm ponytail. She winked at them and send a thumb in their way.

The other one hand shoulder length hair that was clip to the sides, she was wearing a red skirt and pink shirt she gave them a peace sign and chatted with her sister.

"Huh, I won't let them win…Of course not." May heard Ven scoff. How can she be so rude to those who were so friendly and obviously just wanted fun and not competition?

Unfortunately she did not know.

* * *

May smiled as she stood on the other side of the battle field, this was the final round. Luckily they made it through the first battle and must she say, the twins were difficult to handle. But of course May and Ven's determination got through and won with Roserade's solarbeam.

She learned the twins name, Mitchy and Drea. Mitchy being the one wearing the shorts and Drea, the skirt.

May finally got her first rivals, and maybe she'll get another one with this match…The final match.

After a battle with a few teams in this contest it was time to determine the owner of the Freloma ribbon and May was more than determined to claim it.

They're opponents were a girl and a boy. The girl had orange hair that was in curls and tied to the side, the boy had spiky auburn hair that matched with his complexion.

"Dewgong let's sparkle and shine!" Ven threw her pokeball obviously more pumped than the beginning of the contest. May was impressed with her, it was her first contest after all yet she wasn't nervous or anxious well that's what May saw anyway. Ven was just plain confident.

"Roserade take the stage!" May twirled on her foot and sent her pokeball flying. Roserade came out still beautiful and convincing, May knew better though. That Drew smirk was so recognizable anywhere…To her that is.

"Milotic come on out!" The girl, Mel, said as one of the most beautiful pokemon came out of her pokeball with grace and beauty on its tail.

"Venasaur!" Bryan the boy calmly called letting the grass pokemon come out of its own shell. May slightly paled with fear, she was against two big and powerful pokemon…She just hoped the trainers weren't as good as they seemed.

"No more hesitations! Milotic twister!" Mel started rather early.

A whirlpool of water came out from the pokemon's tail and came shooting towards them. "Dewgong Ice beam it."

The ice beam from Dewgong froze the twister as it nearly hit them. The opponents' points decreased by two.

"Now Venasaur!" Bryan called and out of nowhere, a hyper beam entered the frozen twister that looked like a tunnel. It melted it as it passed and it hit Dewgong right on the spot.

May and Ven lost a big amount of points for this. "Roserade Petal Dance!"

Drew growled but complied, seriously he thought this was the wrong time to use petal dance.

"Venasaur earthquake!"

Before the attack could hit them, the ground shook making Drew lose his balance and end up pointing his arms the other direction.

"May! Stop being so stupid!" Ven hissed towards her and May glared. "Why don't you try and help?"

"Dewgong bubblebeam!"

"Roserade solarbeam!"

The two attacks merged making the bubbles glow yellow and hitting the two pokemons in half a second.

"Everyone this has been an exciting battle so far but still our two brunettes seems to be losing can they come back?"

May nodded, of course they can! "Frenzy plant Venasaur!"

"Ven freeze the vines!" Ven nodded and ordered so, before the vines could reach them they froze and remained in place.

May had a pretty good combination under her sleeves. "Now Roserade Magical Leaf towards the icicles!"

The leaves hid the icicles passing them to the other one and quickening their speed. "What are you guys up to?" She heard Mel mumble as they waited for their plan.

Ven smirked, she had finally followed on. "Dewgong psychic!" She ordered and the leaves now hit the two opponents with so much great force it sent them back. The two lost points making Ven and May carry the lead.

"Venasaur Solarbeam!" Bryan yelled and losing his calm.

"Milotic Dragon pulse!"

"Dewgong protect!"

"Roserade Magical Leaf!"

The attacks were thrown as Dewgong protected itself but…Roserade/Drew just stood not moving and not complying with May's wishes. He took the attacks head on, as he fell to the ground on his knees taking all the pain.

May's eyes widened as the image of Roserade changed into Drew in her mind. "Drew! What are you doing?" May shouted and as soon as she realized what she had called him, she gasped.

Everyone's eyes were at her and she smiled sheepishly, finding an excuse to her slip-up. "I-I ni-nick-named her D-drew be-b-because we all miss Drew right?" She stuttered and everyone let it pass, but others remained suspicious.

Drew smirked leave it to May to burst his secret. He bit his lip now draining the power from the attacks giving him more than what he expected. "Roserade stop and listen!"

"May! What's wrong with your Roserade? You're ruining our chances of wining!" Ven shouted at May clearly annoyed at their lowering points.

"Hey! I didn't train her since she was little! You'd expect her to go rebel because her original master is gone!" May spat back forgetting all about the battle.

"Well, clearly you're the bad influence here! She wasn't like that then!" Ven growled as the audience looked at them, bewildered.

Drew rolled his eyes; it was clearly not the time to argue. Soon enough he broke through the attacks, this was a combination he was supposed to use for this grand festival but seeing as though everyone that'll see him will eventually passed out…maybe he'd use it to help May instead.

He stood strong as the argument continued on. He looked at the opponents who were smirking readying for another attack. "Let's finish this off Bryan."

"Gladly Mel." _Not today suckers..._

"Look! We could've have practiced more if you weren't so busy in shopping with Brendan!" May shouted as Drew rolled his eyes. May was clearly pissed with the girl, she was serious about this after all while Ven seemed like playing. She was going to be May's downfall, which was now nailed in the brunette's mind.

"Hey how did I get caught up in there?" The ruby eyed Brendan said in the stands.

"Milotic Twister!"

"Venasaur Solarbeam!"

Drew looked at Dewgong, _Lift me up in the air using bubble beam._, He ordered and Dewgong nodded.

Drew shot up in the air easily considering that Roserade was pretty light, now he was a little more exposed to the sun.

Dewgong dodged the incoming attacks as the crowd gasped at the pokemon who were moving in their own accordance. Drew readied for solarbeam, charging up all the solar energy he could get adding up the power he absorbed a little earlier from the dragon pulse and solarbeam.

"Roserade!" He shouted as he let the unimaginable blast of power exit his body, the whole contest hall shined and non can see anything from the light the solarbeam gave.

May covered her eyes…Could this be something Drew would use against her in the grand festival? Of course it was…And if he did she would be a goner.

Then it slowly darkened revealing a exhausted Roserade and a gaping audience. Across the battle field laid the two unconscious figures of the opposing team's pokemons.

Ven blinked then growled but not successfully removed the amazed compliments in her mind.

"Your stupid pokemon outshone me…This was supposed to be my first contest where I would be praised! But no I just humiliated myself in front of the public because of you!" Ven shrieked and pointed at May. Anger visible in her eyes.

"I…I'll never make a name in the contest world…You…you ruined the reputation that I never had and never will gain….You crushed my potential…my dreams…" Ven's head was bowed as her bangs covered her eyes. Sadness was heard in her every word, in every shake her body made.

"It…It isn't my fault!" May countered, was she blaming this all on her? It was Drew's fault! He wasn't supposed to participate in the contest but he did! She let him yes, but only as a pokemon and he should have done what any good creature would have. If he didn't like the idea of her ordering him around then he shouldn't have applied for the job…No one asked him too.

Ven returned Dewgong who looked at his trainer with sadness in his eyes. Ven abruptly raised her head and looked at May angrily. "New flash one-oh-one…Your pokemon."

Her last words rang through her ear as she spun on her heel and walked away leaving May in the silence of the hall. Mc Millian coughed.

"We-well, it looks like Ven and May are the winners of today's contest! Would they please go to the stage and received the ribbons?" Millian cracked the ice and looked at May as the judges made their way towards the higher stage.

May walked slowly to claim her prize that she really didn't deserve.

She came face to face with a disappointed Contesta. "I'm not happy with you and your partners misunderstanding, but since it was _your_ pokemon who won the contest…They are the ones who deserved it. I really do hope that you'd improve next time May…" He shook his head and handed her the two ribbons, in which she took with shaking hands.

She really didn't deserve this…Drew did…She didn't want any ribbon when she had to lose a friend to eventually gain it….

* * *

Me: Done! I'll try to updated soon everyone!

Drew: Please rot in a hole...

Me: Screw you Drew..Screw you!

May: Review Please!

Me: Thank you!

All three: -bow-


	7. Personality Change

Me: Hi everyone! I have once again updated FY (Forever Yours!)

Drew: And you expect us to be happy?

Me: Shut up or I'll kill you.

May: Don't you think that's a little harsh.

Me: -slyly smiles- ~Someone's protecting their boyfriend~

May: I'am not!

Me: Oh, Sorry. I don't quite recall that I'm referring to you. Why is it that you're affected?

May:...

Me: Oooh! You like Drew!

Drew: On with the chapter people!

Me: You just want to escape from the teasing...

* * *

May's POV

I walked inside the room I'm staying at the pokemon center; honestly I had no guts to come marching inside Ven's house and sleep there after….what happened. Besides the pokemon center was much nearer and I was exhausted and completely wasted.

I felt the tears in my eyes when I remembered what happened an hour ago. The humiliation, the argument….I hate myself…I hate myself for being so short-tempered, I shouldn't have snapped at Ven when she was yelling at me. Yes, her words were very painful, to say the least. But… it was her first contest and I could imagine that all she wanted to happen was win.

Wait…Why am I blaming myself? Even if she wanted to win she shouldn't have acted like that! I wanted to win too but I didn't bring my friends down on the dumps!

"Augh! That was so….ARGH!" I deepened my head into the pillow making it my own sanctuary. There was that feeling in the bottom of my stomach that made me flush beet red every time the contest came to mind.

Stop it May! It's not your fault, Not Ven's fault but Drew's! Yes, I'll just blame Drew…Actually I don't have to because it really is his fault!

I growled, what does a brunette have to do to get rid of these stupid thoughts?

"I hate him!" I shrieked as I threw my pillow/sanctuary and harshly introduced it to my dear friend, the wall.

"I see you're talking to yourself again, huh May?" That mocking tone entered my ears…Now is not the time for this, I'm furious enough when _he _was not here and now I don't even know if the anger is over the top or a _hundred feet below the ground._

"Did you have fun disobeying my orders as a pokemon?" I turned my head towards him and glared at the ghostly figure just a meter away from me.

"Did you have fun humiliating me? Did you entertain yourself when I made a fool out of myself? Did you enjoy our argument? Did yo-"

"How am I supposed to answer your questions if you're nagging me like the pitter-patter of the rain?" Drew rolled his eyes which made my blood boil to the highest degree.

I clenched my fists and stood up feeling the need to yell at him but decided against it. "To tell you the truth, it was hard being a pokemon, trying to get all that power to create an attack…I'd rather be human, thank you." I could feel his eyes in me and I know he knew I was NOT happy.

"Someone's cranky." Drew insinuated as he leaned on the doorway.

"And someone needs to shut up!" I silenced him and it worked only problem was, it didn't take the smirk out of his face. I breathed in readying myself for the question of the century.

"Why?" I managed to squeak out and looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What kind of question is that?"

"You know what I mean." I looked at him warningly, he should know the right time for everything.

"Honestly I don't." He said nonchalantly as he flicked his hair and looked at me expectantly. Was he making a fool out of me? _Again?_

"Why didn't you listen to me Drew?"

"You were losing out there; I can't just stand and watch." He reasoned.

"But you were a pokemon Drew! That's what you were supposed to do!" I spat venomously.

"No. I'm a human. I'm so tired of not being able to do what I want. It feels like being in this figure, I'm trapped. All I wanted was to help you and for once feel what I felt when entering contests." He said and suddenly that glint of pressure and stress appeared in his eyes but it went away as soon as it came. He put on a straight face and looked at me expecting a word to leave my mouth. Unknown to me there was something I'm going to do that I will regret more than I would expect.

"You know why you can't do the things you did then? Because you're already Dead Drew! Dead!" The words ran down my tongue like fire on gas. I put my hand on my lips and gasped, I could not believe I just said that. Drew's eyes were widened but his mouth in a thin line, and then he blinked. He shook his head, his bangs covering his eyes making his face slightly darker.

"Yeah, I…I' am dead. I'm damn dead, and you know what this damn dead ghost is doing? He's trying to help his damn rival. Imagine how much damn trouble that can be?" He spat coldly and glared at me and I countered it with one of my one.

"No one asked you to help me. _I'm_ the one who's supposed to help you." I said, it was true. I was his strength after all since I was wearing the necklace and wished him back to life. Somehow…I was starting to regret it.

"Problem is you aren't helping me May, you're only making it harder than it already is." He looked away avoiding my gaze, what did he mean? _I_ was making it harder? He was the one who continued on acting like he was the king, and _I_ was the problem? I scoffed.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're my friend." His words struck me. Suddenly guilt started to build up in my stomach, yet I wasn't going to give in I didn't do anything wrong after all.

"Helping me isn't worth it if I had to lose a friend." I glared at him and he looked at me, bewildered.

He scoffed and turned his head to the other direction. "Who exactly? Me or Ven?"

"Ven's a friend…but I think you're not." Rage blinded my words, anger swallowed me whole. I didn't know what I was saying anymore; all that was running in my mind was how much I hated the contest and what Drew did.

Unfortunately, anger also blinded me from seeing the hurt in Drew's features. "Well then, who knew the truth would come out this early?" He chuckled bitterly as he looked at me with darkened eyes.

"Have fun with the friend you only met three days ago. I see you find her more worthy than someone who actually cared for your well-being and reputation." His tone dripped with sarcasm and every single letter hit me in the heart.

I'm so confused. Everything was a blur, who…who was I supposed to trust?

"Just leave me alone…please." I clutched my head, frustration creeping through my skull.

"As you wish." His voice slightly cracked, which surprised me to a great extent. I snapped my head up to look at him but Drew was no longer there.

I fell back on the bed and groaned. "What have I done?"

As soon as the words left my mouth something hot touched the skin below my neck. I jolted up as I felt it slowly burn my skin, I looked at the source of heat and saw the locket glowing, I held it by the chain and distanced it from my skin.

Wh-what happened? Why have I chosen Ven…over Drew? All I wanted was to be good friends with the girl…I didn't want this.

* * *

This was one of those sleeps that really got you going. I could hear myself slightly snoring but I really don't know how I did it. A cold hand suddenly touched my belly but I was too sleepy to even bother. Then it started to move and move and move, a tingling sensation entering my body and urging my body to sit up and….laugh.

"St-stop ti-tick-ling me! Hahahah!" I laughed and looked at the culprit who ruined my beauty sleep. Brendan. He was smiling and laughing at me probably because of my hair that looked like a den for a tornado.

I started to laugh with him but the things that happened yesterday still etched in my mind. Hopefully everything would be better today.

"Come on bedhead, Start fixing and will go to the next town this noon. There's some ramen in the cafeteria, I asked Nurse Joy to make." By the mention of the food, my whole face lit up.

I stood up on the bed and hugged Brendan. "How did you get in here? And weren't you supposed to be with Ven?"

Brendan pulled apart and shrugged. "I woke up early and she wasn't there, so I came to visit my favorite brunette."

He pinched my cheek and I laughed. Brendan always made the bad things fly away, he was like the big brother I never had. He always looked out for me and cared for me, much like a father but more like a brother.

Confusing…I know.

I stood up and picked my clothes on the side of the small couch in the room. "I'm going, May-May!"

He called out as he stepped out of the room and locking the door.

I started to get ready, took a cold shower since it was the middle of April. I wore my clothes and brushed my hair, I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. A beauty of a 15 year-old brunette looked at me all smiling and happy, but her eyes…They were empty. And I realized that _my_ eyes were empty.

I shook the thought away, all will be better. I ran outside my room and into the cafeteria where I saw Brendan with the Tradier twins, Mitchy and Drea.

I walked towards them not bothering to run even if they were in a considerable distance. "Hey guys, do you know the meaning of crazy?" A girl said.

I overheard one girl in one of the tables say, "Oh I know! It means May!" They both laughed rudely but I ignored them as I passed, they weren't talking about me. Of course not, I mean I don't even know who they are.

"What happens when a coordinator talks to herself?" One boy asked one of the girls that laughed and they giggled at him.

"What?" The other girl giggled seductively, I stopped and looked at them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let's welcome the crazy coordinator!" The boy with blue spiky hair pointed at me and acted like the MC of a contest. Wh-why were they calling me crazy?

The girl with pink hair looked at me with mock-horror, "Oh no she's looking at me! I'm gonna get her germs!" She squealed and their group of friends laughed. I could feel the tears sting my eyes but I wasn't going to cry in front of them.

Then a flash of lightning passed by me and stopped in front of me. It was Mitchy, wow she must have run pretty fast. Her head was bowed her bangs slightly covering her eyes, she was panting and her fists were clenched.

"What. Did. You. Say. About. My. Friend." She said in a dangerous tone, pausing in every word giving the look of suspense in the two girls and their pose.

They all shared a look of nervousness, giving each other anxious glances. "Oh look, she brought one her crazy friends." The other boy in their group said but with a hint of fear in his tone.

I bowed my head, they were insinuating me. But…why?

I saw Mitchy raise her head and I could literally see smoke coming out of her ears and steam evaporating from her head. "You're gonna pay…." She hissed silently but still enough for them to hear. "BIG TIME!" She shrieked and attacked them. The group of idiots stood up from their chairs and ran as the furious Mitchy chased them all around the center.

"Mitchy stop scaring people!" Drea then appeared beside me, frightening me to death. She scolded Mitchy but the outraged girl didn't seem to hear.

A hand touched my shoulder making me turn to the owner, Brendan smiled at me. "Don't listen to them. It's not worth it."

I nodded, but why were they saying all those things in the first place. I looked at everyone in the cafeteria, some looked at me with distaste, and others with sympathy and pity while the remaining had the look of ridicule. What's happening?

"And don't come back! You Imbeciles!" The redhead threw the trashcan at the scurrying meanies before stomping towards us; she stopped when she reached our doorstep (in front of me). She growled, her head bowed. Then she raised her head and gave a thumb up while panting.

"They were so easy!" She grinned and acted like nothing just happened.

Drea shook her head while chuckling. "Mitch! What did I tell you about attacking people like that?" Drea said as Mitchy pouted, kinda reminded me of a mother scolding her four year old child.

"Bu-but Drea! They were mean, insulted May and called me _CRAZY!_" Mitchy's left eye slightly twitched and I can't help but smile, she was so childish and violent almost like me and Misty combined.

"I' am not crazy!" She growled and Drea sweatdropped.

"That's the understatement of the year." The matured redhead whispered to me making me giggle. Though there were still questions I want to be answered, …I need my ramen! We all sat down on the table Brendan abandoned when the fight ensued, he gave me a bowl of hot ramen and I ate it with delight. Yet no good ramen can make me forget the hurtful words of the Freloma citizens, yeah their town was nice but its inhabitants are less than kind.

I believe that not all of them are this mean…

I teared my gaze away from the ramen and into the three figures of whom I considered as friend. They helped me but if Drew were here…what could he have done? Wait! I don't even know if he's really my friend…He's just an old rival that turned to a ghost and needed my help….That thought….didn't really feel pleasing.

"Why…why did they say those things to me? And…why were they looking at me like that?" I blurted out; Brendan who was sipping his ramen nearly spitted it out. Drea just looked down sadly while Mitchy sat straight, expression emotionless except for the comical fire in her eyes.

Mitchy handed me a piece of paper. I took it shakily in my hands and looked at it, my eyes widened and my blood ran cold. It was a flyer and on it was my picture yelling at nothing. It must have been one of those times where I was fighting with Drew, of course Drew wasn't going to be seen in the camera. He was a ghost.

If that wasn't worst enough on top of the picture were the words that hurt the most…_ 'Crazy Coordinator'_

So that was why they were laughing at me. I looked at Brendan my eyes resembled what I felt…Completely betrayed, helpless, _vulnerable_.

"Wh-who did this?" I asked as my blood started to boil. Who had the right to ruin my reputation in Rousse? Looks like I found myself a new Harley. Wait…maybe it is Harley.

"Is it Harley?" I asked them, Brendan tilted his head to the side and the twins just looked at me.

"Harley?" Brendan asked and I nodded. Yeah I forgot they didn't know who he was.

"Oh you mean that retard in the cacturne suit? You know him? Wow, you have no idea how much I pity you." Mitchy said taking a huge bite out of her burger,woah, she almost eats like me.

I nodded at her words. "Mitch…don't say those things about people." Drea shook her head and Mitchy quickly gulped her food.

"I have to be honest Drea." Drea sighed as she looked at her twin who was sipping her soda like there was no tomorrow.

"Unfortunately, it isn't Harley, May." Mitchy added and I raised an eyebrow. If it wasn't Harley then who hated me so much to do this?

Then the door of the Cafeteria slammed open, walking in was Ven carrying a stack of papers and giving everyone she came across with. I stood up my blood boiling like an egg in a fry pan.

Traitor. I marched towards her the words of venom on the tip of my tongue. "Here, you should know something about your favorite '_coordinator_'" She sarcastically said as she handed one of the flyers to the passer-by. She was smiling beautifully but I could easily see through it. She was fake like a Barbie doll made from China.

Ven then noticed me marching towards her, our eyes met and I could swear I saw malice in her eyes. Stupid Barbie Doll. I could hear Brendan shouting at me to calm down, Mitchy was cheering me on and even encouraging me to maul the girl with a tractor. Drea was scolding her sister for using inappropriate words but I didn't care all that matters now was the hatred radiating from me.

"What is your problem?" I asked her as she smirked at me and twirled her brown locks.

"Problem? I have no problem. You though….that's another story. Have you taken drugs my dear? Because you've rather become…delusional." Ven said with that disgusting tone in her voice, she held out one of the papers that showed that annoying picture of me just to prove that I was delusional as she calls. It's just a nicer way of calling me crazy, but she shouldn't be kind really. It doesn't suit her.

"I'm not taking drugs, Bitc-"

"May!" Brendan warned me as I was going to say something indecent for a lady such as myself.

"Tsk. Tsk. Where did that innocent coordinator go? Sigh…people do change, one day you'd fine them laughing with their pokemon and the other you'd fine them swearing loudly at you." She laughed bitterly like one of those girls in the movies about high school life.

"Why are you doing this?" I looked at her sick that I was even speaking to her and wasting my time.

She narrowed her eyes at me, smirk fading. "Easy. Humiliation, you humiliate me, I do the same to you. As my mother always say, don't do to others what you don't want others to do unto you."

"You think I wasn't embarrassed myself, setting my ego aside I'm a famous coordinator and just because of some amateur mistake, my name is probably ruined throughout Rousse. And you? You're only a newbie, do a simple wrong move and _no one_ would care." I said harshly, I can't believe that just came out of my mouth.

Ven glared at me probably affected by my logic. "Well then I didn't know you were already punished, just take this as Bonus." She shoved one of the flyers roughly in my chest, she spun around on her heel and raised her chin. What a drama queen.

"And May? You and Brendan better not be late this noon, we're leaving for the next town. I would have quit being your partner but since that wasn't allowed I'm stuck with you. If you don't mind wear a suit, will ya? You're germs may get on me." I could just hear the smirk in her words; I grabbed the nearest object around me, which just happened to be a brush, and attempted to throw it at the head of the strutting Medusa.

A hand grasped my wrist before I could actually throw it…what a waste. I looked behind me to see Brendan shook his head, always have to be a good girl I see. I sighed.

"BAKASARU!" A _very very _loud scream echoed throughout the whole center, what the-

"OUCH! Get your stupid mouth away from my wrist you dog!" I heard Ven scream, my head quickly snapped at her direction and nearly laughed when I saw Mitchy biting Ven's wrist. Ven tried to walk but Mitchy was dangling in her wrist with her teeth attached to the Barbie doll's skin. I guessed it was Mitchy who screamed.

Mitchy was on her knees as Ven tried to kick her away, only to have her swiftly dodged but still gnarling her wrist.

"Mitchy no!" Drea said in a worried tone, I could see her running towards Mitchy and pulling her away only to have the other redhead tighten her teeth. Drea then nervously patted Mitchy's head while Ven was red from the pain and anger.

"Wow, what a scene." I could hear Brendan say from behind me, I bit my lip to prevent me from laughing. Hey, I thought it was a bad time to be hysterical.

Mitchy then let go of Ven and the devil ran outside the cafeteria, bit marks visible in her skin. Drea held Mitchy as she childishly rubbed her tongue with the sleeve of her black jacket.

I ran towards them with Brendan following closely behind. "Bakasaru tastes like spoiled burger dipped in mud."

Mitchy said childishly as she drank the water handed by her sister. "How did you know what that tastes like?"

Mitchy looked at Brendan. "I don't know." She shrugged and gulped another glass of water.

"What does Bakasaru mean?" I asked, tilting my head at the nickname given to Ven by Mitchy.

"It means Stupid Monkey." Drea giggled as she answered, stupid monkey? I don't see why that fits her.

"I called her that because she sounds like a screeching monkey when she laughs." Mitchy stuck out her tongue and I can't help but laugh, she was absolutely right.

I looked at the twins, I'm glad I met them. They had such a bond and rare personalities as well. Mitchy was bold, childish, short-tempered, witty and sarcastic, while Drea was shy, matured, calm, sweet and thoughtful. They were complete opposites but…instead of arguing, they help each other become greater persons. Like when every time Mitchy acts too bold or angry, Drea would set her straight and every time Drea was nervous, Mitchy would boost her self confidence.

You would think that when someone were complete opposites, they would argue non-stop or even tease each other…Just like Drew and I who can't even last a day without insulting each other. We could be like them, helping each other, being friends… Oh gosh! I gasped, the words I said to Drew last night fell on me like a ton of bricks, guilt quickly swarmed through my veins and I gulped.

I shook my head and looked at Brendan. "I think I should go back to my room now, let's meet outside Ven's house this noon okay?"

Brendan nodded and I waved at the Tradier twins who waved back, one more enthusiastic than the other. I ran outside the Cafeteria and to my room, I turned to the corner almost slipping in the process. I just hope Drew is in my room now. So I could apologize, I wouldn't want to lose him anymore.

I opened my door, my heart thumping from exhaustion. I threw the handle open and fell to my knees as I saw the empty bedroom. He wasn't there, I crawled towards my bed and laid there looking at the ceiling and thinking about everything that just happened.

You can never really trust anyone. Why the heck did I tell Drew that he wasn't my friend and Ven was? I feel guilty…Guilty…guilty and Guilty. Stupid emotions.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Man, I forgot to bring my pokenav to the cafeteria. I took the communication machine from the lamp desk beside my bed, there were two missed calls and the one calling now was the pass caller too. Unknown number…Unknown number? I answered the phone curious of the caller.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked as I put the phone to my ear. There were a few ruffles on the other line but finally the person answered.

"_May? It's Officer Jenny. The one in La Rousse._" Officer…Jenny? The one I went to about Drew's phone call?

"_There's something I need to tell you._" Her voice was hurried and stern. I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

My grip on the pokenav tightened. "About the phone call?"

I could hear her cough on the other line. So I was right. "_Yes._"

"Is there something you've figured?" I asked, curiosity knocking on my brain. It must have been pretty important for Officer Jenny to call me.

"_Obviously. We identified the owner of the voice that Drew is with that night he died._" Memories of the phone call flashed through my brain. The 'old acquaintance' was now identified.

"Who is it?" I was anxious to who it was, it could take a turn of events right now. It was probably Harley…no the voice was too manly…Brendan? Oh no, of course not. The voice was too old. Maybe someone in his past. Maybe.

"_It's Andir Hayden. The owner of the Hayden Technologies, a company that helps scientist in their inventions and other major and serious stuff in the world. This man is mighty rich and probably one of the most valuable people in the universe since he has such a big impact on everything we have now_…" Officer Jenny explained, I heard about Andir Hayden. He's a famous scientist after all, inventing so many stuffs in the world.

I frowned. So this was the guy who was with Drew, he was the 'old acquaintance'. The one who _might_ have killed him and pushed him off the cliff, I didn't believe Drew's pathetic excuse that he just fell, making excuses weren't really Drew's specialty. But who was actually Andir Hayden in Drew's life, yes they have the same surname but…that proves nothing right?

"And?" I asked finding no connection or what-so-ever.

"_And also Andrew Hayden's Father. Drew's father_." It didn't register in my mind properly. That harsh man on the phone call was Andir Hayden? The way Drew answered him didn't actually seem like they were Father and Son.

"His…Drew's father…killed him?"

* * *

Me: Ok! Chapter 7 is done!

Drew: That was...a nightmare.

Me: Nobody cares Drew.

May: Yep!

Me: Anyway, The next chapter and a few more after that, will have a little horror in it. Hehehe!

Drew: You're already a Horror.

-Death Glare-

May: Please Review everyone!

Me: Yes Please do! It gives me more inspiration! Thank you!

-bow-


	8. Completely Unexpected

**Hello everyone! I well decided to update earlier because this chapter was already typed out so..yeah. I hope you're enjoying my story and if you have any questions regarding the story, feel free to ask! Thanks for those who reviewed and therefore I'm dedicating this chapter to you! So I won't stall you any longer, and here's chapter 8 of Forever Yours!**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own pokemon...I hope I did though._

* * *

"_His…Drew's father…killed him?" I asked Officer Jenny on the phone. I can't imagine a father killing his own son, it was horrible, I knew there were parents like that but…I didn't actually expect for Drew to have one._

"_We really don't know since we lack evidence. I'll call you back when we find anything else." The police said this must be my cue to bid my own farewell._

"_Okay, Bye Officer Jenny." The officer gave a short 'hn' before hanging up. _

The conversation echoed in my head, I was waiting for Drew to show up since I had some questions to ask and things to say. I haven't seen him since the night after the contest and I hadn't seen him yesterday either. I hope he isn't mad or anything. I just had too much to handle this past week, and my heart is aching from all the troubles.

"We are lost. L-O-S-T lost. Brendan, the map is right in your hands. I can't even imagine how you managed to stir us in the wrong direction." And Ms. Barbie Doll _really_ wasn't helping. Yeah she was right, we are lost. In the dark and cold forest that has no name. Well I assume it does, because the map says this is forest 'No Name'. Who idiotic human would name a forest No Name?

If you think Wateria Forest was bad, this is worse. It had no rain but it has mist and vines! It is swarming with trees and it seemed like the sun had the pleasure to skip this place from being heated! Curse you Sun!

Ever since I entered the boundaries of Rousse, misfortunes have been coming my way. Now I know my house was my only sanctuary.

"Would you shut up? You're probably attracting some man eating creature because of your unbearable whining."

"The only man-eating creature I see is you." She smirked and my blood boiled, I was going to jumped on her and strangle her to death but Brendan once again, successfully held me back.

I still despised that girl. After the flyers she gave I didn't get out of Freloma town without one or five people laughing at me. I should have asked Mitchy and Drea to travel with us and I could ask Mitch to help me with killing this horrid beast, we'll bring her somewhere in this dark forest and stab her in the dark. Well, maybe that's a little too evil for my liking.

"Guys, now is not the time to fight." Brendan acted like the referee between us too, if only I could switch partners. Obviously it wasn't going to work out between us, we'll probably just fight at every contest and that will ruin my reputation. No, I do not want that…

"Just get us out of here or else we'll make you the ring match." Ven said darkly, ooh how much I despise her name. Neveah Heaven, what the heck? Heaven? She didn't even belong there! She was more suited to wear a fitted red costume with horns and a pointy tail. I'll even give her a fork for a bonus.

I just hope we get ou- Oof. I opened my eyes and came face to face with the ground. What just happened? I sat up and clenched my head; it felt like my brain was thrown to another area of the world. I looked at my foot and saw it got caught in a vine.

Stupid vine. "You ok May? Geez, you should be careful. Just so you know every fall you make, makes the world tremble." She smirked devilishly, only thing missing is some horns and fangs.

I glared at her and stood up. I dusted some of the dirt in my clothes and looked angrily at Brendan.

"Well? Aren't we going out of here soon? I don't want to be stuck in here forever with…with…with that '_thing_'!" I said out of anger, after that contest the only thing that Ven does is insult me , I wouldn't mind if Drew did since his was playful but Ven…hers were downright annoying!

"Alright! Alright! Calm down." Brendan said and I huffed slightly pouting. He looked thoroughly at the map and sweat-dropped, what was the problem now?

He looked at both of us sheepishly, "Sorry guys it seems that the map was upside down all this time."

I looked at Ven who had the look of horror in her face, "What?"

"Uh let's just go." I said completely exhausted. Note to self: Don't ever let Brendan hold the map again.

I spun around only to feel the ground on my face again. I quickly stood up and saw Brendan chuckling and Ven laughing. I looked at the unlucky fellow who had tripped me and there it was smiling brightly, the same dreaded_ vine_.

I glared at it and stomped it several times. "What did I ever do to you? I've encountered so many more troubles than you and you won't drag me down again. No! No! No! I'm May, the strong May and no vine will ever ruin my day!" I panted stomping at the vine on every word I said, now it laid there limply and sad, suits it right.

"Wow May you really are crazy. It was ju-" SLAP!

The sound of my hand colliding with the Barbie Doll's face echoed throughout the silent forest. I was sick and tired, angered and dirty. _SHE_ just made it worse. Ven touched her red cheek and looked at me mutely. Shock was written in her face in a very wide penmanship. She looked into my eyes and probably saw the frustration in it. She sighed and looked at Brendan.

"Brendan there's supposed to be a path for trainers in here." She explained to Brendan, who was also shocked but remained silent.

"Yeah, I saw that rocky road a while earlier but I just followed the map which was upside down." Brendan rubbed his neck while Ven's palm met her forehead. I looked at Ven, the mark of my hand visible in her right cheek; I should have slapped her a long time ago to make her shut up.

"You're a citizen of Freloma town you should know the way around these parts." I asked her and she nodded.

"I should but I don't. I never left the town…not until now." She said a hint of sadness visible in her voice. "Well we should find shelter, It's getting pretty dark." Ven suddenly matured? Wow is she…bipolar or something. Maybe she just didn't know how to act around people.

Both Brendan and I nodded and started to find shelter, a cave would do.

I looked around and Ven suddenly disappeared. No wonder it was so quiet.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Her voice echoed, and me and Brendan ran to its source. What we saw surprised me more than anyone could imagine. In front of us was a two-story old styled house that was standing sturdy and old. Some of its windows were shattered but considering the space it had, it was more welcoming than a cave any day.

Ven smiled at both of us, I can't really tell if it's genuine but I guess it's better than a smirk.

We entered the house and flinched at every creak it made. It was big but deserted; the living room still had a couch and a table. The rooms were all in one peace and complete, on the corner of the room there were old stairs. I decided to go up and saw a more spacious floor; it had many doors leading to different rooms mostly bedrooms.

I walked down the stairs and saw Ven waving a hand in front of Brendan's face, who's eyes were glinting…Oh no.

"This is too dirty! Cleaning powers on!" Brendan said as he comically pulled an apron out of nowhere and tied it around his waist. He removed his white hat and shoved it towards Ven. The girl blushed and uncertainly took it.

"Hiyah!" He screamed like a man starting a battle, he took a broom out of the kitchen and started to sweep.

"Hahaha! You dust monsters won't get free now, I will diminish you! Hahaha! Feel the wrath of Mr. Clean!" Brendan laughed maniacally as he continued to clean the room at a very _very_ fast pace. Ven looked at me awkwardly and I laughed.

"The guy's a clean freak." I bluntly said and Ven mouthed an 'Oh'.

She just shrugged and started to help Brendan in cleaning, maybe I'll just do some exploring. I went up the stairs again, wincing every time it creaked. I walked towards one of the room and opened it, the house is really creepy. It was dark but not that dark, I could still see the inside of it. It almost compared to a haunted house but a little less scary.

The room consisted of one bed and a desk beside it, probably a guest's room. I coughed as the dust entered my nose, how long did the owners abandoned this place? And why the heck would they build a house in the middle of nowhere?

I closed the door and went to the other one. Then my heart quickened. Something just…just shifted. I looked around and saw nothing. I turned the knob of the other door beside it not before looking at the stairs not to far on the east. (A/N: Sorry not very good at description.)

I entered the room and sneezed at the dust that erupted from it, it was dark and I could barely see anything. There was a switch beside the door and I can't help but wonder if it still worked. I flicked it open and a faint light erupted from the bulb in the middle of the ceiling. Where could this place get electricity?

I thought twice before entering it, feeling the hair on my skin stand on its end. I looked at the room it was slightly big with a huge round bed on the center, on the other side was a closet that had several dresses left in it, there was also a big desk on the side of the bed and I neared it, there were jewelry boxes on the side and some empty lotions and perfumes. Obviously this room was owned by a girl.

Then a cold air touched my neck, I snapped my head around to see no one behind me. Then the lights flicked on and off, I could swear I saw something _crawl_ on the side of the room. My heart completely stopped when a cold hand touched my shoulders, I turned around and nearly cried when I saw who it was.

_Drew_.

His spiritual eyes looked at me sternly, "Get out now." He ordered as he pushed me outside the room and he closed the door once both of us were inside.

"You should know to never wander in a house that's not yours." He shook his head disapprovingly at me, he was right, something very creepy just happened and I was glad Drew found me and not some other being.

I hugged him and rested my head in his chest with my head fitting perfectly under his chin. Yes, that was how small I was and how tall he had gotten. His muscles tensed as soon as my skin made contact with his and I smiled as they relaxed. I fit perfectly in his arms, I really did wonder why…could it be that maybe we….?

I blushed as I realized what I was thinking and doing. I was hugging Drew! He didn't hug me back but only patted my head, Psh…typical Drew doesn't know how to comfort a girl.

"I…I'm sorry." I blurted out as I moved away from him and eventually caught him blushing as well.

"Yeah sure." He flicked hair and put his hands into his spiritual pant's pocket.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I said to you Drew…that past night, I'm so-"

"Stop saying sorry." Drew said, his face emotionless.

I gulped the lump on my throat. "Ok...sorry." I accidentally squeaked and Drew sighed.

"Really it's alright." Drew said and smirked at me.

I nodded, "You're really my friend Drew. I...I was just confused that night and I wa-"

"Stop being persistent Maple. It's alright, you deaf or something?"

I glared at him. "No, I'm not deaf."

He smirked, I see he's back to his usual arrogant self. "Good."

He then nervously turned around, or so he looked nervous.

"Just be careful around this place, something's living in here…" Drew trailed off as he looked around us and I nodded.

Still I wasn't convinced that Drew was alright with what I said but knowing Drew he probably just shrugged it off.

"Of course there is. I mean I'm going to live in here tonight, aren't I?" I said sarcastically and smirked at his dumbfounded expression.

He soon chuckled, "I see, you've finally admitted that you are a _something_. I just knew you weren't a girl." He chuckled more and I glared at him.

"What about you? are you really a boy? Maybe you're gay. I mean you don't have a girlfriend and I haven't seen you with a girl." I could hear Drew laughing lightly, what has the Great Drew found funny? Oh no…maybe he's laughing because I found out that he really was gay…That sounds awfully disappointing…what am I thinking about?

"Look, Yes I' am a boy and No I'm not gay. The reason I don't have a girlfriend is because I'm already dead and I' am with a girl, I'm with you aren't I? Or are you admitting twice that you're a _thing_?" Drew smirked at me and I glared…I was never good at fighting fact.

"What about when you were alive? You didn't have a girlfriend." I stated, confident that I was right…Maybe he already had a girlfriend, then why hasn't he told me? If only he did I wouldn't have to end up liki- Stop May! Wrong thought! Wrong thought!

"That's right; I didn't but hey, why find someone to be with when at the right time the right gal will come to me anyway." He said and inwardly I sighed in relief. Wait…relief? Gosh May get your mind straight.

"Which proves more that you are gay. I mean I haven't seen you kiss a girl or ev-"

My heart skipped a beat as I felt his lips touch mine for a brief second. He kissed me…Well maybe it was more of a peck but still…it was my first kiss. The feeling of having his lips in mine was…heart-stopping even if it was only a light touch. His lips were so soft and warm an- I need to stop, Pronto!

I felt my cheeks burned crimson as I bit my lips to prevent myself from grinning like an idiotic fangirl, which I' am most definitely not.

"You were saying?" He smirked with his face still a tint of red. I shook my head frantically.

"Nothing." I said and he smirked, crossed his arms and gave me a knowing look.

I grunted. "Alright…you aren't gay." He nodded, obviously contented of my defeat.

"Hey May! Who are you talking to?" Brendan's voice rang through my ears…Oh no…need to think of an excuse quick… I turned to face the stairs.

"Talking? I-I wasn't talking…I wa-was singing. _Mary had a little lamb, little lamb…_Little lamb? Se-see?" I finished lamely as I ended the song with a question mark. I couldn't see their expression since they were in the ground floor; I do hope they believe me. I don't want them to think I was _really_ crazy.

"Very convincing May." Drew mocked as he appeared behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. Almost immediately I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Your friend is weird…" Ven suddenly commented after the silence they gave me. Weird? I was weird? She was weirder than anyone in this house. I rolled my eyes; she was just a waste of imagination. I'll just think about different matters…like the phone call.

I looked at Drew from the side of my eyes, the mood was great. I wasn't going to break it by asking the question, _'Drew did your father kill you?'_ Of course asking that question would only make Drew deny and I would be angered and pursue him to tell the truth, he would be annoyed and once again vanished to that place where he always went to.

Maybe I'll ask him later on. He raised his head floated down the stairs, oh how I wish I could do that. He then walked towards my two companions probably to watch them.

I looked at Drew and gently touched my lips, I squealed inwardly as I remembered the bubbly feeling of having his lips touch mine. Does this mean…I like him? I shook my head, its natural to get all giddy after a boy kissed a girl especially when the mentioned boy was hot….Tell me I didn't just thought about that. And besides he…he just pecked me to prove he wasn't homosexual.

I shook my head, enough daydreaming.

I walked down the stairs not before feeling that creepy wind pass through my neck again. I held the locket in my neck out of fright and quickly ran towards Drew, I don't know why but I felt like I was safe when I'm with him.

"I was starting to wonder what you were doing up there." Brendan said as he finished dusting off the table, I looked around they did a great job in cleaning the place it was cleaner but still old.

"Maybe she was making-out with a ghost." I paled; Ven didn't know how much her statement resembled what really happened. I glanced at Drew who was chuckling and shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes just for the heck of it. "Yeah right. Hey guys, you still have some space to clean upstairs."

I saw Brendan's eyes glint again and the next thing we knew, he was holding a broom. "Come on Ven! There are still dirty enemies upstairs."

Brendan went up the stairs with Ven following him; she paused in mid-step and looked at me.

"Aren't you coming? Or are you planning to kiss that imaginary ghost of yours more?" She joked not knowing her words were partly true…True that I was with a ghost not the part where I wanted to kiss him more…of course cheeks turned scarlet for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

I glanced at Drew, who was slightly blushing. I giggled at him when Ven disappeared from view and went upstairs.

Drew glared at me playfully, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." I said before climbing up the stairs and following my companions with Drew tagging along. If only Ven and Brendan could see him, Ven wouldn't even dare call me crazy.

* * *

**So that concludes Chapter 8! Please Review everyone, it would be greatly appreciated! Also, constructive criticism is welcome! So you critics out there do your thing! **


	9. Oddly Something

**Yeah! I'm back, sorry if it took a little while for me to update but I was working on another story I'm thinking on posting on FF. net. It's about contestshipping, of course it is, I don't think I'll ever write something that's not contestshipping. Well Maybe for now. So I have really nothing else to say so On with the CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokemon, If I did...You do not want to imagine what could POSSIBLY happen._

* * *

Drew looked at the sleeping May, it was 5 am and since souls don't sleep or eat there really wasn't anything left to do. He could go and meet Nicole but Drew really didn't think that there was anything to talk about.

He smiled at the brunette laying in an old bed of the house. The sun appeared in the horizon and its rays shone through the window and crept through May's features; he laid his hand on her head and brushed a stray hair away from her angelic face.

"_Shhhh….Don't wake the angel._" Drew's head turned around and searched the room. Someone spoke that…it sounded like the wind but never did he knew of a wind creating sounds such as vowels and consonants. He looked around the room; it was old but was clean. Thanks to Brendan and his cleaning abilities.

On the side of the room was a mahogany desk and on the west corner beside the wall was the bed, below it was an old wooden cabinet with the left of its door broken. That was all that's in the room, it was dark but the sun rays provided enough light to see through the dawn. No one was there…

Drew looked at the door, it was shut. He rolled his eyes, they were stupid. In a house like this they shouldn't have separated rooms; they should have stayed in one room and then locked the door. Obviously they haven't watched enough horror and suspense films.

He stood up and phased through the door and then he turned invisible that even any spirit or soul roaming around wouldn't see him. He started to float quietly as he neared one room that was shuffling the most, it was open and the dark it provided wasn't exactly welcoming.

Drew scrunched his eyes as he saw something crawl on the floor. Something that had hair, long hair and in a white dress, it was crawling like a lizard. Drew shuddered as he felt fear run through his veins. It then turned it's head and looked at Drew's direction as if it saw him. Drew quickly turned away.

He floated quickly back to May's door and passed through it.

He looked at May who was sleeping peacefully her blanket wrapped around her like a sushi.

Drew sat at the edge of her bed, his eyes roaming the room for any signs of horrible being. He wasn't going to let his guard down, no, not after what he saw.

"Dr…Drew?" May muttered as she rubbed her eyes and opened them. Drew smirked at her and the brunette frowned in return, maybe now wasn't the time to tell May about what he saw…Or maybe it was since Drew was fond of seeing May freaked out.

"What are you smirking at?" She yawned as she stretched her arms and sat up.

Drew flicked his hair, "Nothing. I just never thought you were a morning person."

"That's because I'm not. What time is it?"

"The clock's over there." Drew pointed at the clock hanging on the wall on the west of the room. May glared at Drew and playfully punched his arm.

"Did I ask you were the clock was?" She yelled at him and Drew chuckled.

"My point is, if you want to know what time is it, why don't you try and look at the clock." He pointed out and May huffed.

"And my point is, I asked you what time is it. It was a straight question but you gave me the wrong answer."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Nuisance."

"Liar." May glared at him as Drew's eyes slightly widened.

"Liar?" He asked in disbelief, confirming if his ears did serve him right.

"Yes liar." May said.

"Uh…Why?" Drew said scratching his neck as he sweat-dropped.

May chuckled, now the tables were turning. "Do you know who is Andir Hayden?"

Drew felt his breath hitched in his throat. But why was he so anxious? His father was famous and May might have just heard about him. It doesn't naturally mean that she found out.

"Yeah…" He trailed off as he tried to read the smirk on the brunette's face, she was like a book but now was different.

"What is he to you?" May asked professionally, feeling as if she's a news reporter.

"He's my father. Why?" Drew said working on getting his confidence back and did.

Drew expected May to widen her eyes and tell him she did not expect the famous scientist to be his father, but nothing of the sorts happened.

"Was he with you when you died?" Drew _almost_ choked on his own saliva but remained his cool composure.

"Gee, May since when did you dreamt of becoming a detective?"

"Answer." May's strict voice answered and Drew couldn't help but chuckle. Her cheap attempts of being serious really could crack anyone up.

"No." He said with a straight face as May redden from anger.

"Like I said. A liar! You're a liar Drew. How long are you gonna play this game of yours? Just tell me what happened." May said trying to restrain herself from yelling.

Drew's brows met, why did this girl try so hard to find out what happened that night? It wasn't like it was going to change anything.

"Hey, there's a ghost here you know." Drew said, changing the topic from him to _it_ or whatever he saw a while earlier.

"A ghost? You're stupid. Of course there is, I mean you are here right? Now stop changing the subject." May rolled her eyes as Drew looked at him slightly flustered.

"Touché."

May glared at him. "Come on Drew. Explain yourself."

"There's nothing to explain. And besides I'm telling the truth there is something in here, a spirit maybe." Drew said as May looked around her.

"Then why don't I see it." Deciding to let the other topic drop, she asked.

"Because you don't pay too much attention to your surroundings."

"I'm paying attention to you aren't I?" May crossed her arms angrily against her chest.

Drew smirked. "Problem is, I ain't no surrounding."

May looked at Drew skeptically, she did feel like something was here but she assumed it was just her imagination. May stood up and rolled her eyes, Drew was just trying to scare the hell out of her. Then suddenly as if confirming Drew's words a cold wind brushed along her neck making the hair on her skin stand on its end.

May looked at Drew and then smiled sheepishly.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Well…I'm thinking of taking a shower and…"

"Look May, I know I'm handsome and well, hot. But I don't resort to some…_things_...that are done _inside_ the shower room. So if you're planning on inviting me to do _that_, then I-"

"You pervert shut up!" May was now blushing crimson, one to rival the roses given to her by her almighty rival.

Drew opened his mouth an evil smirk already on his lips. He closed his eyes to make the teasing better but before a breath could come out of his mouth, May decided to land her hands on his lips blocking out the words that were supposed to come out of it.

His eyes instantly shot open to see a blushing May a few meters away from him.

"The bathroom is across the hall! And you said that there's something in here so I want you to stay outside of the bathroom to guard it PLEASE!." She squealed as she managed to say those words in one breath.

"That's all? Ok then."

The both of them both made their way outside, as soon as they reached the bathroom May ran inside it locking Drew outside to serve as her personal body guard.

May removed all of her clothes, she didn't really wanted to take a shower but since she felt all dirty…It was a must. The bathroom was old and the lighting was slightly dim, on the corner of the room was a mirror above an olden sink. There was a toilet bowl on the side of that and a patched up and slightly tear shower curtain. It wasn't dusty probably because Brendan already cleaned it.

She stepped in the shower room, which wasn't really a shower anymore since it didn't work. On the other hand there was a pail on the corner and a hose, May turned the rusty handle around letting water flow from its tubes. The cold water, which May assumed came from a river near-by, was cold but clear.

She took the pail and washed her hair and her body. May continued on washing herself and cleaning up all the dirt attached to her skin.

Once done she took the towel hanging on the door knob and used it dry her hair. "_May…"_

She froze. "Drew I swear if this is some trick of yours….." She mumbled to herself as she walked towards the mirror and gazed at herself. She took the comb from her fanny pack and brushed her hair.

She placed her blue bandanna on her head and smiled at herself.

Then the reflection of herself in the mirror changed into someone she definitely did not recognize. It was a girl with flesh as pale as a paper but as dirty as a tire. Her head was slightly bowed leaving her red evil eyes looking up at her, her hair was wet, long and black. She was wearing a white dress, a dirty white dress.

May stepped back until her bare back collided with the cold walls. The girl raised her head and smiled at her maniacally, it was like seeing a crazy person but a hundred times scarier. The brunette was speechless like she was being paralyzed and controlled.

Then the girl in the reflection disappeared.

May stepped away from the mirror, horror-stricken and eyes wide with surprise and nervousness.

"She…she's gon-" _"STILL HERE!" _That same demonic voice spoke behind her back, May turned around only to see the crazily smiling girl behind her. As soon as their eyes met, everything faded.

"_**AHHH!**" _Drew quickly stood from his comfortable position of sitting on the floor infront of the bathroom door. He looked at the door worriedly, Maybe May just saw a cockroach or something…Or maybe something else.

Evil laughter erupted from inside the room and at that moment Drew knew something terrible happened…something utterly terrible.

He phased through the door in panic, forgetting one thing. It was a _bathroom_. "Oh Arceus!"

He almost slipped but _slightly _regained his composure as he quickly looked up to the ceiling and blushed crimson. He was worried about May like crazy, because who knew what that _something_ did to her. Yet he couldn't attempt to even glance at the _naked_ brunette lying unconsciously on the floor. '_What the heck am I going to do?_'

Drew approached her motionless body and kept his eyes on her face and not on what's _downwards._ He checked her pulse which was still pumping.

"Come on Ven! I heard May scream!" Brendan's voice echoed outside the door.

"Maybe she just saw a cockroach or something…" Ven's bratty voice answered. Drew sighed, great a girl that could help May.

He quickly walked towards the door and unlocked it. As soon as it clicked open, the wood slamming on the wall was heard throughout the house. A pair of eyes widened.

"AH! My innocent eyes!" Brendan covered his eyes with both of his hands as he ran away from the bathroom. Ven appeared on the doorway and looked at May with a shocked impression. She walked passed Drew on her way to May and looked back when she felt that cold wind run through her system.

Ven kneeled beside May and checked her temperature with the back of her hand. "You're so weak."

"Ven what-OW- happened?" Brendan exclaimed as he hit his head on the edge of the door, hands still covering her eyes.

"Oh nothing much. She just collapsed is all. Now get me a T-shirt."

Brendan nodded and turned around, hitting the doorway once again.

Drew looked at Ven as she sat the brunette up; Brendan quickly came back and accidentally threw the shirt right in Ven's face.

"Thank You Brendan. You sure know how to make someone notice your presence." She said as she fitted the oversized shirt into May's small figure.

"Now carry her…I don't have any business here anymore." She stood up and walked away only to be stopped by Brendan.

"Is she dressed?"

"Would I make you carry her if she wasn't dressed? Gee, where's your brain?" She rolled her eyes as Brendan entered the bathroom and positioned May's arm over his shoulders.

Drew watched in envy and in ridicule as the raven-haired teen tried to walk May to Ven's room. Drew rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner and twirled his index finger around, making some air which pushed May and Brendan further and made it easier for the teen to support her.

"Woah! What's with that wind?" Brendan exclaimed, giving an occasional glance backwards.

Once they'd all gone, Drew examined the bathroom. Nothing was there…What had caused May to collapse in the first place?

Drew walked towards the direction the two had gone, still oblivious to incoming troubles ahead.

* * *

**That's that! I hope you like it, I'm sorry if I'm not very good at description and such. Sorry if it bores you too but well, ~I did my best...But I guess my best wasn't good enough. ~ And yes, I'am singing. Lol, enough with the mopping. Please be so kind and care to REVIEW. :"**

**I'll update soon, Please Review! Thanks!**

**_- AlmostDrew_**


	10. Trust Me

**_-Death Glares-_**

**Ok, Ok I'm guilty! So it's been almost a month since I last updated, forgive me, you see school is torture so those who go to school don't need any more explaining! I know you understand my pain. Anyway thank you guys for the reviews, it really gave me so much inspiration that I wrote this chapter on the back of my notebook when our teacher was lecturing us about discipline, I decided not to listen since I get that kind of topic with my mom almost everyday. Anyway (_I love this word!_) I won't stall you any longer... Here's chapter 10!**

_**oh wait! Disclaimer:** Do not own Pokemon just the idea in this story and my OC'S._

**_Now here's the real introduction: CHAPTER 10 ON THE GO!_**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been 6 hours since that little incident and it had been 6 hours that he still hadn't seen her sapphire orbs. She was still fast asleep with Brendan on the side of her bed and Ven on the corner of the room reading an old magazine.

It was all pretty hazy for him, since that bathroom thing had happened the presence of that other being was nowhere to be found. It worried him but still for some unknown reason he kept it hidden, after all being Drew Hayden was already a given.

May's breathing was peaceful yet he somehow knew that it wasn't what it seemed.

Why they encountered these things was all a big puzzle he can't put together….a riddle….a clue…a sign…

_Nicole._

He blinked as the truth punched him in the face. Memories flashed through his mind, like warnings…._riddles_.

"_In the darkness of the night,_

He looked around. The house.

_Where a Soul can give a fright,_

Eyes of red entered his mind, the owner he did not know. It searched his soul and sent a shudder through his spine.

_Everywhere there lurks danger,_

He wasn't afraid…no….He was alerted. The stone…was here…

"_Where faith and trust can be discovered." _He said out aloud, such an idiot for not taking her word…

"_Just a warning…you should tell May to trust no one but you. Because you might not know but this stone's guardian can swallow her whole."_

He turned and looked at May as his blood turned cold; He just realized something…something utterly terrible.

_I might lose her if I don't move now._

_

* * *

_

_(Change of POV)_

_Move now_

A voice spoke to me... I opened my eyes but it only saw the dark. Where was I?

I looked around but saw nothing, I kept silent listening to the distant blood-curling screams of what I assumed was a woman. I curled into a ball waiting for the shouts to stop, nothing was clear, I didn't know where I was …I have to remember! I have to!

The screams suddenly stopped and were replaced by the sound of someone unlocking the door, and then did I realize there was one on the farthest corner of this room-like place.

Light entered through the entrance, it blinded me like the sun and I couldn't prevent my arms from covering my sapphire orbs. A loud 'thud' was heard as the weak lights flickered open and the door slammed shut.

I removed my arms as I heard sobbing. The lights were now on but they were so weak it was like the sun setting on a December afternoon.

The sobbing came from a girl that seemed my age. Her long jet black hair shook in unison with her body; she was wearing a dirty white dress that slightly crumpled while she hugged her knees.

I opened my mouth, afraid to break the silence, my throat was dry and it felt like no voice was going to come out of my lips. But I would try this maybe my one key to my memories.

"Why…why are you crying?" I paused for a while, my voice was hoarse and it felt like I wasn't given the chance to talk for a century.

The answer never came, I waited in the silence, occasionally throwing a glance at the girl and noticing her position never changed. The sobbing had long stopped but it still felt a little creepy.

I commanded myself to calm down, in all honesty, deep down I'm already hyperventilating for the reason that I can't remember anything and because I was in a slightly dim room with nothing but a quiet girl as a companion.

Finally it came down to the point where I just couldn't stand it! Nothing was going on my mind because well, I couldn't think of anything because everything that was an anything faded along with my memory. I looked back at the girl, I wanted to know… I _needed _to know!

"Who are you?" My voice crashed through the silence, I felt the walls glaring at me and the darkness that lingered in the room ready to swallow me. The girl never moved an inch, her hair was blocking her face and I was more anxious to know what exactly was happening. Why she was screaming earlier, who she was, where I am and mostly what happened.

"I'm…Jane." Her angelic voice made my eyes widen, I didn't actually think she would reply. Her reply made its way through her tangled hair but it never made way for her face.

"Jane?"

Her head moved up and down, I think she nodded. "Were you the one screaming…earlier?"

Another nod.

"Why?"

"Abusive foster." She murmured, as another sob exited her lips. Suddenly, I felt pity run through me. She was in a lot of pain, her voice resembled that, her appearance too and almost everything I can see. It was in my nature to be kind, I didn't know why but it felt like I could trust her.

"Oh...I…I'm May." I said as I neared her, my name was one of the things I could still remember along with my age and birthday but beyond that…there was nothing.

She raised her head yet not enough for the light to reflect her features. "Can…Can I look at you?"

"You would regret that…" Jane said, I expected her to have self-pity by now. I mean Arceus knew how long her foster had been enslaving her, it might have been everyday.

I shook my head even if there was ninety percent she hadn't seen. "I might not remember a lot but…I know I wouldn't be in the right mind if I did regret it."

Jane faced me though head still bowed. She slowly raised it and fina-

_Arceus_.

I clutched my head and shut my eyes together. The memories were flooding too fast, the moment I saw her features…everything…came back,

_Red Eyes_

Every horrifying thing…

_Pale Skin_

Every memory and every emotion…

I moved away unto the corner as the same face from the mirror appeared. How did I get here? I now remember my last location was in the bathroom…This though didn't look anything like that tiled room. The image of the innocent and hurt girl that I thought now resembled as an evil lady in my mind. She was the cause of all of this confusion and I know it.

"Why? Are…Are you now regretting it? Are you afraid? Tell me!" She screamed crouching closer, her red eyes pierced through my soul like a sharp and deadly knife.

Jane was now a meter away from me, and it would be one big lie to say I wasn't frightened out of my wits.

The answers were slipping out of my mind and were replaced by thousand of questions; her gaze didn't help me from the emotional torture and hysterical condition I was in.

"What do you want from me?" Vulnerable was one word to describe me right now, I had lost my fire for reason's unknown. "Where are my friends?"

"I want you to help me." Jane said bowing her head as I felt a black aura surround both of us. "I want you to help me get out of this nightmare."

"But why me?"

"Because…I feel you're the one." She said and all I can do was raise my eyebrows.

Jane reached for my hand but I dodged fast enough and saw her eyes glitter with anger. "Will you help me?"

"Ha? How can I help you?" I asked impatiently as she gazed at my eyes with the same power.

"Just…Trust me."

'_Trust no one May.'_ Abruptly, An eerie but familiar voice echoed around us, it reached my ears the same time her words sank in my head.

I was now torn apart, Jane's face was pleading and innocent even though it could frighten anyone who sees it but the voice was so calming and safe, it was like the speaker was someone I knew for so long that pulling away would scratch my heart deeply.

I knew not who I would listen to.

I looked back at Jane, "Please May."

"I…I…Alr-"

'_Please May! Listen to me; I would never lie to you…'_ I immediately fell silent. That voice was awfully familiar…like it was in the tip of my tongue.

"Don't!" Jane screamed those blood curling screams again, her face had stretched that it made my stomach curl and took all of my willpower not to vomit.

"Don't. Don't listen to the voice! Listen to me! _Trust me! __**TRUST ME!**_" Jane's shriek burned my ear, it was too loud to even consider.

Then silence….

I was slightly shaking but kept my ground, she bowed her head and I braced myself for the worst. "I need to get out of here. Please."

Was I really willing to help this creepy girl that just shouts at my face? "If I help you….will I be able to get out of here too?"

Our eyes met and it took everything in me not to break that gaze. Finally she answered, "Yes."

I smiled hesitantly and she did too, "Alright then."

Jane nodded. She opened her palm insinuating that I put my hand on top.

I reached for it but everything seemed to be in slow motion.

'_May! Don't trust anyone! Trust me!'_ That male voice entered again but my hands continued to travel, I wanted to stop but it didn't let me control.

A few inches were left of both our palms and I was now sweating buckets.

'_May!' _The moment I heard that voice bellowed, my hands immediately stopped.

I looked at Jane who looked impatient, she glanced at me and threw an innocent smile.

"Please." _'May Listen!' _Their voices collided in an unpleasant piece that it made me wince.

Suddenly my hand struck forward and landed on Jane's. I felt a burning sensation as my flesh met her rough and cold ones.

'_Trust me…_' The voice whispered as I swayed a little as the feeling of nausea entered me.

"Trust me." Jane mimicked in that same voice and finally the image of a green haired and eyed boy flashed through my brain.

"You should have listened to your boyfriend." Jane laughed maniacally as she gripped my hand tighter.

It felt like the world was crashing down on my feet, it looked like she was draining my energy…my power….my strength…my everything. It hurt, the pain was unexplainable and it brought tears to my eyes but no sound to my throat.

I felt my head swirl as sentences of regret and self-hatred crossed my mind, the last thing I saw was Jane grinning like a witch and finally fell into darkness.

* * *

Drew looked at the beauty sleeping on the bed. "Trust me…" He whispered fondly, hoping she would hear him. He pushed a stray of hair away from her angelic and peaceful face. Drew did not know what he would do without her. He had wished to Arceus once to let him meet the girl of his dreams when he was child. That was granted.

Now he was wishing to Arceus for the girl of his dreams to open her eyes and say his name.

Miraculously, Arceus loved him this day.

May's eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Drew?"

"May!" He sighed in relief. She blinked her sapphired orbs and Drew could swear he saw a tint of red crashing with the hue of her eyes.

The brunette abruptly looked around them assuring the coast was clear, that none of her friends were there. This confused Drew more than words could describe.

"May…What ar-"

May grabbed the shirt of the teen sitting beside her bed and pulled him in for a kiss.

His eyes widen as the brunette kissed him wildly, he didn't kiss back but pushed her away. The taste of her lips were simply amazing but it didn't make Drew lose his focus, this was too good to be true. And as they always say, Too much can be too bad.

She was smirking at him as she licked her lips hungrily, "You taste good, Drew."

That finally snapped the last wire, "You're not May."

Arceus hated him. Oh he did.

* * *

**So...it was pretty short but it's good right? Oh great I'm now judging my own work, that's your job guys. Please review and have patience with me! If I could have one wish it's to turn earth into the world of Pokemon so there won't be any school! I need a magic lamp! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! _PLEASE!_**

**_-AlmostDrew _**


	11. Goodbye, Ghost

**I DID IT AGAIN! I didn't update for a month, _again_. I feel terrible! Please, please, please forgive me! Sorry, for my readers. Anyway a million thanks to all of my reviewers and for everyone who are reading this! Love ya guys! ME NO OWN POKEMON.**

**REMINDERS:**_(This only counts on Ven's scene)_

Normal = Ven's place A.K.A haunted mansion -sorta-

_Italic = May and Drew's place. Teehee ^^_

* * *

'_You're not May.'_

"What? What are you talking about Drew?" 'May' asked innocently cocking her head to the side, Drew though wasn't stupid.

Then a smirk. _'You're not May.'_

"Of course I'm not." She held her hand up before the teen in front of her could react.

A purple blast came out of nowhere sending Drew flying towards the wall, having the abilities of a ghost; he spun around on the air and landed his foot against the wall propelling himself from hitting it. He was an inch from the ceiling and it didn't help that he felt slightly dizzy.

The fake May or Jane floated out of the room with May's once innocent sapphires turned into malicious rubies.

Drew could only grit his teeth as he forced himself to think clearly, he should have guarded May or even went with her to the shower just to assure she's fine. Abruptly he turned a shade of red, _'My brain's not functioning normally,'_

"May! Goodness you're awake!" He could hear Brendan's voice from outside the door.

Followed by a shriek from Ven.

"May! Why are you floating?" Brendan shouted from the hallway and Drew could just imagine what he looked like and what Ven's reaction is.

"You stupid excuse for an overgrown baboon! That is not May!" Ven insulted and even with the situation at hand Drew could not help but sigh.

Drew finally pushed himself off the wall when the world had stopped rolling.

He ran towards the hallway and down the stairs only to see Ven holding the vacuum towards Jane, in the body of May, with Brendan holding the broom and swaying it blindly.

"I knew May was trouble! Why did I even want to travel with her?" Ven shouted angrily at herself when they dodged another blast.

"She's amazing like that!" Brendan only replied.

Then Jane stopped. May's head spun on her neck and faced Drew, her body facing Ven on the east but her head towards Drew on the west.

'_Arceus, I'm a ghost and that terrifies me!'_ Drew cursed on his head loudly as he glanced at Ven who was resisting the urge to puke and at Brendan who was covering his eyes from the most disturbing scene they might ever encounter.

"Goodbye Drew…." She whispered venom on her very words.

Suddenly before the teen could even dodge her blow, he was swallowed in Darkness.

The last thing he heard was Ven whispering to herself….

"Drew? He…he's here?"

* * *

Darkness greeted him but he can see. He can see his hands and it wasn't that kind of darkness which leads you to walk blindly.

"_May!_" Drew screamed, he didn't know where he was but he knew this place was bad news. He wasn't even sure that May was here, this place that was full of darkness, that it was like the only thing existing there.

He walked endlessly finding no destination. Keeping a calm façade, he exhaled.

"….D..drew…" He froze. That voice….

Drew turned his head frantically as it continued to echo his name which was followed by sobs.

"I ne-need you.." she sounded so delicate, so vulnerable, fragile… and it made his heart ache, how can he be so cruel and put her through so much trouble. And for the selfish reason to only be alive again, he should have accepted death.

But it was all done. There was nothing he could do but… protect her.

He looked around, waiting for a sign. A sign to tell him what to do, he knew he was searching through unknown territories, but May was worth saving. She was worth everything and with that said, how could he be so foolish to believe he deserved her?

Then a flicker of light. His gaze turned stronger as he looked at that only source of light, waiting… hoping she would appear there.

But no. It was…

A different _she._

He felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at that girl, long black hair and white dress. Red eyes shone in her horrid face, the spotlight reflecting it dangerously.

"_Jane._" he spat the word like venom, his hands clenching as the blood inside of him boiled. For a moment he didn't recognize his own voice. It was overflowing with hatred just like how he spoke with his father.

A maniacal laugh was all it took to break the unbearable tension. "You just never give up do you?"

He smirked. "Not in a million years."

Her eyes narrowed threateningly while Drew took this as a chance to run. He didn't know where but he knew he had to.

"You can run, but you can't hide." That disgustingly creepy whisper crossed his ears but he tried as hard to not mind, only smirking to ease away his fear.

"_So clichéd_." He glanced back only to have his eyes widen. Taking a side-step he looked at the purple blast of power that narrowly hit his head and just ended up cutting strands of hair.

He gritted his teeth as he spared the soul a glare. "I believe I don't need a hair-cut."

"_A head cut maybe_." She raised her hand throwing a ball of fire towards him.

Drew spun on his heel to run away, yet gravity betrayed him and pulled him towards the ground. The fire blasted just above him and he couldn't help thank Arceus that he tripped into nothing.

Gravity though loved him too much, he couldn't stand up and the worst, Jane was catching up to him. That arrogant smirk planted on her lips.

He tried pushing himself of the ground, arching his hands so that it faced the floor as he tried to order his knees to push against the hard black nowhere.

"Goodbye and go-" She stopped, eyes widening as she slowly backed away from him.

Jane could only look at Drew as he disappeared, being swallowed by the ground that had loved him too much.

Maybe it wasn't the ground and gravity that had loved him though. Maybe it was the one who owned it.

"Ouch… I wish I could just die permanently," Drew mumbled as he met the wet grass with a hard thud. Did he just fall from the ceiling?

He sat up and rubbed his head as it ached. Whatever happened to him was a miracle and he wouldn't dare protest about it.

Drew looked around him, letting the place sunk in. It wasn't black now, actually it was baby blue, just like the sky. Everywhere were grass and flowers and on the east of him was a big oak tree.

He sighed and went to it. He sat down under the shade and let his head drop to his hands. A little rest wouldn't hurt.

"Again, I wish I could just die. Permane-"

"Drew?" His eyes snapped open and his head raised upwards. Drew met the face of an angel; a grin graced her lips and tears on her eyes.

"Now I don't wish that," he mumbled as he stood to his feet and wrapped his arms around the girl, her small figure shaking in his own.

"May… Thank goodness you're alright."

She broke away and sent him a smile, a happy one at the very least. "Why are you so happy? Do you know what's happening?"

May nodded. "Yeah, I do. But, this place just… soothes me, makes me happy."

"Where are we anyway?" Drew looked around only to be mimicked by May.

"I don't exactly know but… when I woke up a voice spoke to me. It said I was in my own mind, my imagination. Immediately, I felt safe despite the thought of Jane controlling my body." She shook her head but still with that smile that adorned her face.

"This is your _brain_? I'm surprised it actually has something in it. Not totally empty huh, May?" he smirked at her. Puffing up her cheeks, she glared at him before sticking her tongue out.

This only made his smirk widen. "Must be an achievement on your behalf."

"Augh! There you go again…" she huffed angrily at him, turning on her heel so he faced her back.

"Well, come on May. We need to get out." he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a direction he was unfamiliar off.

"Actually Drew, I was thinking of staying here. It's peaceful and calm…" Drew stared at her, his eyes widen, his arm falling to his side.

"You want to stay here?"

"Only if… _You're_ with me."

They gazed at each other, one smiling while the other clashed with the mood. Drew chooses to tear his eyes away from her, in fear he might not want to let go.

"May… I'm only here for a year, remember? Well, I will be if I don't succeed in getting those five stones. If we stay here… there's a possibility we'll fail," he stated. Then he shook his head, he was being selfish again. He was taking her away from a place that was making her happy… and for that same reason again and again. For _his_ reasons.

"But… We ca-"

"No. You're right. I'm willing to let go of this place but I don't think I'm ready to let go of you, Drew. Not now, not while you're in my hands." His eyes softened at her words, tilting her chin up using his index and middle finger. He leaned forward inching closer.

May's eyes fluttered closed as she unconsciously leaned forward. Drew mimicked her, feeling slightly anxious. Lips inches apart…

"Ho ho! Oh my, it looks like you don't take me as a threat huh? Seeing as you lot are ready to suck each others face off." They both snapped their heads towards the direction of the voice.

Drew muttered a curse and grabbed May's hand as everything around them burned. The flowers and grass had turned to ashes and the trees were falling down one by one, _burned. _The once peaceful baby blue sky had turned to a mixture of red, black and gray as smoke encircled both of them.

Fire slowly attacked them, in the middle of it was Jane laughing. "You'll never get away."

He continued to pull her through. He didn't know where they were headed but they had to get away. May gripped his hand tighter, fearing of slipping away from his grasp.

"_Stop running._" May stopped. Drew angrily turned to face her, his eyebrows met as he tugged at her arm in urgency.

"May! What do you think you're doing?"

"It's that voice. The one who calmed me." She closed her eyes and listened; she calmed her self down and _listened_. In the contrary, Drew was panicking. Jane was awfully getting closer.

Drew opened his mouth, readying to talk to May who was concentrating. "_Face her._"

He stopped. May opened her eyes and pulled Drew towards Jane. She was determined to follow her conscience, or maybe her guardian.

They met the soul with a glare.

"What now?" Drew looked at her impatiently as Jane stopped in her tracks.

"… Something's telling me… it's the only way we'll win."

"What?"

"We have to, Drew. I can feel it." Drew only nodded, after all he did trust her. He opened his palm, once Nic had told he had the abilities of a ghost. If Jane could do that much..

Then so could he. A mixture of green and silver appeared in his hand, he threw it and it was narrowly dodged. He smirked at his newly discovered ability. Jane gritted her teeth as she created a purple mist of her own.

May only gripped Drew's hand , slightly amused but remained serious. All of these things might be vague… but she knew one thing.

It was now or never.

* * *

Deep breathing….

"Shush!" A harsh hiss.

Hard breaths…

"I said shush!"

"Then how am I supposed to breathe?"

Harsh whispers and growls where being emitted from a rather unusual place. Settling herself in a box inside that small walk-in closet, she exhaled slightly.

Brendan neared her and placed a hand on her shoulders which Ven shrugged away.

They'd have been hiding in that place, that dusty, small and dark place for more than an hour now. They were desperately hiding themselves from May… or at least from her hypnotized body.

"What are we going to do?" Brendan whispered as he peeked at the girl sitting in the box at the corner. She had looked as nonchalant as ever but something changed… was she blushing?

Ven rolled those hazel eyes of hers as she flipped one of her brown locks away from her face. "Dunno. Think. If it wasn't for you and your crazy galfriend, I would be off by now."

He sighed. They weren't going to get anywhere if they continue to be like this. He admitted he was not the brightest, and right now, that little brain of his couldn't possibly think of a plan.

Brendan gazed at the girl. When they had first met, she was nice and unique. Very different but shy and witty. Then they had traveled and she became all bratty, snobbish and mean. It might not be the right time but… he wanted to know why.

"Ven," he stated, the latter did not look but closed her eyes and nodded. When he was sure he had caught her attention, he continued.

"You weren't always this mean. You were nice then, why?" This had seemed to grab Ven's interest as she looked at him.

She smirked. "It's called acting, Bren. You do that to gain a good image."

"Oh." He casted his eyes downward. "Well, I don't mind. In my opinion, I'm fine with you, whether you act or not."

Immediately, she blushed scarlet as her eyes widened. It quickly went away when she heard something shuffle outside the door. Brendan, for someone as slow as him, didn't notice this and opened his mouth, seeming to know that he was going to laugh; Ven pounced on him and clasped her hand into his mouth.

The shadow seen on the foot of the door, disappeared. Ven took her hand away not before noticing their positions. She was sitting on Brendan's stomach, both her knees on either side of him.

She smirked. "Well, this is comfortable."

Ven stood up, leaving Brendan to blush to himself. She put a hand on her chin and looked at him. "So… how do you kill a ghost?"

"Kill? Isn't that such a strong word?"

She nodded. "Exactly why I used it."

Brendan scrunched his eyes closed, concentrating. The girl rolled her eyes, the stupidity just kept on radiating off the boy. "Do you think there's oil in here? And maybe some onions?"

The raven-haired boy looked at his companion; she was peeking through a small hole in the wall. "Yeah… I thought I saw some in the kitchen while we were cleaning. But the onions looked way too spoiled." he had continued to murmured, he clutched his head, remembering if there exactly was one.

Ven looked at him sternly, her eyes narrowed slightly when her eyebrows met. "Stay here."

"What! I'm the man here, I'm supposed to do the courageous stuffs," he growled at her, she only glared. Brendan felt himself being shoved to the wall before a bright light had blinded his eyes.

He finally opened his orbs to see the door close with Ven gone. "Ugh, she did not just go out there!" Brendan clenched his fist, as much as he want to follow her she had sternly warn him not to... And besides… he always had a weak spot when it came to ghosts.

Painful thing was… he's alone.

And the only thing he could do… was gulped.

_0oOo0oO_

Ven could not believe her luck. Yes, Rousse natives fully knew that there region was full of ghost but not once in her life did she expected to see one! Heck, she didn't even believe in ghosts until now.

And most probably she was even traveling with one! Maybe May had brought her _dead_ rival, Drew with her. It was a possibility since she had heard that ghost in May's body say his name.

_If_ it was true, even if she doubted it was, she was glad _he_, speaking _Drew_, was hot. But right now, that wasn't exactly her main problem.

Ven walked silently, she had decided to stay intact with the wall as she ventured towards the kitchen. It was downstairs, it didn't bother her that it was far, what troubled her was the fact she _needed_ to go down the stairs. For Arceus sakes, the thing was so old that even a foot can make it creak. Now, staying quiet was her goal and the creaking of the stairs would be her total down-fall.

She looked around, nervous Hazel eyes detecting for danger. She ran across the hall making sure her feet hit the ground as light as possible.

She turned around the corner, her hands met her chest as she sighed to see the stairs a few steps from her.

Ven ran towards it and could not believe her misfortune. "No way!" she breathed, Ven had nearly loss her footing but she had successfully grabbed the handle of the steps. Her hand had clutched her chest as she calmed herself down from the mini heart attack she felt. Her breathing was hard and her hair was slightly a mess, yet she attempted to keep quiet. Good thing she had kept that yelp in her.

On the bottom of the stairs was May or more precisely _Jane_. She had her eyes closed and it seemed she was on her own world.

That was an advantage, and then she remembered the stairs and the noise it would start. It would most probably alert Jane even if she was _that_ deep in thought.

She sighed, _How am I going to get pass this?_

Ven rolled her eyes and prayed to Arceus to forgive her for her many sins and help her even for this once.

She stepped on the first step, and smiled. It had kept quiet. _Thank. Mew._

She continued to descend down the stairs, keeping her footsteps light. Ven positioned her left foot above one step, held onto the handle and then let it drop gently.

One more and she would meet her beloved floor.

Ven looked at May's body; she was only a few steps away from her. She knew perfectly well this wasn't May and even if Ven didn't want to admit it in any way, she was terrified, her knees were close to wavering, she couldn't remember the last time her breath was this shaky as well, but unlike some humans these day. Her composure was flawless.

Then she stepped on the last one. _CRREEAAKK_

Her eyes widened as the figure in front of her shook. Ven stayed still, sweat slowly making its way on her cheek.

Nothing.

She sighed a sigh of relief; she glanced at Jane once more before slowly walking past her then proceeded to the kitchen.

Ven went to the cupboards above the sink. She opened it, she was glad they had cleaned and organized the house even if they weren't staying here for long. On the corner were two old and not-so-round onions, she quickly grabbed them and went to search for some oil.

Diving to the shelves beneath the sink, she rummaged through the bottles of seasoning and other old stuffs, being gentle as to not start clinging bottles against bottles. Grabbing the bottle with 'Oil' written on it on an old and worn-out paper.

Ven took one of the glasses and poured the oil into it, she sent occasional glances towards the direction of the hallway for any signs of the reason why she was in such frenzy. She felt adrenaline shoot through her veins as she received that tingling that something was about to go wrong.

Deciding not to use the knife, she put her hands to work as she broke the onion into half. It was a pretty easy job for the onion was weak itself. She carefully dropped the half of it into the glass of oil, making sure it did not overflow.

Ven was done. Just in time to hear that maniacal laughter behind her.

_Drew shot another one of those silver-greenish fires towards Jane. The enemy countering it with one of her own._

_May watched as they exchanged like this. She crept behind the enemy finding it the best time to pounce on her. Oh, she was terribly wrong._

_Jane abruptly turned around and grabbed May on the neck, the brunette gasped as she felt the supply of oxygen cut short. The ghost was thrown to the side as she felt a weight on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw Drew on top, holding that same blast of fire on the tip of his fingers. _

_His eyes danced with the same green flame, this time from anger. "Wrong move."_

_He shoved the power into her face not giving her time to react. He was thrown to the side from the impact, opening his eyes to wait until the smoke would clear off._

_May ran to her rival's side once she inhaled all the oxygen she needed. She propped Drew's head to her shoulder, leaning him so he could regain the lost strength._

_The smoke cleared, and there standing in all her glory. Jane. Oh how much they despised that name._

Ven turned around just in time to see Jane pounce on her. They both fell to the floor and to Ven's complete horror… the oil with the onion fell to the floor and spilled.

"Get away from her!" Brendan appeared on the doorway with a broom in hand. He hit Jane on the head, sending Ven free from her grasp.

"Didn't I tell you to stay?" Ven glared at him angrily.

Brendan only gave a sheepish smile. "I' am staying...Staying right here, with you."

Ven turned away and slightly growled. _'How sweet… picked a darn time to be sweet too.'_

Jane stood up and laughed at them, she had blood on her head. It made May's brunette hair clung to her skin, he felt bad he had hit May's body but felt no pity for the one controlling her….

Well, maybe he did.

"Distract her or something, don't just stand there!" Ven picked up the glass and took the bottle of oil. It still had an amount left and she just wished it would _suffice_.

Brendan nodded; he threw his broom towards Jane which caught it with perfect accuracy. "That was pretty stupid."

Jane focused on Brendan, she smiled, a sick smile that had clashed with May's innocent features.

Ven continued to search. She had lost the onions! _Where the heck is it?_

"Looking for this?" Jane showed her something she might have fainted to see. There it was in the monster's hand. _Damn. Darn, Da-_

"_Damn." Drew muttered as he saw the monster laugh at him in the most mocking way possible._

_May glared at the woman, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she felt daggers being thrown in her directions._

_Drew continued to throw blast of green towards her yet it did no damage, it only weakened the lad. Finally Drew collapsed on his rear, breathing hard as he felt the energy being drained out of him._

"_Drew! Do-don't, ugh, give up now!" May attempted to stand him up but his weight was too much for her. She let go and sighed, she looked at Jane who was mockingly gushing at both of them._

_It fell to her hands now. She grasped the locket on her neck and mustered up all her courage to grin. _

Ven inwardly cursed, she raised a fist her opponent. "Give that to me."

Jane took hold of Brendan's shirt, the said boy struggling towards her grasp. Brendan pushed his feet against her legs to pry her off, no use.

Ven glared at Jane when she did those actions, feeling oddly protective over the hat-wearing sixteen year old. "Choose Ven, the onions or him."

"The onions of course," she answered without any trace of hesitance. Ven cocked her head to the side and held her open palm.

Brendan glared at the girl, his chest slightly throbbed yet he prevented himself to look all too sad. Jane had raised her eyebrows, tossed half of the onion towards the chocolate haired girl.

Ven smirked then dropped it on the oil. She ran across the room in a flash and caught Jane's or May's hand before she could even attempt on touching Brendan's forehead.

"I have a better proposition. You drink this and both of us will be yours." Ven smirked at Jane, who had stuck a hand to her chin and seemed to consider it.

She gleamed a sapphire eye at the latter. "What is _that_, anyway?"

"Nothing." Ven bit the insides of her lips hoping she was not as cunning as she ought to be.

Jane laughed, "Thank you then!" She snatched the glass from her hand and let Brendan fall to the floor. Ven came to his side and smirked.

_May grinned at Jane after she realized something. This was her mind. What was she doing letting Jane control it?_

_She held onto her necklace tighter and everything glowed._

_She was setting things right._

_Jane looked at her in her horror, here she had thought she was too slow to realize._

Jane gulped the glass of oil and the slice of onion, she hadn't felt disgusted and in any way it had showed in her features.

The glass fell to the floor as the glass broke to pieces.

Jane clutched her neck as a burning sensation circled her throat. She fell to the floor in the huge clutter, she felt herself slipping away. Jane continued to hold one but something inside had made her snap.

_Jane was enveloped into light. "NO!" Her blood-curling yell brought shudders to the coordinators spines._

_Drew's eyes snapped open, he looked around, and there was no sign of May or Jane anywhere._

_On the other hand, in the same place Jane had once stood, there it was floating and shining brightly…_

_He walked towards it and snatched it into his hands, examining it as if it was fake. The purple flourishes stood on the oval thing, it like the rest of it shining brightly. The flourishes looked a lot like fire, though purple._

_Drew sighed. The whole Jane-thing was finally over. There in his hand was the proof…_

_The second stone._

Brendan inched closer to May as she had started to move, they, meaning him and Ven had hoped that it would finally be over. It had shown in their expressions, their hands were tightly clasped with eyes waiting almost impatiently.

Then she stood, clutched her head and looked at them. "Brendan? Ven?"

The boy broke into a grin and engulfed the brunette into a bear-hug. Ven stood from her crouching position and rolled her eyes as May returned the gesture.

"Ven, hug her too!" Brendan had called her a little too enthusiasm inserted through his words. He tugged _harshly_ on Ven's arm to pull her downwards. It was a gesture made in vain though as she had quickly and easily broke through.

"ME? Me hug that pesky brunette? No way, I might get germs!"

Brendan smiled, she was back to being Ven.

And he can't help but miss her _nicer _side.

* * *

**Oh and if you're a little confused, the normals and italics are happening at the same time. So that is that! I hope you had enjoyed your time on reading this!**

**Hope for some feedback!  
**

**Review please! Love yah guys!**

_**- Almost Drew **_

_**PS. Next chaps should be posted next week. **_


	12. Oh Telyon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. :))

I present...

**Chapter Twelve **

* * *

"OMG! This city is sooooo huge!" May gaped in awe.

The group walked through Telyon City. It was late, 9 in the night, but everyone seemed more awake than ever. Lights lit up the night and signs flashed. May looked around, completely overwhelmed by the beauty of such a busy place, horns from some cars where blairing and there were people everywhere they turned. They continued to walk, sniffing the fragrance of food from a nearby fancy restaurant. Buildings were everywhere and Skyscrapers reached up farther than the eye could possibly see and in the distance, proud and tall stood the biggest and most elegant contest hall she had ever laid eyes on.

"Telyon City, the city alive day and night, is the home of the busiest and famous people of Rousse. The city's skyline has amazed even the most renowned critics in all the regions." Brendan nodded at the brochure and continued.

"Telyon City has been known as a 'Shopper's Paradise' and the 'Busy Lights'. Its hotels and restaurants are most enjoyable especially for traveling trainers, coordinators and such occupations. The city is most proud of 'The Hall' in which holds many of the most memorable Grand Festivals in the art of coordinating. Now though it has been seldom used for such festives but continues to hold contest for the guests entertainment."

May grinned at what she heard, despite the many things the brochure said one thing had stuck on May's mind. _Shopper's Paradise_ ….. _Her Paradise._

"Well, let's check in for the night." Brendan returned the little brochure back in his knapsack and turned towards the two teen.

Ven nodded, "Let's stay in that hotel then." Brendan and May followed her finger, and it pointed in one of those expensive looking hotels. The two childhood friends could only gape.

"Uh… maybe the pokemon center…. Kinda out of budget." Brendan's hand found their way up his head, he scratched it sheepishly as he looked at Ven's expression.

Ven scoffed at both of them. "Guys… Telyon doesn't have a Pokemon Center." Ven covered her ears in advance, her companion's face didn't look quite pleasing with the eye twitching and all that.

"_WHAT?_"

May looked around them, she had wondered if anyone would mind if they make too much noise, yet everyone was too busy to even notice and besides they weren't the only one whose loud.

Ven sighed as she glared at both of them. "I can't believe you're traveling Rousse and didn't even wonder the expenses. I'll pay but…"

They gulped. "You two need to stay away from me for one day. That day being tomorrow, get that? I'm getting enough influences from both of you dunce."

May's eyes narrowed, her eyebrows meeting for a brief second. "Well I don't mind, a day without you would be heaven!"

"We're on the same page then."

Brendan's face fell; he fiddled with his shirt before looking directly into Ven's hazel ones. "Well, there go my plans."

"Ugh, Telyon isn't going anywhere. We can do your plans or whatever some other day. Well, Au revoir." Ven walked nonchalantly towards the entrance of the mentioned hotel, '_Maxwell_'.

Brendan and May shared a look before hurrying off after her.

* * *

"Telyon sure is beautiful." she hummed looking at the glass wall that over-looked the land of Telyon, with its busy streets and buildings and humans walking like ants , one would never think it created such a beautiful sight. She shaded her eyes when the sun hit her orbs complimenting the sapphire in them.

"Stop talking to yourself. You sound crazy. Oh wait I forgot, you are crazy! Forgive me your craziness." A laugh. A mocking and irritating laugh. She watched as her cheery mood in the morning, flew out the window.

She growled. She was glad that she had the chance to be away from the devil herself.

May sighed, _that_, May assumed might be the only time she had agreed with Ven on something and probably thought it was the best decision the hazel-eyed had ever made.

May picked up her white trench coat and fastened it above her traveling clothes. It was cold in Telyon, it wasn't snowing but it was chilly like a December afternoon. She then gazed over her bestfriend who was staying on the other side of the room.

"Brendan, you got to see Telyon at this point! It's absolutely breath-taking," May stated, closing her eyes as she focused her attention on anything calming other than Ven's comment.

The raven-haired teen, as to response, hid under his bed covers. "Stop mocking me!"

"Wow, very manly Bren." Ven rolled her eyes at her companion, or the blankets that were covering him were slowly shaking.

May blinked. She didn't suppose she said something wrong and she had no idea why he acted that way. She only said the view was breath-taking. May looked over the glass again and something clicked.

Saying that they weren't surprise by May's sudden burst of laughter would have been like saying an elephant was small. Ven's eyebrows shot as the brunette continued to roll on the ground her voice glittering with the sound of cheerful noise.

Brendan popped his head out of the blankets to stare at May, he had known the brunette for a long time and by now knew she was unique yet… could Ven possibly be right about the crazy thing?

"Look, if you think will stare at you like idiots constantly guessing why the heck you're laughing like an overgrown pig that's happily rolling on mud, then you've got another thing coming."

May stood up and breathed, she couldn't blame her friends for thinking she was bonkers but she just couldn't believe….

"Br-brendan, yo-you're still af-afraid of he-haha-heights?" It took all her energy to not start laughing but her sad attempt showed in her words.

Brendan flushed scarlet as Ven's head snapped in his direction with apparent amusement on her face.

May sighed wiping her eyes for possible tears seeping through it. "I'm gonna go now before I die with Bren's expression." She exited the room, gulping her giggles as she traveled the hallway.

"My, my Brendan. Never imagined how much of a coward I'm traveling with," Ven shook her head, she brought her arms to her chest, resting her feet on the drawer not so far from her.

Brendan shot up and glared at her, he pointed a finger menacingly only to have an amused smirk meet it. "Ven!"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to prove that I'm not a coward. I'm going to prove that I'm brave enough to protect you! I'm not coward! I promise." He lowered his head, determination ringing in his voice as he punched his fist in the air. He nodded at her then ran to get his jacket then proceeded to go out; after all they had a deal.

The brunette sighed flipping her brown locks aside; she let a ghost of a smile creep through her lips at her friend's idiocy.

Ven stood up from her chair and slumped unto her bed. "Peace, finally."

She looked at their suite, waiting for something to happen. She eyed the three beds carefully before darting her gaze towards the kitchen, then some part of the bathroom which was in view. There was something in the air she did not appreciate. Someone else's presence.

Ven had a reason why she wanted to be alone, why she decided to create that deal. Half of it because she wanted to get away from her loud and active companions and the half of it was to figure something out or more… _someone_.

"I know you're there. Show yourself." Ven stated firmly, her eyes were roaming the room, her self on guard despite her calm posture. Then shuffling.

Suddenly she felt her head hit the ground as something pulled her chair backwards making her fall towards the ground.

Her head was aching from the fall, she clutched it gently as she struggle to stop her world from spinning. Her eyes slowly dropped and the last thing she saw…

Was a pair of _Emeralds._

* * *

"May wait up!" The mentioned brunette turned around, waited for her friend then continued on walking. May had slapped her hand into her mouth again fighting the urge to laugh, just the sight of Brendan was making her crack up.

"Oh shut it!" Brendan huffed, shoving the brunette on the shoulders, the impact had caused her to step on her feet and fall over, her face had met a devastating fate with the pavement. "Oh…"

The brunette, who had gotten her face planted on the floor, sat up, consulted her right hand for support as she leaned it on the ground with her feet spread in front of her. While her other hand was hoisting her up, the other had resulted on comforting her sullen nose, which in fact had met the ground in a rather, surprising way.

Brendan took hold of her shoulders as he lightly shook them. "You fine?"

A glare had responded to his question, he stood up, backed away and held his hands in surrender.

"May!" Poor May had been forced to stand up as she was squeezed into a hug. At the glimpse of red long and straight hair, May had known who had attacked her.

"Mitchy!"

The mentioned girl pulled away and looked at May with those green eyes, happily. She grinned at her, eyes shimmering with gladness.

"May! Oh my Arceus! I did not-"

"Dawn!" May had exclaimed.

" – know you were here!" Dawn engulfed the ingénue in a hug, both girls had squealed and a while later Mitchy had joined. Sad though… Brendan had been left alone.

Brendan looked at them, amused. He had always wondered how girls get so much energy, especially when gossiping or talking about certain things. He felt people burning stares in his skull as he continued to gaze at the three girls, waiting for them to stop and notice he was still there. "Look at that guy, doesn't he have any shame? Checking out _three_ girls in such close distance."

He heard a girl mutter; he had clenched and unclenched his fist trying to maintain his coolness.

He held onto that wire of calmness. "I know right, so unbelievable." Then it snapped.

Brendan lunged forward towards his friends, sparing a glare at the two ladies on the bench who had been talking rudely about him, and they had scrambled to hide their face from is menacing gaze.

"Say… I'm still here, you know." His plan to gain May's attention as well as Mitchy and Dawn's had succeeded.

May blinked. He knew it… he had been forgotten! "Oh… yeah. Sorry Bren, I forgot, really. Umm, well, we're going shopping… do you want to tag along?"

"Yeah! It'd be fun, you won't mind carrying our bags right?" said Dawn her eyes had glimmered with excitement and something about that had frightened Brendan.

Brendan had paled. _Shopping_. The word had always frightened men, especially if they're with women. He had never understand why girls like to waste money on buying things that they may not need or they might. Mitchy's horrified face had only added to his fright, she was mouthing the word 'No' over and over again. Apparently, she had experienced shopping with Dawn and by her expression, Brendan had no plan to witness for himself.

May was bad enough… He would guess Dawn was worse. "Uh… no thanks. I think I'll go to the gym… and earn myself a fi-first badge," he stated, he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly at the disappointed faces of both teen.

Abruptly, Mitchy ran to his side and clutched his arm. "And I'm coming with him. I haven't seen a gym battle for a while."

"Awww… Mitch, why?" May pouted, her arms had met her chest in a sulking way. Mitchy and Brendan both sent similar apologetic smiles, backing away as they waved.

Dawn tilted her head to the side then sighed. "Well… I guess it's just the two of us. Let's get going, I've got a _lot _of things to tell you!"

Grabbing her arm, they both waved at the two teens before disappearing alongside the crowd.

Brendan and Mitchy had stopped waving, silence swallowed both of them before Mitchy turned around and faced Brendan. "Well then, the gym's not too far from here, come on!"

"Why didn't you go with the both of them?" Brendan asked, his head had gestured towards the direction May and Dawn had went. Mitchy looked at him with humor as her hands planted a spot on her hips.

"Shopping with Dawn is like suicide! I learned that from yesterday," she laughed and a moment later Brendan had laughed with her.

They started to walk towards the Telyon Gym, well, skipped on Mitchy's place. Squeezing through the many people, they stopped in front of a tall, _tall_ skyscraper. On the top was a circular looking building, Brendan assumed that it was the battle arena.

"Ready for your battle Brendan?" They took a step inside.

"More than ever."

Standing in front of them, with the same challenging look, was a man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Erick Justine, Telyon Gym Leader."

* * *

"I should be supporting Brendan." May slumped on her seat, she and Dawn had stopped for lunch on a café just a few miles from the mall they had been shopping for at least two hours.

Dawn shook her head, sipping on her hot cocoa. "May, their battle is probably over by now. And… look at all the things we bought!" Pointing at their shopping bags which laid on the floor, Dawn smiled as May laughed.

"Yeah, I've never had so much fun since the grand festival!" Dawn gazed at the laughing brunette, she smiled fondly. The minute May noticed her eyes, she stopped and looked curiously.

"What?" asked May.

"Nothing. I'm just really glad you're recovering from… you know…" Dawn's eyes were downcast as she fiddled with her skirt, knowing that there was a possibility she had hit something sensitive.

"Huh?"

"You know…" May looked at Dawn, she was obviously having a hard time saying what she wanted and for that, the brunette had gotten more intrigued. "About Drew."

She froze. "I heard that you had been down the past few weeks after his funeral. I'm glad that… you know… you're happy again."

May returned her friend's grin. "Yeah, I was… but…"

"But?" Dawn leaned over the table to hear May who was decreasing her voice to a whisper.

"Well… I'm not actually thinking about that now…" May tried to explain yet Dawn's expression said otherwise. "To be honest, I don't feel so sad anymore."

She had watched as Dawn raised an eyebrow, her lips going on a straight line. Knowing what she was thinking, May made haste to continue. "I mean, I know he's not faraway and I got the feeling he's always there…always watching me…" May unconsciously smiled, stirring her slightly cold cocoa. Her words _had_ been true, Drew _was_ always watching after her. Every step of the way_, always._

At that, Dawn's expression softened. She gazed at her best friend with sadness, watching her ponder over her drink but she knew what was on the brunette's mind.

"You love him…"

May fell back on earth with a crash. Her head snapped up looking at Dawn with disbelief, her heart was thumping against her chest so hard blood was forced to rush through her cheeks.

"No! O-of co-course not!" May hid her face behind her hands. Dawn raised another eyebrow at her, _why on earth is May acting like this?_

"It wasn't a question. And…" She had dragged the word long enough to gain back May's attention, "Why do you even bother denying it? The boy's dead."

It fell on May like a ton of bricks. She kept silent and cast her gaze downward, towards her drink again. Dawn's hand attacked her mouth, recognizing the definition of her words, she regretted the very sentence.

"Sorry…" May sent her a smile, a weak one, but a smile nonetheless, "I know how hard it is for you."

"How?" The brunette arched an eyebrow. It wasn't like Dawn was close to Drew, wasn't she? She might have been a fangirl but it doesn't mean she felt the same way as May does…does she?

Dawn, as if reading her thoughts, grinned. "I may not have mentioned it before, not in the funeral since you were sensitive on things concerning him. But Drew and I… we go way back." She rolled her eyes, reminiscing those days. She let out a shadow of a laugh and this had prevented her to see the brunette's face.

May's hand met the desk, her sapphire orbs had widened as she looked disbelievingly towards Dawn.

"We're childhood friends, I lived in La Rousse when I was young, back when my dad was still alive…" A tint of sadness appeared on her voice, and then it went as quickly as it came and she managed to smile. "But we moved to Twinleaf when I turned eight… a year after my father passed away." Dawn's voice started to shiver; she closed her eyes and inhaled.

May looked sadly across the table as Dawn continued, "Drew and I lost contact after that. One reason why I didn't know you were a rival of his. I only knew he tackled on coordinating and became really good at it."

"Is it true? You and him… were childhood friends?" May asked. Dawn glared at her friend, crossed her arms on her chest. "Of course it's true. Are saying I'm lying?"

Sapphire orbs widen, a pair of legs stood up and hands met the table with a deafening crash. "No! I…. I-I'm j-just surprised is all. I… I didn't mean anything."

Dawn smiled at May; her brunette friend had gotten worked up out of something so little, _again_. She had known the brunette for almost four years now and she wasn't really that hard to memorize, by the way she was stuttering, Dawn already knew she didn't mean anything by that. After all it _was_ a dead give-away.

May sat down, looked at the bags of clothes they bought then faced Dawn. "So… we're you and Drew close? As in…close-close?"

"Yeah… You could say that. Well, our families are really close," Dawn laughed lightly, "Almost like one itself."

"I see…" Then an idea popped on May's mind. "Do you…know his father? Andir Hayden?"

May noted how Dawn's eyebrow twitched and how her gaze had sharpened. "Do I ever…. The man's a sad excuse for a human…" she muttered lowly, low enough that May had hardly caught on.

Was this Andir really as bad as everyone made him look to be? Or… was he that horrible enough to _kill_ his own son? Well, May assumed that he did. "Why?"

May only looked with eyebrows raised as Dawn seem to fidget with the hem of her skirt. She was hesitating, May knew. By the way she looked back and forth between her and her empty cup and the biting of her lips, May had a feeling she was going to spill something she shouldn't have.

Dawn took one heck of a deep breath. "Okay…I'm…," she sighed, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, not to anyone really, but I just… I just feel like you have the right to know… after all you are a part of it."

The brunette hadn't even dropped her brow from its raised positioned. "Part of what?"

"Part of _his_ death. Part of _Drew_'s death."

* * *

"Yeah!" A fist punched in the air. "I won!"

Mitchy laughed as Brendan shook Erick's hand after being given the Telyon Badge.

The match was not easy, considering Erick was an electric pokemon trainer and Brendan had started with his Swampert. He had lost in the beginning but with a little determination he had one, he had to admit though that the determination came from Mitchy's loud cheering and compliments. But nonetheless it was never easy to beat Erick.

He guessed it was true, that Rousse was more of a challenge than a region itself.

Walking out of the building, Mitchy and Brendan waved over to Erick then proceeded to return to Brendan's apartment where Ven would have no doubt staying in. He looked over to Mitchy who was skipping happily beside him, wearing those grins to adorn her face. "Where's Drea?"

She stopped. "Drea's…" she sighed, "She's sick and has to go back to our hometown… In Goldenville. That's why I'm with Dawn, she's my partner for this upcoming contest. The contest that's going to be held…. _There!_" she pointed towards the contest hall miles away from them but was still in full view.

Brendan followed her finger. "There's a contest?"

"Yeah," she looked at him, "You guys didn't know?"

"Well apparently." He sighed then looked at Mitchy hopelessly, "You know… Ven and May aren't the most updated team."

Mitchy laughed at that, her red slightly orangey hair swayed with the wind. "Speaking of May…"

"What about her?" Brendan walked in front of her, not bothering to wait.

"You like her… right? You know… like-like." she quoted her hands in the air and in the same time Brendan stopped right in his tracks. He abruptly turned around causing Mitchy to stumble on his front and land on her rear.

"You could have warned me!" Mitchy glared, her hand comforting her bottom as she desperately attempted to stand up. Brendan smiled sheepishly, helping Mitchy stand up to her feet.

Mitchy sent her a look, a look which he knew too well. "I… Okay…okay… So I like May, _like that. _But… come on, she's my best friend and well… she's really dense, so I'm not raising my hopes up and I'm just starting to move on…" Brendan trailed off; he gazed at the orange sky and the sun which was now nearing its end.

He stopped though, as he looked down and saw Mitchy blocking his way. Her green eyes were shadowed by her hair and then she looked up. "You like someone else?"

"Yes…" he turned red, eyes widening as he heard his own voiced say something he shouldn't have. "I mean-"

"No denying!" Mitchy pointed an accusing finger on him. "_Who?_"

Brendan waved his arms in the sky, _Who exactly?_ "No one!"

"No one? Then you should start liking May again. You know what? I'm going to help you and I'm going t-"

"WAITwaitwaitwait!" he raised a hand to Mitchy's mouth which immediately silent her. "You're going to help me?"

Mitchy lit up as she grinned; she pointed a finger at him and winked, "Of course! I've always wanted to be a matchmaker!"

"But why?" Brendan scratched the back of his neck, he looked at the sky. "Because…"

Rubies had clashed with Olive ones. "Because I think you two would make such a wonderful couple."

Brendan had turned red, redder than Mitchy's hair and redder than Drew's roses. Mitchy looked at him innocently, she pinched his cheeks and stretched them. "You're red!"

He turned away and flashed her a sheepish smile. "So… how exactly are you gonna help me?"

"I still don't know." She shrugged and just as her shoulders fell, she grinned, teeth showing and eyes sparkling. "I have an idea!"

Brendan could only blink and then, "Meet me tomorrow and I'll tell you the plan!"

"Ok?" He raised an eyebrow at the departing girl, and then she turned around.

"Just make sure you come, if you don't… You'll meet my fist!" Brendan had a good sight of her raised fist and her threatening face before she broke down to a friendly grin. "Bye!"

Brendan shook his head, the redhead had ran towards the street and had nearly been hit by a bicycle. _"Watch where you're going!"_

He turned around and smiled to himself. "_Me? You're the one who ran on the street!"_

Brendan had laughed to himself as he heard Mitchy fighting with whoever had nearly hit her.

"_You have two minutes to run, if you still want to live!" _At that Brendan turned and saw Mitchy chasing after a kid on a bicycle, the boy looked frightened and had done his best to outrun the redhead. Finally they turned around the corner and Brendan lost sight of Mitchy.

He laughed then went to the elevator, back to his room.

Brendan stopped in front of the door and fumbled to find his keys. He wanted to surprise Ven then make fun of her surprised face, if ever she does get surprised.

Yet the shock was laid upon him when he heard a man's voice on the other side of the door.

"_Ven, how many times will I have to do this?_" An exasperated voice said, he heard the stranger sigh.

His ruby eyes widened and suddenly lost its sparkle. He felt his heart skip a beat and his whole mood fell.

_Who is this guy and more importantly…what is he doing with Ven?_

* * *

Hahaha! Bless Brendan and his thoughts.

Thanks for the review guys!

Anyway, the next chapter _should_ be posted next week.

Review please!

-**_AlmostDrew_**


	13. It's all about Love!

Disclaimer: I own not pokemon.

I present...

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"Okay… so that ghost we encountered on the way here had the second stone?"

"Yes."

"And the second stone gave _back your colors_?"

"Yes…_again_."

It was a relief that the hotel room was in the thirtieth floor, or anyone who would peek into the window would have fainted at the sight of a fifteen year old girl talking to a ghost with emerald eyes and green hair. Ven had woken up earlier that day to find the same ghost looking at her with a glare. She had freaked out, naturally, but with a few explanations she had calmed down. She had started showering the grasshead with questions. Drew, who was not intending on listening to her go on for what would look like hours, told her everything from the funeral to now with the exception of his death.

"That is so unbelievable." Ven scoffed, they were discussing these things for half the day by now, repeating it over and over again until Ven knew it by heart. She knew for a fact that there was a ghost with them with the slightest idea it was Drew, yet she never really did expect it was true. This was the reason why she made the deal in the first place.

She asked the ghost earlier why he stayed with her and not tagged along with May, he simply answered that she looked suspicious and he wanted to know if she was plotting something evil against May again. It all ended with…..

"Poor Drew. Fallen in love with such a dense female…" Ven mocked, pouting and narrowing her eyes at Drew who leaned at the wall and glared.

"Who said anything about love? I'm simply looking out for her." he turned away, his face turning a very light shade of pink.

Ven laughed at the obvious idiocy of his words, "If you say so, Mr. Rose." Drew's head faced hers, eyes slightly widened, an eyebrow rose and lips in a frown.

"How did you know that?" he demanded, glaring at her as the female slumped on her chair and laid her feet on the drawer in front of her.

She winked at him, "Let's just say…. You're darling love doesn't have the smallest mouth." Her face met a gust of wind that sent her flying out of her chair. She slumped on the floor, grabbed the handle of the chair and glared at him.

"Ven, how many times will I have to do this?"He raised his palm, on it was a really small tornado circling his flesh.

The door slammed open before she could even answer, appearing on their doorway was Brendan. Eyes widened in horror, sweating and panting.

"Get away from _my_ Ven!" Brendan shouted pointing at the bed, half expecting her to be there. His finger fell to his sides as he met Ven's surprised hazels on the corner of the room, he looked to the other side and met emeralds, at this his eye's widened.

"A-a a gh-gho-ghos-"

Ven ran towards Brendan catching his back but ended up falling with him due to his weight. She was now squished between the floor and her unconscious companion.

She sent Drew a glare as he continued to lean on the doorway. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Drew cocked his head to the side, his hair falling in rhythm.

Ven rolled her eyes, "A little help might be appreciated."

Drew scoffed, he twirled his finger and a gust of wind circled Ven and Brendan. Brendan was laid on the bed while Ven was pressed to the edge of a table, her head gently hitting it.

"Ow… what was that about?" she rubbed her temples which were now sore. Ven glared at the ghost, if only he wasn't already dead.

He shrugged. "I never did like you."

Ven glared at him as she stood up. Glancing at the clock she smirked at him, "You know, it's already 6 pm. You wondering were your princess might be?"

His eyes immediately narrowed, "Why? You plotted something bad to her?"

"Give me a reason to answer that honestly." She smirked.

Drew glared at Ven, flames of green were smoking from his fist. He shook his head and phased through the door, in search for _his_ rival.

Ven sat on the edge of Brendan's bed, chuckling and a smirk planted on her lips. "Drew _so_ loves her."

* * *

She waved towards Dawn, the bluenette waved back then skipped towards her hotel. She clutched her neck feeling that new necklace she bought this afternoon. It was a silver chain with an oval stone with white flourishes into it.

May sighed, it was already six. The sun had set on its journey towards the other side of the world, leaving a ray of sunset behind the canopy buildings. The city was still as busy as ever, lights outshining the setting sun itself.

She knew she should go back, since the deal was done. Yet, she knew Drew would be there and she wasn't sure that she could face him. Not now… now that she already knew the truth.

May made her way towards a park on the center of the city, one of the few places in Telyon that was showered with nature. She sat on one of the benches and rubbed her fingers together as the breeze of the night caressed her skin.

May looked into the horizon, how was she supposed to live with this guilt?

Dawn's words continuously echoed through her head, never leaving… never stopping. Everything replayed like a movie in her head, she clutched her forehead and sighed.

_Dawn took one heck of a deep breath. "Okay…I'm…," she sighed, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, not to anyone really, but I just… I just feel like you have the right to know… after all you are a part of it."_

_The brunette hadn't even dropped her brow from its raised positioned. "Part of what?"_

"_Part of his death. Part of Drew's death."_

_May felt her fingers go numb, her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the blood washed from her face. "W-wh-what?"_

"_I know everything May. His sister, Dana, had told me everything. She was there that night, hidden, she spied on her father and her brother. She knows everything and now I do to."_

_May's brow met, her hands slammed on the desk and she glared at her. "What is this everything?"_

_Dawn sighed. "You see, Andir and Andrew, father and son, so not in good terms. They despise each other as much as heaven does to hell, would do everything to bury each other six feet below the ground. But we all know Drew has morals and he would never go as far as to kill his own father. Andir on the other hand believes that a time would come where he would handle him in a win-win situation. And that's where you enter…"_

_May gazed at her hand sadly; she had never known such tension ran on Drew's family tree. She could never imagine life if her own father hated her so much. Dawn took this as a sign to continue._

"_He found out about you, that his son has this crush on you." Dawn smiled at her friend as she unconsciously blushed, "Andir Hayden never liked the Maples, because well, you guys were famous throughout Hoenn sometimes outshining him. So he made Drew choose, either his life or yours, but whichever Drew chooses it's a win-win for him…"_

_She froze. May froze as tears threatened to trickle her eyes. _

"_You see, Andir's a very powerful man, probably can buy all the money in the world, and apparently Drew knows what his father was capable of. If he chooses his life it was no joke that Andir would do something terrible to you and your family, and he couldn't risk that." Dawn stopped as she saw one tear fall onto May's now empty cup._

_Dawn's gaze soften, "But… it's not your fault. No one blames you."_

"_But… why does he… hate D-dre-Drew so much?" she whispered, guilt was successfully making it's way through her heart that simply saying his name made her heart ache with pain._

_Dawn shook her head, "Kind of stupid really, just because Drew looks like his deceased mother and because he chose to be a coordinator."_

_May angrily wiped her eyes, her hands clenched as she looked at the table._

She prevented the tears to fall down. Was this the reason why Drew refused to tell her?

May sighed shakily, she was the reason why Drew was going through these events. She had no right to even get tired by all of this ghost-thing, she only had the right to help him, to be his strength.

She stood up, yet he still should have told her.

May waved her feet through the grass until she felt the rock hard pavement on her shoes. Unconsciously she kept her eyes on the ground.

Feeling as crest-fallen as a rose dying on a winter's knock.

She unconsciously waved through the thickening crowd.

And to think…. If he had told his problem she would have helped him. She would be there; supporting him and helping him escape his father's grasp. If only he wasn't so used to solving everything by himself, because to him it was all about being better! "Stupid D- Augh!"

She felt the pavement hit her rear, and it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the culprit,

"Watch where you're going will ya?" May spat, looking up to the tall man in front of her. He looked about his age if not a year older.

He smirked, sapphire eyes gleaming with mischief, unlike hers who were pure innocence. He stretched a hand to her, "Would you like to stand please?"

May took his hand and levered herself up. "I apologize for running into you; it was very rude to say the least," he stated.

May could only nod, she was enraptured by his accent, a kind of British accent with a hint of European. He gazed down to her, as she busied herself by brushing off the dust in her clothes.

"That's quite a necklace you have there, a very wonderful stone." May felt shudders run down her spine as his blue orbs stared the necklace along her neck along with the other locket.

He averted his gaze, his black spiky hair followed. "You've got two lockets, why not give me the other one? The stone necklace."

"Uh… No thanks, it quite cost me a bit."

He shook his head, "I'll buy it."

May glared, feeling irritated by his persistence, "I said no sir, sorry but I really do like it."

"I understand. By the way I'm Jakens Smith." Jakens took out his hand for her to shake and she did.

"May Maple. Nice to meet you," she grinned and aimed to return her hand to its original place, though Jakens' grasp had made it an impossible task.

May coughed, "I…I really need to go, my friends are probably looking for me."

She signaled her other hand towards one of the hotel and his hold immediately fell. He grinned at her, "You're staying there? I do too. I hope you don't mind if I escort you there."

May arched an eyebrow, moving forward the sidewalk with Jakens beside her, "You really don't have to but thanks."

"It's no problem." He sent her a flashy smile, shoving his gloved hands into his black trench coat.

May continued to walk not willing to converse with this stranger. Normally she would be friendly yet this really wasn't the time. Now that she was cranky, all thanks to Drew and his isolations.

"So…" May's head snapped towards him, almost forgetting he was there, "You a coordinator or a trainer?"

"Coordinator," she simply said, "What about you?"

"Neither."

"So what are you?" May asked, feeling slightly intrigued. She leaned her gave towards him, yet continued to avoiding the people she came across.

"I'm a human." May laughed at that and he did too, "But to tell things honestly, I'm studying to be a professor yet I'm planning to compete in this city's contest."

May tilted her head to the side, feeling more at ease. "Planning?"

"Are you competing?"

"Of course! With my partner too!" May's eyes glinted with determination.

"I see. Well, I don't exactly have a partner yet, but I hope I find one before the contest."

May nodded, "I hope too."

Jakens stopped dead in his track, looking at her in the eye. "Now, I have a question myself."

"What?"

"Why is such a beautiful lady like you alone in a wonderful city like this? I assume you've got suitors after you, right?"

May blushed at this, one because she was called beautiful and secondly, he thought she had suitors. "No… I don't."

He smirked, "Then may I be the first."

Jakens took hold of the brunette's hand, kissed it lightly, then smiled at her. May who was completely red, looked at his retreating back blankly as he entered the elevator winked at her one last time before disappearing in view. They had already reached the hotel and she was unaware of it, not until now. She could only blink, as she froze right on the spot.

Unknown to her, someone was at a distance, watching the scene unfold with nothing but annoyance in his eyes. He clenched his fist, eyes darkened and his bangs portraying his face in the darkest shades. He marched towards the oblivious brunette who was still gaping at the events.

Oh yes he was annoyed. _Really annoyed_. _Very._

Silence.

And jealous. Oh yes, _really jealous_. _**Very**_.

_I' am not. I refuse to be. Just annoyed….for unknown reasons._ He reasoned, grasping May's shoulders and spun her on her feet.

She gasped as her eyes met emeralds. Looking at the boy she had wished not to see, she gazed at him intently.

He… he had regain his colors. "Drew…"

The emerald orbs were back no longer those dull colored blue, his green hair had also returned and she wistfully imagined him flicking them. He shifted through his black cargo pants and his white shirt with a purple unbuttoned button-up shirt.

She smiled inwardly, he looked…_almost_ human, if not because of the transparent and floating like effect. Though, he still looked like a ghost, only he was colored.

"Yeah, that's my name. The question is, who is _he_?" Drew cocked his head towards the direction of the closed elevator.

May felt a pang of guilt run through her, the images of her and Dawn's conversation played through her mind again. She opened her mouth then paused, remembering that she was in an open area with lots of people that couldn't see Drew. She wouldn't want the impression that she was loony, she got enough of that from Ven.

She gestured the elevator and Drew nodded understandingly.

They went up and as soon as they reached their hotel room, May locked the door. She sighed with relief to see that Brendan and Ven were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm surprised you got yourself a boyfriend, in a day too." His slightly resented voice rung through her ears.

May looked as he sat on a recliner; he closed his eyes, brows furrowed. "And you didn't even bother to tell me."

May felt a vein snap. "Me? I didn't bother to tell anything?" she scoffed.

"_I'm not the one_ who made a bet on someone's life and their own! _I'm not the one_ who made a decision that concerned someone's well-being and didn't even ask for their opinion! _I'm not the one_ who tried to act like a hero and kept a secret that was so big it could rip someone's heart! _I wasn't the one_ who constantly lied to prevent feelings to get hurt but ended up being broken…"

She let go all of her bottled feelings that day as she sunk to her knees, tears brimming down to the floor. Drew stood up from his chair, eyes widen at her, she was quite a sight to see and those tears only torn him apart. "May what's wr-"

"Everything." She choked out, "Why…wh-why didn't yo-you tel-tell me Drew?"

"Tell you what?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"That…th-that I'm the re-reason why…" she sobbed uncontrollably, "yo-you are… dead,"

Time froze.

"Because I knew something like this would have happened."

May's eyes met his, "I can't even bear to look at you Drew. Guilt's only killing me."

"You don't have to be guilty." Drew stood there, looking at her as she sobbed on her knees.

"But I am." She paused, breathing in, "I want to die Drew… I feel so unworthy of your sacrifice. I nee-"

She stopped as the scent of mint entered her and a flash of purple brushed through her cheeks. Drew hugged her tightly.

"You know, I wouldn't have made that decision if that's what I thought. You better take care of yourself, I didn't give my life away for nothing." He smirked as May clutched his shirt and hugged him tighter.

She whimpered, tears continued to fall down her cheeks, "You're so stupid! Why do you care about me?"

"Because….." He dragged the word, smelling her hair and holding her, something he wanted to do for so long.

"Because?" May's question was muffled through his chest but he heard perfectly.

"Just because."

"You're so stupid."

He chuckled, "Haha. Says a genius," Drew said sarcastically and at that very moment he was pushed away.

May glared at him, "Well, I guess it's already been done. But… you still should have told me."

Drew wiped her tears with his thumb and May blushed at the contact, "Nah, with your brains you would have eventually figured out. I thought it would take years though seeing as…"

A punch in the arm was what met him, "Liar."

"Idiot." Drew smirked as his tactics; of course the only way to get things out of the dramatic corner was a little bit of teasing. And besides he wasn't one for drama.

"Selfish."

"Really May? Me, who had saved your life?" Drew chuckled, the brunette immediately flushed.

"I take that back…" she mumbled, cheeks red.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I would compare a brain and a peanut. And now that I'm seeing you… I'm suddenly reconsidering…" he put a hand on his chin,

May who was obviously losing this battle, stood up and glared at him. "At least I wasn't the one who was jealous! And FYI I don't have a boyfriend, you green eyed arrogant and jealous monster!"

Drew blushed. "What?"

May marched towards the kitchen and took a glass of water. Drew stood after her, growling at his misfortune.

"And she picks _now_ to not be dense."

* * *

Teehee! Humor and Drama together. Tell me what you think of this chapter!

Oh Drew you are such a romantic and still very very arrogant!

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts guys! This story has reached it's 50th review! So for that I thank you!

Review Please!

I won't make any promises but I think I can update next week, if nothing comes up or if the chapters finish!

**-_AlmostDrew_**


	14. Preparation

Disclaimer: I never owned Pokemon!

I present...

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

May rubbed her chin, gazing at the two pokemon in front of her. No doubt they were both beautiful, a fantastic combination to say the least but… what attack or appeal could she make out of them?

"Glaceon and Leafeon. Certainly, they look cute bu-"

"Ugh, stop rambling." Ven sat on the grass of their little training spot.

May glared at her, sitting herself on a rock. "You don't control my life."

"I never said that I did."

"You were acting like you did! Stop being like a know-it-all princess!"

"I would if you'd stop being such an innocent kid, we all know it's just an act."

"I'm not fake unlike you!" May pointed an accusing finger at the other brunette.

Drew, who was leaning against a tree and watching the two of his companions spat at each other, groaned.

"You two, stop. There are a lot of things you could do with an ice type and a grass type," Drew said, crossing his arms for emphasis.

May huffed, "Uh, my imagination is dead right now." She racked her head with something, but even clutching her cranium didn't help.

"Really now? I can't quite remember a day when it was happy and living." He chuckled along side with Ven.

"Why on earth do you guys _love_ to make fun of me?" May pouted, turning away from the two.

"Oh that's easy, it's because I loathe you." May rolled her eyes at Ven's words.

Drew only shrugged, "It's funny, and I find it entertaining."

"I'm _so_ happy I could be of service to _you_." She hissed sarcastically, mocking him with a hair-flick.

"Who wouldn't be?" Drew catching on, flicked his fringe more _professionally_, earning him a glare from the brunette.

Ven suddenly chuckled, "As much as I _love_ to see you idiots get all couple-y, I'd prefer to move away before it turns mushy."

Drew raised an eyebrow at her, eyes questioning. May on the other hand was fuming, steam almost making its way through her ears.

"No! We are going to train! Go away Drew, you're distracting both of us!" May shooed him away, pushing his ghostly figure with her might.

"So, finally admitting that I'm distracting to you? I know, May, I' am ho-"

"Go!" May pushed him further towards the forest, causing him to slightly slip.

"Alright, Alright! See you later then," And with that he disappeared.

Ven looked at her expectantly yet impatient at the same time, "Well?"

"I've got an idea, let's try it!" May punched a fist into the air as her companion rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to call Drew back? You seem to need inspiration."

Ven smirked as May flushed red. "_Definitely not!_"

* * *

"Brendan! _YOU_ are _late!_" A redhead tapped her foot, looking towards her friend running towards her. She huffed and sat stubbornly on the grass.

"You were supposed to meet me here 2 o' clock _sharp_! You're five minutes late!" She glared at him with those olive eyes.

Brendan sighed, "Come on, Mitchy, it's just five minutes."

He rolled his eyes at her obvious childishness. Mitchy turned away from him, busying herself with a leaf and purposely ignoring him.

"Arceus woman, you are crazy. Just tell me your ingenious plan." As if on cue, her face lit up. She patted a position beside her which Brendan sat in.

"Hear this, so I found out that after Telyon's contest there'll be a party of some kind, you know like the ones they have after every grandfestival! Participants are asked to bring partners of the opposite gender; they can be whoever they like even if he or she didn't enter the contest. _So_…." She smirked, her face sculpting beautifully with the expression.

Mitchy looked at him, "So you ask May if you could be her partner!"

She paused, breath hitched in her throat as she gazes at the boy beside her. He seemed busy with his thoughts, looking up at the sky with a thoughtful expression.

Of course being Mitchy, she had no clue about the term "A little space."

"_Hey_! Are you even listening to me? Come on, reply!" She shook him a little too hard, and the result was a bump on the head.

Brendan rubbed an aching part of his head as it had hit a tree behind, Mitchy looked sheepish after this, grinning apologetically as she should.

"So were you listening?" Mitchy pestered, leaning back into the tree.

"Yes, yes I was. I'm just wondering, if I'm going with May then who is going with Ven?"

Mitchy studied him, he was genuine, _sincere_. Truly, she didn't know why he cared about…. _Her_, that stupid Barbie doll. Did he forget the _she_ was the one who sabotaged _May? _His bestfriend? And here he was caring about who that despicable girl was going with. "Why do you care about _her_?"

"She's…. she's not that bad as you make her look like," Brendan muttered under his breath.

"But she is! You're a living witness that she made the horrid things that she had done!" Mitchy sat up and looked at him in the eye.

He frowned, "Ven's only human, and she deserves a second chance as everyone else does!"

Mitchy's eyes widen, he looked frustrated and… angry? She looked at her hands, bangs overshadowing her olive eyes. Seeing this, Brendan's furious gaze softens at her.

"I'm sorry, it's ju-"

"Do you like her? Ven? If I would make you choose, Ven or May?" she muttered, eyes never moving, never meeting _his_.

Silence took over as Brendan pondered.

"I… don't know." Mitchy's head snapped up.

"Ven or May?"

Brendan sighed, "May."

She broke into a smile, "Ok. Ask her okay?"

"I will. Wait, who will you go with?" He stood up, looking back down at the girl beside him.

Mitchy gave him a thumbs up and a winning grin, "That's my problem to solve!"

"Well, I need to go and help May and Ven train." Brendan waved at her as he ran away.

Mitchy saw his figure disappear into the distance and she sighed.

"_Ven doesn't deserve you, Brendan_." Her whisper was carried into the wind, as she closed her eyes.

* * *

May sighed as she fell back into the bed. "Alone at last."

A day of training sure took away her energy especially since she was with Ven, and Arceus knows how snobby that girl could be. Speaking of Ven, she was nowhere to be found into their apartment, neither was Brendan. Both of them had gone shopping for their traveling needs. She though was wasted to even walk.

May looked around the suite, slightly remembering her encounters with Jane. "Well, maybe being alone has its creepy moments."

"Talking to yourself again, Maple?" She groaned, hearing that masculine voice was soothing to the ears but now, she wasn't up to Drew teasing her.

She threw a pillow into the direction of the voice, keeping her sapphires hidden under her lids.

Drew chuckled as the pillow phased through him. "I'm telling you May, it's a bad habit."

"Shut up, Hayden. Not now, please?"

"Sorry, Red. No can do." Drew smirked.

May sat up, her eyes looking groggy and tired, "What. Do. You. Want?"

"I want you to listen."

"Listening," She said, yawning for a split second.

Drew nodded, "I just discovered something today, and do you want to see it?"

May, curious as she was, nodded but not before narrowing her eyes, "Does it include walking?"

"No, if you let me carry you of course." She flushed, the image of Drew carrying her into his back flashing in her mind.

Drew chuckled, "Half kidding."

"_Half_ kidding?" She gulped.

"Yeah, we'll fly. Not on my back, Mew, who knows how much you weigh? We might not even fly a meter if I carry you." He smirked at her; she was fuming in an instant. Her hands were clenched as she threw him a menacing glare. "We'll fly on Flygon's back. You do have him right?"

May inhaled, "Yeah, but won't he freak out when he sees you? I mean you're so scary you can scare off someone like me."

"Oh sorry, _love._ I'm afraid you scare yourself with your sad attempts to tease me." He looked at her innocently, humor hidden in his emeralds.

She flushed scarlet at that one word she noticed in the whole sentence, _love_.

"Don't call me _Love_! You sound gay like that!" she stomped her foot on the ground, screeching.

Drew glared at her, making his way towards her fanny pack. He unzipped it and took a pokeball he assumed belong to Flygon. He opened a large window, called the pokemon out and motioned to May.

May nodded and climbed to the dragon's back. "Flygon, meet Drew!"

Drew smirked as his dragon only smirked, "Hey pal."

"Hey! Why isn't your pokemon freaking out!"

"Because they are well-trained May," he said as he climbed on it's back, him behind May.

As soon as he boarded the flying type, it zoomed away and into the clouds.

May held tightly on its neck, not that she hadn't flew on a pokemon's back before, what frightened her was its speed. She closed her eyes shut, the wind muffling her screams.

Drew chuckled, "Come on, open your eyes."

"No!"

"Well, you won't be able to see my discovery." Drew sighed, looking down towards Telyon and marveling it's beauty.

May looked up towards the darken skies and twinkling stars. "It's beautiful but why do we have to fly to see this?"

"Not the sky you idiot. Look down." Drew ordered, taking a hold of the side of May's head and bowing it down.

"No! We're too high up!" She screamed, keeping her gaze to the night sky.

"Please?" May felt her weaken as he said those words. She looked down unwillingly only to gasp.

Telyon's skyline was downright gorgeous, there were a flock butterfrees flying around it and the lights illuminated the city with a beautiful glow. The busy city looked heavenly with its tall buildings lit up and the neons creating color. The people below looked like dots moving and the cars weren't even noticeable. It was amazing.

It was amazing that she got to see this even if she was with arrogant Drew. She was thankful though, that she could even spend the time with him, grateful that he was here even if he wasn't alive.

"It's…it's… it's too much for words! Magnificent!" She marveled at it's beauty, the lights reflecting in her eyes.

Drew gazed at the happy brunette, "Wow, such big words from a such little girl."

"Way too ruin the moment, Drew!" May turned around to glare at him.

"My pleasure." Drew chuckled as they continued to fly through the sky in the dragon's back.

Drew met Flygon's eye and smirked, the dragon nodded in understanding with a smirk of it's own, "Fly-fly, _gon!_"

"_NOT TOO FAST!"_

Followed by a laugh.

* * *

So, this was sorta a filler chapter. But anyway its a support for the next chapter.

Ok so, I'm giving the OCs and Brendan a major role here but not as major as Drew and Mays since the two of them are the main Protagonists here.

Actually, I'm planning on giving them a little story, you know like a B-plot.

Thanks for the reviews guys! Gave me a boost of inspiration!

Review Please!

**~AlmostDrew**


	15. Bad Air

Disclaimer: I owned not Pokemon.

I present...

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

"How do I look?" May twirled around, the hem of her cocktail dress following her. She looked at herself and nodded, the red halter dress adorned her curves and figure and its strap going across her neck. The ruby on its center glowed whenever the light hit it, and the golden belt hugged her waist elegantly.

She straightened the ruffles on the skirt, ending just above her knees.

"No asking, no insults." Ven crossed her arms and legs as she sat on a chair, she was wearing the same design as May's only black and an onyx replaced the ruby.

On their feet were gladiator sandals, all in its respective color.

May ignored her, taking a brush and fixing her hair. Taking off her bandanna, she placed a red hairband.

Ven rolled her eyes and tied her hair in a high ponytail leaving strands of hair to frame her face.

"_Now let us welcome, Ven and May! Let's show our love for them!_"

"Love? Like I need any," Ven muttered, sighing irritably then walking to the stage.

May scoffed and followed her, waving at the crowd with a smile. Then she paused, eyes lingering on her white hat wearing best friend.

'_Hey, would you like to go to that after party with me?'_

She shook her head; it was just a stupid party. She was going with him as friends. Nothing more, and besides she likes someone else right?

_What?_

"Hey dumbo, we're starting! Enough daydreaming." May nodded her head and grasp her pokeball.

"Glaceon, time to take the stage!"

"Leafeon, glide and shine!"

"Would you look at that, two rare evee evolutions doing an appeal together, certainly one combo to remember!" The MC yelled with so much enthusiasm.

Ven smirked, "Magical Leaf."

"Followed by Icy Wind, Glaceon!" May punched a fist in the air, as the colored leaves glided through the air and the icy wind freezing them in a sort of chain and ice like twirl.

"Now, Blizzard!"

"Sunny Day, Leafeon."

The snow dropped down on the audience, colored yellow and shining.

Then silence.

"That was amazing! Brief but amazing!" MC Millian cheered and it was followed by the crowd's applause.

They exited, receiving a nearly perfect score if not lacking a point.

"That was simply… magnificent!" Mitchy and Dawn tackled May into a hug.

May laughed, her eyes searching her friends dresses. Mitchy was wearing a green sweetheart sundress and Dawn's was pink.

"Yeah, ours I nothing compared to that!" Dawn grinned; the brunette could only frown at that.

"You guys were done?" They nodded, "What? I didn't even get the chance to see your appeal!"

Ven rolled her eyes at the trio's girly-ways.

"_And here we have the finalist…._"

She smirked, "Naturally we'd be in."

* * *

May was frustrated, not because of Ven or Brendan, no. Oh no.

"In a way, I think you're appeal was a little too cliché. I mean really don-"

"Shut up, Drew! Ugh, goodness, why don't you just disappear?" May felt the urge to remove her hair, strand by strand.

The mentioned boy leaned on the doorway a smirk on his face, "And what about that final battle, May? Seriously, was horrible."

"Look, Ven was the reason why we lost!" She yelled, once again. It had gone from a good day to this just because of _another mistake_.

"_Glaceon, Magical Leaf!"_

"_Magical Leaf? Shit, Are you crazy May?" _

Ven's voice rang through her head and the blood boiled on her face again. It was embarrassing enough to order an ice-type a grass-type move; of course she had to have Drew to rub it in.

"How is it her fault exactly?" Drew smirked, humor visible in his tone. He had laugh, all out laughed, as he watched the battle on the side-lines, hidden of course.

"Ugh! I was saying that she should use magical leaf, yet she insisted on her own stuff and it got me all panicky and the next thing I knew I was yelling random orders!" May was shouting at the end of her statement, face red.

"Sure, May sure," he answered sarcastically, as the brunette screamed on a pillow.

It was a final battle with Dawn and Mitchy, yet no matter how good they were May and Ven were on the lead not until they started insisting different tactics, May clumsily spitted the wrong order and Ven started insulting her head-on. So in short, they were the worst partners in history!

May crinkled her nose and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You!" Drew's eyebrows shot in mock-shock.

"Me?"

"Yes You! Shut up, okay Drew? I don't want to get worked up; I still have a party to attend to!" Crossing her arms, she marched out of the room.

Drew chuckled, "Well, you can't go with a ghost."

"Yeah, that's why I'm going with Brendan."

Drew stopped dead on his tracks, "Brendan? Then who's going with Ven?"

May turned on her heel and looked at him curiously, "Why? Did you expect him to ask her?"

"Dense as ever."

"May!" May shushed Drew at the sound of footsteps.

Emerging on the door was Mitchy, on smiles. "So… I heard you and Brendan are going together. Spill the details!"

"Huh? We're only friends, Mitchy!" May cocked her head to the side, looking innocently at her friend. Drew rolled his eyes and followed them as Mitchy ushered May out of the room.

"Come on, it's so obvious, you like him and he likes you!" She giggled, jumping up and down as she pushed May on the hallway and out into the party area near the beach.

"Actually, I don't think we-"

"May! Hey guys, I want you to meet Paul! My date for the night." Dawn gestured over to a plum haired teenager with the most mysterious onyx orbs.

May held out her hand, "Hi, I'm May."

"Could care less." His voice was monotone and cold too.

"Paul be nice!" Dawn scolded, throwing an apologetic smile at May.

"I'm not a dog, troublesome." Paul scowled, glaring at the bluenette beside him.

"It's Dawn! Dawn, Dawn, _DAWN_!" Dawn stomped her feet, extending a clenched fist to his face.

Mitchy shuddered, "Come on, May let's look for Brendan."

Mitchy sauntered off in a minute leaving May dumb-struck. Then she broke into a smile, Paul and Dawn were… cute, no, adorable even. She looked wistfully at them, reminiscing on a familiar scene earlier, "I see, you were wondering about me."

May turned and eyed those emerald orbs, she flushed scarlet at the close proximity. "N-no-, I—was n-not-!"

"Your stuttering tells it all," Drew smirked as he leaned closer.

May's eyes widen, they were inches close not until, "Hey May."

She turned around and almost instantly, sapphires clashed with sapphires. "Jakens!"

Drew growled, this man knew how to ruin his moment and mood too.

"It's nice to see you again. So, seeing as you're alone," Jakens eyes seemed to flash to Drew's direction, "you want to take stroll?"

Drew arched an eyebrow, he wasn't seen, was he? Of course not, he made himself invisible to anyone's eye except Mays.

"Sorry, but I'm with Brendan," May waved a hand at him.

Jakens smirked, pointing towards two figures underneath a tree talking, "Well, is that him? I see his with someone else."

It caught May's attention and indeed, he was with… Ven. They were talking and he was making a good job on making her laugh. May shook her head, laughing a silent laugh. She looked over at the raven-haired male in front of her and nodded, "Yeah sure."

"Ahem," Drew's voice rang in her ears, forgotten he was there. "Oh, Jakens, could you get a glass of punch?"

Jakens grinned, holding her hand and kissing the back of it, "My pleasure."

May turned around and face a rather annoyed, Drew. "What is your problem?"

"I don't trust that guy May. Watch your back and to be more cautious don't even go near him, not a meter or a mile." Drew snarled, glaring venomously at the back of the said boy.

May scoffed, poking her index finger in his chest, "No, he's nice to me Drew. Unlike you."

"Listen, there's some bad air around him. I mean, you're stupid and al-"

"Ok, that is it! Can't you live without insulting me?" May asked, hands on hips, eyes accusing.

Drew smirked, "Actually, as you can see I'm already dead."

e'sMay growled, turning her back on him, "Look, just because you're jealous of him doesn't mean that he's bad!"

She walked off, storming. Drew stared at her, completely dumb-founded, her words processing slowly in his brain.

"_Again, I'm not JEALOUS! May come back here and let's settle this misunderstanding!_"

May stuck out her tongue at him and took Jakens' arm, "Come on, Jakens."

"_ARGH! I swear woman!"_

* * *

My. Shortest. Chapter. So yeah, this wasn't my best chapter since I kind pulled it out of my mind, I had no original plans in this chapter and sorry if I cut the contest short, I can't really write contests very good or amazing or such.

Well, it was sorta filler.

Hoped you guys liked it, oh and yeah thanks for those who reviewed, favorite and alerted, I really appreciated it.

Anyways, Review Please!

-**AlmostDrew**


	16. Hearts Flying

**Disclaimer: I own none.**

So this is possibly my shortest chapter yet. But well, it's really a filler and a bit of CS movement. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts guys! I appreciate it!

I present...

**Chapter 16**

* * *

She twitched. Yes, Jakens was very sweet and had a nice sense of humor but she would have enjoyed his company much more if the black aura behind them left. She groaned as she heard him growl again, she could smell the distaste in the air and honestly, it didn't taste so pleasing. Actually, the way Drew was acting now was beyond scary.

Scariest, really.

"Is there something wrong?" Jakens stopped and looked over at May.

She shook her head, "No, just a little cold."

May sat on a bench in front of the beach and near the party. The lights illuminated the seas but not so much as to darken the skies and hide all the beautiful stars. Jakens had followed beside her, taking off his jacket and placing it on her shoulders.

May sent him a thankful smile that quickly faded into a frown at the sight of a dark Drew.

'_He's not really jealous right? I mean… I was just kidding. Is he really?' _May averted her eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Jakens asked.

May nodded, "Yeah, maybe some punch, my throats kinda dry."

Jakens smiled, stood up and made his way to the crowd. At the very moment he left, May stood and went over to Drew's spot-near the woods on the beach not so far away- and scowled.

"What is your problem?" She hissed, glaring eyes directed to him.

"I'm following you, like I said, don't trust that dude," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

May rolled her eyes, "He's a good guy, very sweet, and apparently something you aren't."

"This isn't about me." He paused, "And I can be sweet when I want to."

May had to giggle at this, "Of course you can. You have faith in me, right Drew?"

"Maybe." Drew smirked.

"Then, trust me when I say that I'll be Okay. Go on then," May said, smiling at him genuinely.

Drew frowned, "I only said maybe."

"It counts. Look, I'm not some damsel in distress. I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself." May assured.

Drew still looked skeptical, "Why do you want me to go so much?"

"To prove to you that I don't always need your help, or anyone in that case."

Drew gazed on his shoes, "It's not all about helping or protecting you…."

May raised an eyebrow. The way he spoke had something to it, it wasn't the way he usually said words. Most of the time an aura of confidence surrounded it, now… was it fear? Maybe, uncertainty? Or maybe… something else?

"… Half of it is because I don't want to lose your heart…" he muttered, quiet enough that May could barely catch it. But she did. She caught it, head on.

May turned around as Jakens called her name, he was running towards her. Yet May turned back around and looked at Drew.

"… To some other man… that's not me." Jakens took hold of her shoulders shaking her.

May looked crest-fallen. She had not heard the last sentence, and before she could ask, Jakens came, and the moment he did, Drew had already disappeared.

"Hey, what are y-" he panted softly, "you doing all the way here?"

May sighed, "Nothing."

* * *

Ven growled.

"Brendan! Why didn't you go by May's side? Now look, she's off with some other guy! You're blowing off your chances with her!"

She growled again. Mitchy's voice surely was irritating and her words, _damn_. She wanted to ring the girl's head _so badly_, it was frustrating that she couldn't.

Brendan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Mitchy continued to scold him. He was supposed to be May's partner but… Ven just looked so beautiful that when the opportunity of spending time with her was hard to avoid. _What am I thinking?_ Brendan shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mitch but I can't just abandon Ven after taking her time," he apologized, looking at the two girls.

Mitchy scowled, "Ugh, it seems you like her more than May."

He kept silent.

Ven growled, it was like she wasn't there. She was all alone, then a gust of wind blew behind her sending her hair flying beside her neck. Now she wasn't alone.

"Hey Drew. May, kicked you out?" She asked, not moving her eyes from watching the two exchange words.

Drew scowled, "Let's give the fantastic detective a fuc-" Ven coughed. "-prize, shall we?"

"You're pissed." Ven snickered, "She fired you as her personal toy, huh? And got a new one too."

Drew raised his hand, extending his middle finger towards her face. Ven only chuckled, raising a brow at his daring gesture.

"It's not like its any smoother with your relationship." He pointed towards the two, "You seem to have a third-party."

"We have no relationship, unlike you being replaced and all," Ven smirked as she saw Drew smirk as well.

Drew flicked his fringe, earning a wider smirk from his companion.

"That's quite impossible. You see, I'm irreplaceable. Simply, one in a million."

* * *

May sighed, if only she knew what his last words were.

"Hey May, you seem to be deep in thought. What's bothering you?" Jakens asked, crossing his legs on the bench.

May smiled, "If… a guy says that he doesn't want to lose a girls heart… does that mean, he likes her?"

Jakens raised a brow, "Seems like it."

May blushed different shades of red. She lowered her gaze and shook her head. He liked her? No. No. She wasn't sure yet, what if she's wrong? And then she tells that she likes him too but she never really was liked in the first place? It was simply embarrassing. It wasn't worth taking the chance.

Right?

"So May, why'd you ask?" Jakes put his arm on the back of the bench, letting the breeze envelope both of them.

"Because a guy told me that," May said confidently, head raised.

Jakens chuckled, "I thought you had no suitors. Well, I guess your heart is won-over then, who is he?"

"I have no suitors. An-d, and we're just friends, I'm not even su-"

He snorted, "Please, you guys are under denial. Just like me and fiancée then, but we broke apart."

"You have a fiancée?" May looked at him, eyes widened.

Jakens nodded, "Then. I'm only sixteen but… I don't know."

"Oh…"

"You know, maybe this guy likes you more than a friend but… his tongue is tied, you know?" Jakens looked at her, eyebrows raised.

May averted her gaze to the oceans, "Maybe."

Then he smirked, "I'm leaving in a few days to head towards Isshu, and I want a remembrance from you. What about that stone necklace?"

May looked down to her neck, "I don't know why you like it so much."

"It's my life." He shrugged, leaning back.

May raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He waved a hand nonchalantly, "Nevermind. Anyway, what'd you say?"

"I… Okay." She took off the lock and held it in her hands.

The stone and flourishes glowed beautifully, was she really going to give this to a friend?

Jakens suddenly glinted.

"Perfect."

* * *

Again, I told you it was short!

Well, I hope you guys liked/loved it in anyway.

Please Review!

**-AlmostDrew**


End file.
